Nothing is Normal
by mysteryrogue29
Summary: ROMY! Everything seems to be tearing Rogue and Remy apart. They love each other, but with everything going on will they fight for each other? Current love combos: JeanLoganScott, RogueRemy, KurtTabby, KittyPeter R&R pleeeez :D
1. Good vs Evil

I shouldn't be here. I currently live at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Gifted meaning mutants. Everyone at the school is a mutant, meaning they have some inhuman ability. Example: my friend Daz projects laser-like beams from her hands. But me? After some crazed mutant terrorist named Magneto kidnapped me a month ago, I lost my powers. I was kind of grateful. I had spent my life not being able to touch another human being. No high fives, no hugs, no pinkie promises. But now, without my powers, I just feel out of place here. Now I'm some freakish girl with a white streak in her hair. Positive note? My boyfriend, Peter, is coming back home from Russia. The only way I have ever felt him is as a cold metal body. I haven't told him about my powers going AWOL but I'm sure he will be glad.

My name is Anabelle. Yes, Anabelle. But I go by Ana. I'm seventeen and have been living at the Institute since I was four years old. I was born in South Carolina and killed my mother during child birth. My mutant abilities were even present then. No one else died, because all the medical personal wore gloves so no one knew about my powers. But Mystique did. She kidnapped me from the hospital and kept me as her own. When I was two I got a little brother named Kurt. He was blue just like she was. When he was born I thought he was a cat put on this Earth just so I could play with him.

When I was four, Kurt and I were sent to the Institute after our mom was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D the only government agency that knows we exist. They sent us to Xavier's with Mystique's blessing. (She was hoping they could help me control my powers.) Logan, aka Wolverine, is our legal guardian. I guess he is our father. (Though Kurt thought Beast was his father for a while.) He is not the most affectionate person I know (if he tries to kill you during Danger Room sessions he likes you), but he taught me how to ride a bike and achieves his other fatherly duties. (You should have heard his sex talk. Hilarious.)

We still see Mystique during the summers on Asteroid M, but I doubt we will be going back there anymore since it belongs to Magneto and I'm still entirely pissed that he kidnapped me. Despite my bad relations with Magneto, I am still fond of the Brotherhood (Magnetos version of Xavier's Institute) who are like my second family. They know me as Rogue. The X-men know them as Pyro, Avalanche, Gambit, but I know them as John, Lance and Remy. (There are others like Blob and Toad who are too repulsive to get to know. As well as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch who hate me for unknown reasons. Maybe its because I am an X-man, but they know I wouldn't say anything about their daily activities, which aren't that secret.) They aren't as evil as everyone thinks. They are just bored kids, half of which have dropped out of school, who spend most of their time using their powers to steal food and materialistic items. I know its wrong, but when you grow up in some rotten shack of a house (compared to Xavier's mansion) you can expect them to do bad things. The Professor has always extended his hand to them, but they are too far gone so we are constantly sent to trail after them to make sure they don't expose our identities.

Even when I had my powers, I still felt like a somewhat normal teen. We all go to a public high school, which is enough drama in its own, and then we all live here under the same roof. (A definite overload.) But I love it. My best friends are Dazzler aka Allison and Psylocke aka Elizabeth. Psy just moved here from the U.K a year ago and is still adjusting to things like eating hamburgers on a regular basis. Allison is a gorgeous blonde with deep azure eyes who is always dragging me to karaoke sessions at night clubs. Elizabeth has telepathic powers and is even working on creating a "psychic knife". I don't know what that is, but it sounds pretty cool. Elizabeth is a natural brunette who dyes her hair purple. You may think she is some maverick who may be willing to start a fist fight for bumping her in the hallway or some punker who aspires to get a million piercings and tattoos, but actually she is the exact opposite. (The purple hair must be some rebellious attack on her European ways.)

As for me... I'm just a girl.

My little brother galloping at full speed toward me, yelling at me from down the hall. "Ana! You won't believe it!"

"What?" A second ago he was 100 yards away from me, but now he poofed right in front of me, courtesy of his teleportation.

"Kitty finally agreed to go out with me!" The grin on his face spread to each of his elf like ears.

"Kurt! Shut up!" The study hall clamored.

"But... she hates you." I whispered.

"Apparently she doesn't anymore. Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean. Her hating you is a well-known fact."

Daz chimed in. "That is true."

"Well, she doesn't hate me anymore. I asked her to Winter Formal and she said yes!"

"Why would you want to go out with her anyway. She is so..."

"Annoying?" Daz offered.

"Yes, extremely annoying," I agreed.

" She is hot. And funny. And sweet."

"Sweet?!" Daz and I said in unison.

"Yes, she is sweet."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She is so tiny I don't know how all that mean fits in her."

"She isn't that mean."

"I'm her roommate. I know how mean she is. And completely anal. I left a sock on the floor and she phased it in the wall! Now there is half a sock sticking out of the wall next to my bed and I can't take it off!"

"See, you think that is mean whereas I think it is funny."

"You are my brother. You are suppose to be on my side."

"Not when there is a hot girl in the mix!" He smiled and teleported away.

"Do you think she actually agreed to go out with him? This isn't some horrible practical joke?"

"I question her motives too Daz. I can't believe she would agree to it. For the past three years she has been here she has been utterly repulsed by him and now she is going to Winter Formal with him? That is just crazy! I swear if this is some joke I will beat her up. I am so serious."

"Yes, I know how serious you are. Never one to back down from a fight."

"I don't need my powers to kill her."

"Jeez, Ana."

"Don't even. You know Kitty Pryde is a complete-"

"A complete what?" Kitty Pryde was suddenly hovering next to me.

"A complete bitch." I get my mouth from Logan. Its his fault that I'm not afraid to speak my mind.

"True..." She admitted as she plopped herself in the seat next to me.

"I heard you are going to Winter Formal with my brother."

"Yeah... I finally gave in."

"After all these years you finally give in?"

"Yes... I find his blue fur incredibly attractive now," she said as she twirled her strands of blonde hair with her fingers.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Actually I find his fur disgusting, but luckily with Stark's little invention I won't have to look at it."

"You will still be able to feel it." Daz noted.

"I know but its fine..."

"Why are you really going out with him?" I prodded.

"Jeez, you should be happy for your brother Ana."

"I am if you are genuine. He has liked you for a long time, for whatever psychotic reason."  
"I am genuine. I am always genuine. So how is Peter? I heard he was coming back tomorrow." I was surprised she even asked. She had a huge crush on him, but he chose me. She has always been rude to me ever since.

"Yes. He is."

"Does he know about your powers? Or lack there of." Why is she talking to me like I'm her friend or something? Since when did she ever want a casual conversation with me?  
"No, he doesn't."

"Are you going to have sex?"

"Kitty!" Daz was silently laughing during the whole conversation, but now she spoke up. "Thats not any of your business. Why would you even ask that..."

"I was just curious..."

"Why would you be curious?" Daz and I spoke again in unison.

"Because you are seventeen and are still a virgin! I cannot believe that! You are such a little angel!" Its not like I'm the only virgin in my group... Allison is a little more experienced than me (she gave Alex Summers a blow job in eighth grade), but Elizabeth has good Christian values and is saving herself for marriage. Kitty has had sex with her on again, off again boyfriend Bobby. (Though I think sex is all they have in common.) I don't know where I stand on the issue. I never even though sex would be possible in my condition. Even with his metal skin, I just thought it would be too weird for Peter and I to have sex.

"Just because I am not a slut like you Kitty, doesn't mean-"  
"I am sixteen okay? Perfectly normal. Don't you watch TV?"

"Do you know how stupid you sound?"

"Just saying..." She disappeared as she phased out of sight.

"Okay... are you going to have sex with him?" Daz questioned.  
"I don't know... where would we have it anyway! I kinda picture the occasion romantic... how can it be romantic here?"  
"Ask Kitty to leave."

"I don't want her to know! Then everyone will know! She is such a gossip!"

"Well then... I don't know. You can borrow one of the cars on your date."  
"Back seat Daz? How is that romantic?"

"He is eighteen. Go get a hotel room."  
"Okay. End of convo. I need to finish my psychology homework."  
"Right..." Daz said, unable to hide her smile.

A voice appeared in my head. "Ana, please come to my office." It was the Professor. Dang... I hope he didn't just hear what we were talking about...

I went to the Professor's office, as instructed, but he wasn't there. As soon as I entered I was greeted by a massive set of wings. Wings like an angel. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry for what? All I said was wow. I should be apologizing if I offended you. Its just your wings are so... beautiful."

"Beautiful..."

"Yeah..." I was careful not get near him, but had the strongest desire to touch them... when I realized I could touch them. They twitched when my fingers came into contact. "Sorry, I wasn't even thinking."

"Its fine..."

We were silent for few minutes as I traced each feather. I walked around him to the wing's origin on his back. "These are amazing..."

"They are horrifying."

"How can you say that?"  
"Try living with them." His head fell down, depressed.

"Not all mutant abilities are horrifying."  
"Oh really?"

"You aren't going to get rid of them are you?"  
"Thats what I was hoping."

"You shouldn't. I wish I could fly-" again "-you should keep them."

"I doubt you could change my mind."

"Take it from someone whose mutant ability was a curse."

"Was?"

The Professor entered the office in his hovering wheelchair. "Ana, thats enough. Warren can you wait outside for a moment? Perhaps the balcony for some fresh air?"

"Sure." He glanced at me as he exited. I returned his smile.

Warren... "What did you need Professor..."

"I was wondering how you were doing without your powers. How are you feeling?"

"Do you sincerely want to know or did you get a little help?" I tapped my frontal lobe.

"You are more like Logan every day."

"Maybe."

"I just wanted to know how you are progressing... no reappearance-"

"Why do you ask questions you already know Chuck?" Logan entered the office now, wet with sweat from a Danger Room session no doubt.

"I'm just curious as to how-"

"Don't bother. Magneto wiped them clean. Thats what you said. Thats what you know."

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. They continued to argue I shied out of the room.

"Hey."

"Its John."

"I know who it is." We chuckled.

"Mystique wants to talk to you."

"Since when has she been back in town?"  
"Since now. She wants to talk to you."

"Yeah... I heard yah. I will be right there."

Its funny how two rival mutant groups can live two miles away from each other. When I arrived I was greeted by apprehension. They all crowded the living room and just stared. Remy was the only one to move. His red eyes got closer. He cradled my hands in his.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just listen okay?"  
"Yes... okay."

He sat me down on the edge of the couch and used the armrest as his own seat. Mystique spoke with hope. "Rogue, we want you to join the Brotherhood."

Someone whose mutant ability was a curse.


	2. Heart? Broken

"What? Are you serious?" Remy rubbed my shoulder soothingly as I spoke in complete disbelief.

Mystique spoke bleakly. "My friend Destiny has foreseen a terrible-"

"Are you still really calling her your 'friend'?"

"Ana. Please this is no time for your nonsense. She has foreseen a terrible future. Usually her visions are blurry, as they may change, but this one is crystal clear. The days of mutants living in secrecy will be no longer. Within the next year, giant robots will be sent out to detain every mutant or worse. We need to prepare ourselves. Magneto is starting an army on Genosha."

The room was deathly quiet. Everyone overcome with a feeling of somber, heads down in disbelief. "Even if there was a war brewing, I'm not on your side. I'm not a mutant anymore. What can I do?"

"Magneto will give you back your powers. When he kidnapped you I thought he was going to help you. He was _trying_ to help you, but mutant genes are unpredictable. What happened to you...He would never wish that on anybody."

"Wait, you knew? You let him kidnap me?" I was suddenly furious. Mystique never had my best interest at heart but I still considered her my mother. But this?

"I never thought-" Mystique tried to defend herself, but I wasn't going to let her.

"I can't believe you Mystique. Of all the things you have ever done to me..."

"Chere, is okay..." Remy tried to calm be down, but to no avail.

"No it is not okay Remy!"

"Rogue, how is it that out of this whole conversation you seem to ignore the fact that the humans are starting a war!?" Pietro yelled. "You should be blessed that Magneto wants you at all!"

"I'm not his little dog jumping at everything he says trying to prove yourself to him. I don't need your Daddy's love."

"How dare you!" Wanda stepped in an effort to protect her brother.

Remy interjected now. "Pietro, Wanda sit down. If you touch a hair on her head I will kill you both."

"Everyone CALM DOWN!" Mystique, trying to get a handle on the situation, screamed at the top of her lungs. We obeyed. "Rogue, think about it. Myself, along with a few others, are leaving today. If you decided to join us, we will send a ship for you to take you to Genosha."

"I'm not going to Genosha. I am not going anywhere near Magneto."

Mystique approached me and, as if she had any right to being my mother, she cradled my hands in hers. "Please think about it."

I sighed.

"Pietro, Wanda, John... you are with me." She barked her final orders and exited with the three Brotherhood mutants trailing after her.

I followed them out of the house. "Wait! John?" I skipped over to him. He turned and faced me with a melancholy expression.

"What?"

"We have school tomorrow. You can't leave." The chilling winter breeze swept over us.

"Rogue, did you hear anything she said? I have to go."

"No you don't. Stay. Its January. January, February, March, April, and in June we graduate. We haven't been working this hard for nothing. If you even miss one day of school, you are going to be kicked out." When John was recruited to the Brotherhood about four years ago from Australia he should have been a sophomore in high school, but they held him back. Since then he just gave up. The only class he has ever gotten an A in was chemistry last year, but I think thats mainly due to the fact that we worked with Bunsen burners everyday. I never thought he cared about school. I thought he was just like Blob and Toad who dropped out in junior high, but last year we were in the same English class and he asked me for help on an essay. Ever since then I have been helping him with school. He wasn't even going to be graduating this year, but he talked to his counselor who said he had to take two summer school classes, have perfect attendance and get all B's during his senior year. While most of us seniors had only four classes and got out around noon, John was taking seven. He was at school Monday through Thursday from seven in the morning until three o'clock in the afternoon.

I even got to enlist the help of Xavier's staff. He comes to the mansion Tuesday through Thursday for tutoring or any other days he needs it. Beast and I help with English and Math. Remy helps him with French. Logan helps him with his physiology and biology classes, literally showing him organs and muscles at times. His other two classes are electives which he has to do on his own. He has been doing extremely well and was on the path to graduating, but if he leaves now all his hard work goes down the drain.

"Rogue. I can't. I have to go."

"John, please. Don't stay because I am asking you to. Stay for yourself."

He was silent for what seemed like minutes, staring at my optimistic face. He stayed silent as he walked over to Mystique and her minions. They spoke and then he came back to me. "Okay... I'm staying... for now."

"Good!" I squeezed him as hard as I could, but without my powers I felt so feeble. I squeezed anyway and he laughed.

"I have to go tie up some loose ends with Mystique. Hang out here a while and we can go to the mansion together? Beast is going to correct my English essay due tomorrow and help me a bit with my math review before the test tomorrow."

"Okay. No problem." Remy was at the door way as I made my way back into the house. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you even going to consider the offer?"

"No. The only thing I have to consider is deciding whether or not I should tell the Professor. I usually keep Brotherhood meetings to myself, but this is huge. This involves everyone."

"You can't tell the X-men! They will try to stop Magneto without thinking of the giant robots waiting to kill us."

"But-"

"Do not tell them yet Ro. Please..."

"Fine I won't tell them yet, but I will tell them soon... if I can even keep it out of my head. I live with a lot of psychics you know."

"You have enough on your mind. You probably won't even think about it, considerin' your Russian is coming into town tomorrow."

"His name is Peter." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"He is Russian ain't he?"

"Remy... wait. How do you know about Peter?"

"Lance told me."

"How the hell would he know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"LANCE!!!" I ran up the creaky stairs and into Lance's room. It was a complete pigsty.

"What?" He was laying on his bed in a contemplative position.

"I will answer my own question soon enough." I stretched over him and reached in the corner behind his bed probing for a clue.

"Rogue?! What are you doing?" Remy questioned when he arrived.

"Its fine Rem. I kind of like the view..." Lance folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh shut up!" I gave him a light tap on the head. "I'm looking for something." I began searching through the dresser and closet, then under his bed. Besides the numerous cob webs and miscellaneous papers there was the clue I was looking for. I held up a pink frilly thong.

"Lance you freak... didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Remy chuckled.

"I'm not! Its not mine!" He bolted up off the bed in a defensive stance.

"I know its not yours. Its Kitty's." I suggested.

"How... would you know that?"

"I'm only her roommate! I can't believe you are sleeping with her!" Wait, this was all fitting together perfectly. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"The past couple months..."

"But not anymore..."

"No... did she tell you?"

"She wanted you to go to the dance, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to go to that stupid thing."

"Dumb bitch."

"Why?"

"She is going out with my brother to that stupid dance! She is probably trying to make you jealous." I know I just received cataclysmal news just minutes ago that mutants might become extinct, but right now all I can think about is my brother.

"Well, that won't work. Like I could ever be jealous of that blue freak. No offense. Kitty was just sex. Good sex. Eh... alright sex. But its not like I am going to be her boyfriend or anything. She knew that that was the deal."

"I can't believe this... I gotta go tell Kurt."

"Look at what a good little detective you are, chere. Maybe you have a profession there."

"Maybe." Logan's animal instincts must be rubbing off on me.

I told my brother as soon as I got to the mansion, but he won't listen. He is too infatuated to know that he is going to get hurt. He said I can't protect him forever. He said he wants to show her that he is a good guy and the right guy for her. It would be romantic... if she was deserving. Kurt is always so careful when he teleports. If he doesn't know what is on the other side of a door he could get stuck. Why can't he be just as cautious about Kitty?

I was already asleep for hours when Kitty snuck back into our room. I wondered if she was with Lance. Or Bobby. Or anyone. I wanted to punch her, but I didn't. Maybe I couldn't protect him from this. He needed to know heartbreak. He needed to learn this lesson on his own.

The next day at school, Kitty and Kurt were walking around hand in hand. It was disgustingly annoying. But I wasn't going to think about that. Because I was going to go pick up Peter at the airport after school. I was so excited that he was coming home. I hadn't seen him in three months! The day went by quickly and soon I was on my way.

Peter was easy to recognize out of the hundreds of other arrivals. His black hair was growing past his ears last time I saw him, but now it was buzzed short. He was much larger than I remembered, working on his family farm in Russia seemed to have added even more muscle to his frame. These aren't the reasons I could effortlessly pick him out of the crowd. The real reason? January. In New York. Everyone else is bundled up to the extremes, including myself. But Peter? He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Peter!" I ran into his arms at full speed. He picked me up and spun me around. I felt perfect. Once on solid ground, I tried to kiss him. But he rebuffed my attempt.

"Ana! What are you doing? You want to put me in a coma?"

"No, I-"

"We can kiss later. Just not here, you know that."

"But-"

He let out a hearty laugh. "Calm down Ana. I'm excited too, but I can't get too excited."

I was so thrilled to tell him my secret, but now it didn't seem like the right time. "Yeah... okay. Well lets get to the car."

He held my gloved hand as I lead him to the parking garage where I parked the car. I had never wanted to kiss anymore more in my life! But I practiced my years of restrain. I don't know when I will tell him. Its not like its summer and I am in a bikini. I am literally covered from my neck down. I'm even wearing a beanie. The only exposed skin I have is my face. I want to tell him, but I just don't know how.

On the hour drive back home Peter talked about his sister, Illyana, who was extremely sick. Xavier and his friend Moria, who is a doctor, went to visit her. The outcome is regretful. All they know is that it is some virus that only effects mutants and its fatal. Illyana is Peter's only reason for living. She was the reason he went back to Russia. I feel awful that I took him from that. Kurt is the one that told him I was kidnapped. Otherwise Pete never would have known. It felt selfish to be glad he was back.

Peter also talked about the farm. It keeps him busy. He asked about school and the gossip around the mansion. I told him my concerns with my brother and Kitty. Just being next to him helped me relax. He also begged to go to McDonald's. He hadn't had a hamburger in months. We stopped on the way, though I didn't eat anything. The cashier's eyes lit up when Peter asked for ten dollar burgers, five dollar fries, fifteen chicken Mcnuggets and a large soda. She stared at us while he ate, thinking maybe I would eat a bite. Its not like Peter is obese! He looks like a fit football player, but weighs twice as much. It must be all that metal in his system.

When we pulled into the mansion's drive way we were greeted by ice skaters. Bobby had made a safe ice rink and everyone seemed to be outside enjoying it. Elizabeth and Allison were lacing up their skates as they waved to us. Jean and Scott held hands as they glided along the frozen water. They looked so in love. Storm was bringing out a tray of hot chocolate for the younger kids who eagerly made their way to the beverages. Kurt and Kitty were doing spins on the ice. They waved too. Ugh.

"Lets get you inside and settled in."

"Okay."

"Hey Colossus. You're back." Logan was in the foyer when we got in the house. His skates were slung over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you could skate Logan." I pondered aloud.

"Been around a few years. You pick up things now and then."

"Ahh..."

There was an awkward silence. Finally Logan barked. "Shouldn't you be putting your bags away bub?"

"Oh... yeah. I will see you both on the ice." Peter stammered. "I, uh... don't have my skates... here."

"Its okay Pete. Bobby can fashion you some ice ones."

"Okay... see you in a bit Rogue." He disappeared up the stair case.

"Soo... he seemed scared."

"You scared him, Logan."

"Or is he scared for another reason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Because he can finally get... intimate with his girlfriend?"

"Logan! Ew... I can't even believe you just said the word intimate."

"I know... neither can I."

"Honestly... he doesn't even know."

"You haven't told him?"

"No. So don't worry about it."

"Should we have the sex talk again or..."

"I remember it... don't worry."

"Just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay... hey just a heads up: Jean and Scott are out there."

He snarled. "Thanks."

"Hey..." Warren came out of the kitchen with a cookie in hand and greeted me.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, good. Just getting used to all this."

"Why aren't you out there ice skating with everyone?"

"My wings will just get in the way. I don't want to accidentally knock someone out." He laughed nervously.

"Bobby made a huge ice rink! Your wings won't get in the way..."

"Yeah, I don't know..."

"Fine, miss out. But this is kind of a family here. You have to accept it sooner or later."

"Perhaps later..."

"Fine. I'm going to head out there. See you around?"

"Yeah... oh wait Ana? It is Ana right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, thats Peter. He is a really good guy... You should get to know him."

"Oh... yeah he is my roommate I think."

"Oh thats right... you are in his old room. Well I guess its still his room. He doesn't live here. He is only going to be your temporary roommate."

"Yeah... Storm told me."

"Okay..." Why did I feel so awkward? "Maybe I will see you on the ice."

"See you later Ana."

The cool air felt amazing. I floated on the smooth ice, holding Peter's hand as he pulled me along side him. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but then an uneasy feeling swept over the crowd. I turned to see what everyone was looking at: my friends. Remy, Lance, John, and Toad (well Toad isn't my friend) were jaunting over to our group. I rushed over to them, impatiently wanting to know what they wanted.

"What are you guys doing here?" I inquired

Remy spoke. "We just came to ice skate Ro."

"Can't you ice skate somewhere else?"

"Come on please... We won't be startin' any trouble I promise yah. We just want to skate."

"Fine." I yelled for Bobby who came sliding over.

"What's going on? Everything okay Ana?"

"Yeah... can they skate with us?"

Bobby's voice trembled with apprehension. "Yeah... sure."

"Alright!" The boys made their way on to the ice where everyone seemed to stay clear of them. John perfectly meshed, but Lance and Toad were already rambunctious.

"Hey, thanks Iceman." Remy, nudged Bobby's shoulder playfully which seemed to loosen him up a bit.

"No problem." Bobby said as he went back to the rink.

"We aren't going to cause any trouble Ro, I promise."

"Okay..."

"So I see your hubby over there glaring at us. I don't think he likes me very much." Why is everyone asking about my boyfriend today?

"Remy... don't."

"Just wondering... did you tell him about your powers gone missin'?"

"No, I didn't. And that is none of your business."

"Come on now. I care about you."

"You missed out on your chance a long time ago Remy. Don't start."

"I know I did..." When Remy first moved here from New Orleans, he was eighteen and I was fourteen. I was spending a lot of time with the Brotherhood. I guess you could say it was my rebellious phase. Months passed and soon Remy was the only person I have ever felt close to. I wasn't afraid to tell him anything.

We went to a lot of high school parties. At one of them... Remy and I kissed. He knew the risk, but kissed me anyway and I nearly put him in a coma.

_"Woah..."_

_"Remy! I can't believe you just kissed me." My mind was abruptly flooded with memories of Louisiana. Poker nights with my dad... no not my dad. Remy's dad. "You're gonna kill yourself!"_

_"Come on, couldn't you feel the sparks flyin'?"  
"That was probably just you transferring your memories to me. Which I don't like. Now you are in my head."_

_"Harder for you to keep me out of your mind." He grinned, baring his white teeth. He kissed me again._

_Riding in the swamps... Ce qui se passe pour moi? I know French?! "Remy LeBeau! Seriously! Stop it!"_

_"I like you Ana." He held my hands in his._

_"John warned me about you, yah know? He said you were a womanizer."_

_"John warned me about you too. He said you were beautiful, but I didn't believe him."_

_I ignored the statement. I doubt John would say that. "Well? Are you a womanizer?"_

_"Maybe he's just jealous? You think about that?"_

_"John? Please..."_

_"Lets stop talking about John..."_

_I giggled. "Fine. So... you like me?" Was I blushing? I really hope I'm not blushing..._

_"These past few months have been amazing. Ever since I met you... I can't stop thinking about you."_

_"Me too..."_

_We left the party and spent the night together. Just talking... I asked him about his memories in my head. He told me of days at the bayou, Mardi Gras... _

The next day he was kissing some blonde. What never started, ended.

I want to forget about it, but I can't. Remy is still my friend, the only person I can really talk to. We just weren't meant to be.  
Retreating back to present day, "Okay then."

I didn't want to go back to Peter just yet. He is the definitely the jealous type. He would ask why they were here, what we were talking about, etc., etc... So I decided skate with Elizabeth and Daz for a while. They would probably ask about the Brotherhood too, but they would be more chill about it. "Hey whats up."

"Elizabeth won't shut up about the new guy." Daz stated. I started laughing. They didn't even care that the Brotherhood was here.

"What new guy? There are always new people around here."

"Warren!" Elizabeth gushed, "Warren is sooo cute."

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"The Professor asked me to give him a tour. I think we really hit it off. He is gorgeous!"

"Elizabeth... you barely know the guy! You talked to him for like... what? Fifteen minutes?" Daz grabbed a hair tie from her pocket and pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail.

"He sounds so eloquent..."

"I agree with Daz."

"Rogue! That is because you haven't met him!"

"Actually I have."

"You have?!" Daz and Allison glanced at me.

"Yeah, I saw him in the Professor's office yesterday."

"Rogue, you cannot have him!"

"Elizabeth he isn't your property." Daz giggled.

"No! Its not fair Rogue! You have Peter. Why would you want Warren?"

"I don't want Warren! You're going crazy. I have only had two conversations with him. I don't even know him. If you like him then great. Go for it. I'm leaving now..."

"Elizabeth! What is your problem?"

"I just..."

The conversation diminished as I got farther away. Where is Peter?

The day went on without interruption. There was a huge dinner to celebrate Peter's homecoming. (Jean made it "American" themed with an array of hot dogs, hamburgers, and other artery clogging master pieces. Scott didn't even seem to mind when Jean asked him to cook. He would do anything for her, including cooking food outside on the barbecue in chilling temperatures.) After dinner we took our dessert to the living room and watched movies all night. The younger students had to leave for bed at ten thirty. They left with loads of whining and moaning, "It's not fair..."

I thought I would finally tell Peter about my powers. He walked me to my room. When I went in to kiss him I was greeted by cold metallic lips. Then he said goodnight...

Saturday was spent at the mall like it usually is. Whoever wants to go has to be ready by noon. The students are hauled off in bus loads to the nearest mall. They are free to go wherever they want, but have to meet back at five o'clock to leave. Unfortunately, as an older member, it is my responsibility to be a chaperon this week. Peter joined me and wanted to go to the theater. It was only the dollar theater, so all the movies were months old but Peter didn't know the difference. There are no theaters in Russia apparently. He opted for an action flick and surprisingly did not order popcorn.

On Sunday John came over for a study session. Dr. McCoy and I met him in the main library and tried to explain the quadratic formula, but to no use.

"This doesn't make any sense!" John complained. "When am I ever going to have to use this crap?"

"Just try to understand John..." Beast tried reasoning.

I noted, "Remember its negative 'b' , plus or minus-"

"The square root of blah blah blah... yes I know that already. I just don't know why I have to do a hundred problems on this formula!"

"Your teacher just wants you to practice John." Beast added, "Practice makes perfect."

"Whatever..."

"John... you are going to get this. Trust me."

"Sure, Rogue. Sure."

Three hours later John was done with his math homework, art homework, and half way done with his English project that wasn't due until next week. Dang... I haven't even started mine. I left the room, but still could hear Beast reciting Shakespeare quotes as I made my way down the hall.

I opened the door to my room. "What. The. Fuck."

"Rogue... I... I didn't think you were here."

"What do you mean you didn't think I was here Peter? I was down stairs in the study...This is my room."

"I'm gonna go..." Kitty put back on her pants and her shirt and scrambled out of the room.

"Did you just have sex with her?"

"Ana... I-"

"Did you just have sex with her?!" I demanded.

Unable to meet my eyes, "Yes."

I wanted to cry. "Why would you do that to me?" I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't know what its like for me! Its so hard... I want you so bad all the time and I can't have you."

"Why... why would you do this to me?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I was thinking... When we were ice skating the other day I saw you with Gambit and he... I was jealous and Kitty said that you two were getting back together and today you were with John all day-"

"Wait, you had sex with her then?! On the first fucking day you were here?!"

"...Yes."

"I can't believe you!"

"I came here to spend time with you Ana! I did! But you are so busy and-"

"Me and Gambit have never been together so we couldn't possibly be getting _back_ together. I told you I was helping John _study_! Its not even like we were alone! Beast was there! Not that I have to explain any of this to YOU!"

"Ana, I'm sorry. I was just so insecure about us. Kitty meant nothing. Kitty meant nothing to me, I swear. I don't even know how this happened."

"When Magneto kidnapped me, my powers were stripped away. I have been wanting to tell you ever since you got here. I have been wanting to kiss you and I'm so glad i didn't! You are a digusting-"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Logan entered the room with Kurt by his side. "I can hear you two screaming from the Danger Room!"

"Peter just slept with my roommate."

"What?!" Logan growled, his adamantium claws instantly emerging.

"You had sex with Kitty?" I could feel Kurt's heart breaking, just as I predicted. "I thought we were friends Peter, why would you do this to me? To my sister?"

"I- I..." Peter couldn't get a word out.

I was going to leave this with the final word. "You two deserve each other Pete. By the way, you should really get checked out. Syph is a bitch along with all the other STD's she has once had."

"Professor!" I slammed open the door to his office, where he was going through meticulous paper work.

"Ana, please calm down... what is the problem?"

"I need a new room."

"Why? Whats wrong with your current living situation?"

"My roommate just had sex with my now ex-boyfriend. I need a new room because if I stay in there I will tear her head off. Literally."

He rubbed his temples. "Ahh... well Ana I am sorry. There are no other rooms available."

"There has got to be a hundred rooms in the mansion. Thats why it is called a _mansion_."

"They are all full."

"There has got to be one open room... Please Professor. Please..." I was begging now.

"Well, I shouldn't allow this considering what you just told me about sexual relations going on between the students, but there is a room. You will room with Warren, until I can make other arrangements."

"I can't be in Peter's old room!"

"It's not Peter's room and he won't be staying there. Scott is taking him to the airport as we speak."

"I can't be in Peter's old room." I repeated.

"This is your only option."

"Fine."

Warren answered the door on my second knock. "Hey... what's up?"

"I'm your new roommate."


	3. Swayed By Hope

"Really?" Warren beamed.

"Yeah, just for now. Until they can find me a new room."

"What happened to your other room?"

"There is a huge skank infestation." I quipped sarcastically. He laughed.

"Actually... I already know what happened. Scott wasn't to pleased to have to escort Peter here to get his things and then escort him out. Are you okay? Do you wanna talk..."

"I don't know. I guess talk. First of all I can't stand this room. I have to sleep in his bed. I can still smell him."

"Why don't we switch?"

"No, its fine."

"Come on. No big deal."

"Fine... if you are sure."

"It is fine. See? First problem solved."

"Yeah..." I tried to smile, but I don't think my lips moved.

"So..." He grabbed my shoulders and placed me on his bed. I sunk in.

"I can't believe he had sex... with _her_. Disgusting..." I don't know if it was him in particular that made me open up, I more so just wanted to vent.

"How long were you together anyway?" He sat on the other bed, arms resting on his knees.

"About seven months? And do you know out of those seven months, he was in Russia for four of them."

"Talk about long distance... he was literally on the other side of the world."

"Yeah... I went to Russia few times to visit him... I feel as if the past seven months have been a waste of time."

"That was the situation with my ex girlfriend... I guess you wouldn't call her my girlfriend at all, she was just using me." Why would anyone hurt him?

Thats when I really looked at Warren. He looked perfect, stereotypical. Blonde hair, blue eyes, structured jaw line, the exact nose to fit his face, his Greek god like body... He was perfect, yet he wasn't. His doleful blue eyes protective, but of what? "People are mean."

"Yeah..."

"I'd love to talk more, but I honestly just want to go to sleep and erase this weekend from my mind."

"I understand."

"Thanks." I sprawled out on the bed, stuffing my head into what used to be Warren's pillow. It smells like the Abercromie and Fitch store. How cliché.

"Um... Ana..."

My voice muffled: "What?"

"I want to be honest with you."

This was intriguing... I turned to face him. "With what?"

"I like you."

"What..." My brows furrowed in confusion.

"I know I barely know you... this is just some little crush. But yeah, I like you."

"Thats sweet..." I guess... I don't really know what to make of it. "But I can't say that I feel the same way. I hardly know you. Besides that, my friend Elizabeth kinda likes you."

"Who?"

"She showed you around the grounds the other day. Girl with the purple hair..."

"Oh, purple hair," he said making the connection.

"Yes. Purple hair."

"But I don't like her. I like you. And now we are roommates and now its weird. I'm sorry I even mentioned anything about it."

"Its okay. The honesty is refreshing."

"Well, how about we go on a date?" Warren offered.

"Um... I don't know."

"Not a date, date. Just a friend date?"

"Friend date?"

"To get to know each other..."

I looked into his light blue eyes. I can't believe I am saying this... "Okay, sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow night?"

"I kinda have school. Don't you?"

"Umm... no. I have always been home schooled. Oh wait... I have Danger Room sessions all day with Logan tomorrow anyway."

"Good luck with that."

"Is he cool? I mean I have only met the Professor and Storm."

"Honesty right?"

"Yeah..." His voice was weary.

"Even your feathers will be aching after tomorrow."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"So... I guess we will have to put off our date. I mean friend date."

"How 'bout Wednesday? I don't have school that day. Its a holiday."

"Okay. Wednesday."

I smiled. I smiled?! "Okay... well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I don't want to admit it, but I was excited. Peter and I just sort of happened. It seems weird that I would even be thinking about dating after what just happened to me with him, but if I can get Peter out of my mind it may be easier to move on. With my powers I'm used to having people in my head, their thoughts. Even now, their memories are still my own. Usually it is so loud in my head, with everyone's thoughts and emotions, but now all I feel is anger and sadness because of how Peter hurt me. I don't want to feel that anymore. I want those memories swept away. I don't even want to know that Peter ever existed. And now Warren is in my life. I have never dated before. I was eager to have this new experience. No pressure. I went to sleep smiling.

My smile faded by Monday night. We were lying in our beds. The lights were off, but we were still awake.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I can't go out with you on Wednesday."

"Why not?" Was I relieved? Or disappointed?

"I just... can't."

"Wow, thanks. I see how much you respect me. I don't even get a reason?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

On Tuesday, I found out why.

"What is that?!"

"Huh?"

It was third period English. Our teacher was going over the Canterbury Tales and we were supposed to be diligently taking notes which was near impossible with my teacher's whining voice. The girl seated in front of me was reading a tabloid with a very familiar face on the cover. "Can I see that?"

She looked at me skeptically. This was probably the only sentences I have said to her all year. She handed it over. And there he was: Warren Worthington in a sparkling tux at a benefit last week... a_ttending a luncheon this Wednesday with his father. The lavish affair will be held at the Empire State Building in a private room, at noon..._ Worthington. As in the multi billion dollar Worthington Industries. As in the eighteen year old socialite brat Warren Worthington. Warren Worthington, who nobody knew, was a mutant.

That night we argued as if we were a couple, living together. Which I guess we were. We talked again in the darkness of the night.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About?"

"Your last name is Worthington."

"Yeah..."

"So you forgot about this luncheon and realized you can't invite me."

"I... didn't want to scare you off or tell you that I'm rich because I... I just don't like when people know I have money! They treat me different."

"I didn't even like you in the first place! Why would this change anything! I'm only mad because you ditched me to go to some fancy luncheon. What the heck is a luncheon!?"

"Its a... just forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"If you tell me, I will understand."

"Its an obligation for me to go. I have to go. I'm the prodigal son of a high profile mogul. I don't want to go, but I am. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"...why can't I come?"

"You would want to come to something like that?"

"What? You think I wouldn't fit in?"

"I would love you to come... but your not exactly the kind of company my dad would approve of. And thats why I like you. You aren't some carbon copy of every one else in this world."

"It seems that you and your dad don't get along? I might be the perfect company for just that kind of situation."

"You may be right."

I felt a breeze and then he was on top of me, kissing my lips in the darkness. His kisses were subtle and soft.

I wouldn't have told Warren this, but actually I was dead afraid of going to this event. I was some southern belle, transformed into even more brash New Yorker. Years under Logan's upbringing has left me with less manners than I might have liked and he definitely didn't teach me girly things like make up or dresses. For the majority of my high school life I only had chap stick and black eyeliner in my cosmetic bag. All of freshman year I wore nothing but black, trying to cover every inch of skin. I have only recently discovered dresses. And now I invited myself to some fancy party, luncheon, and I have no idea what to do with myself.

I asked Daz for help. She was elated, to say the least. Daz wants to be a singer. She is all about the glitz and the glam. I didn't tell Elizabeth about the event because I knew she would overreact. I can't believe how she snapped the other day. It is so unlike her.

The day of the event arrived and I was wearing a shiny teal strapless, medium length dress with opaque tights and matching black ankle boots. I skimped on the jewelry, only wearing tiny pearl earrings. As it was winter, I borrowed a gray sweater laced with silver from Daz and hoped we would stay indoors. I wore my hair down and straightened my natural curls. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was unrecognizable, mostly because I was missing my white streak. It had disappeared over night and I was still getting used to it. I guess I was really just... normal.

"You look amazing..." Warren gasped as he took me in head to toe.

"Thank you. You look quite dapper yourself," I winked.

"You are missing something though."

"What?" My voice quieted.

"Turn around."

I joked, "If this is just so that you could look at my butt-"

He chuckled, "Just turn around Ana."

"Fine." I turned and felt his hands at the back of my neck, moving my long brown hair. A silver necklace came in view above me and floated down. A bird, about the size of a silver dollar, strewn with diamonds was now centered on my collar bone. "Warren its beautiful... You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but you like it right?"

"Of course I like it. It reminds me of you." I missed his wings now. He didn't seem like himself with out them, but they were harnessed against his back hiding under his suit.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

I was nervous as I rode up the large elevator. Logan takes Kurt and I to the Empire State Building every year since I moved to New York. Sometimes we take the audio tour and stroll the tower while listening to facts about the building and the city. Before each yearly outing, we mix it up by hitting a new restaurant and picking a new place for dessert. We have been to almost every eatery in New York by now. Every time I come up here I am so in awe of the view. I never knew anyone could be this high. Today I especially took it for granted. I can't fly anymore. I'm not bullet proof... I'm not anything.

The metal doors opened and Warren whispered, "I'm going to introduce you to my dad okay?"

"You don't get along with your dad very much do you?"

"Not at all." He ushered me out of the elevator.

"Is he a mutant?"

"No."

"Does he know? About your wings?"

"Yeah... Okay there he is." He was a grandiose man, everything I pictured him to be. I pictured an older Warren, more distinguished, and there he was.

I was preparing my manners along with an introduction when I noticed an out of place group of men near the food table. What were they doing here? "Warren, hold on. I... Just hold on."

"Where are you..." Warren's voice trailed off as he watched me.

I walked to the three men, weaving through the riches to the rags. "What are you idiots doing here?"

Remy, John, and Toad looked at me with the same amount of surprise that I currently possessed. Remy in a black tux was quite an attractive sight, if I must acknowledge. The skinny tie was trendy these days and suit him perfectly. His brown hair was tousled perfectly. Who knew Remy LeBeau knew anything about how to dress himself. John wore a gray tux that I remembered from prom last year when he took Wanda. As for Toad... he didn't look that bad. Actually it looked like he bathed for once. "What are _you_ doing here?" They asked.

My hand defensively went on my hip. "_I'm_... I'm on a date if you must know."

"To who?" Remy asked, eyebrows raised.

"None of your business."

I eyed John, knowing he knew the answer. "Warren," John stated.

I need to lessen his time in the mansion. And how did he know anyway? Oh, no... did Elizabeth know? "Warren... Worthington?" Remy clarified.

"Yes, Warren Worthington. Not that that matters! What are you creeps doing here, because I know you weren't invited."

"If you must know, your boyfriend's daddy is doing some dirty business and we are here to put an end to it."

"What do you mean..."

"He is working with Senator Kelly. They know about the mutants. They have developed a serum that will get rid of mutant abilities, which would be fine and dandy if someone wants it, but they don't plan to ask permission."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Why would be here if I was kidding chere?"

"I just... Worthington industries is just a bunch of investment bankers. I can't believe they would get into something like that."

"Not anymore. They have gone the more scientific route."

"How does Kelly even know about us? How did he know to get in contact with Worthington?"

"Some insider from S.H.I.E.L.D. We are only keeping Kelly around to find out who the rat is."

"I'm guessing you are here to teach Worthington a lesson?"

"Of course." The three men said in unison.

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Well, I assume you are going to kill him."

"Maybe..." Remy said devilishly.

"If you do that you are exposing us all and that won't help anything."

"Well, what do you think we should do then?"

"I don't know. Scare him a bit. Tell him what you know and-"

"How 'bout we hang the lil rich guy on top of this building!" Toad offered.

John smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. Do you approve Rogue?"

"Not exactly, but go for it."

"Come on Toad." John and Toad disappeared into the crowd.

Remy shuffled his feet, an action so uncommon of him. "Hey... I heard about Peter."

"Did you now..."

"You don't deserve to be hurt like that." He reached for my hand. Our fingers intertwibed, I wondered if he could feel the goosebumps popping up all over my skin. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged.

"You look beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen you in a dress." He still held on to my hand.

"I _know _I have never seen you in a tux."

"Maybe you will see me in one again someday, huh cheré?"

I could barely breathe, "I doubt it."

"I must say that I kinda miss the white streak in your hair. Its like you are a different person without it." He brushed my bangs out of my face.

"You can thank your Magneto for that."

He ignored the statement. "You know you boyfriend over there is mentally giving me a lobotomy by staring at me like that." Remy nodded in Warren's direction.

I took my hand away from him. "Yeah I should go. You... you should go."

"Warren Worthington, eh? I didn't know you were that kind of girl Ro'."

He was being his version of playful, which mostly just got under my skin. "Leave. Now."

"Okay... okay." He grinned.

Warren strode next to me. "Who was that guy?"

"Warren, you have to go."

A look of confusion swept over his face. "What?"

"You have to go fly. Those guys are going to kidnap your dad and place him at the top of this building. And I think they mean the very top."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because... I kind of told them too," I sighed.

"What?!"

"Did you know your dad is making some anti mutant serum?"

"Yes... I am one of his test subjects."

"Well, those guys I was talking to are from The Brotherhood. They have some intel that when mutants come out of the closet, your father isn't going to hand out the serum voluntarily and those guys are here-"

"Well, what do I do?!"

"You have to go save your father! If we intervene now, The Brotherhood will just cause a scene. That won't be good."

The Brotherhood left Worthington up there without even making sure they got the job done. Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Warren flew up to save him and seemed surprised when his dad hugged him in gratitude. But then his dad told him to cover up his wings. He dismissed himself and went back to his party. Unbelievable. I kissed Warren's cheek, hoping to heel his wounds. We hugged.

Back at the mansion I told The Professor of the news. (I wasn't ready to tell him about the robots yet; I tried to keep my mind clear and focused.) A briefing was held with all level one X-men which included Beast, Wolverine, Storm, Jean, and Cyclops. It was intimidating. I had never been the center of attention at a briefing unless I was in trouble for something.

I told them the information. Wolverine growled. Beast nodded in hopelessness. Jean held Cyclop's hand. The Professor didn't seem suprised as I spoke.

"Kelly has been trying to get into S.H.I.E.L.D systems to uncover their secrets, but I didn't think it would resort to this." Xavier finally said.

"We need to get into contact with Fury as soon as possible. They need to know-"

"Ugh, Fury..." Logan snarled.

"You are right Rogue. Cyclops go to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Speak only to agent Nick Fury and no one else. Be as elusive as possible."

"Yes, Professor." He kissed Jean on the cheek and breezed out of the briefing room.

"Storm and Wolverine: reinforce Danger Room training and scouting missions. Make sure to add the new recruits."

"Some of those pip squeaks aren't ready for scouting missions. I'm not going to chase them if they get lost in the desert somewhere!" Logan barked.

"Storm will be the judge of that."

"Yes, Professor." Storm left the room as well.

Logan stayed in the room, being nosy, as Xavier continued on, "Jean and Beast you are holding down the fort. I am going to spend some time with our lovely New York Senator-"

At that moment Rachel crashed into the room, falling into her mother's arms. "Mommy! I don't like when Bobby babysits me! He takes me outside and throws snowballs at me!"

"You are supposed to throw them back kid." Logan advised. I was surprised Logan said anything at all. I'm not supposed to say anything... but Logan and Jean had an affair about four years ago. Just before Rachel was born. Scott was getting a little too close to Emma Frost when the X-men teamed up with the Hellfire Club so Jean retaliated by going after Logan, but it went a little too far. Months passed, but Scott and Jean made up and had Rachel. They have been perfect ever since. Logan was left heartbroken. I know he really loved her.

"I can't! I'm just a little girl!" She whined.

"Can you all excuse us? I need to speak to Rogue alone." We all looked at the Professor, none of us accustomed to the urgency in his voice. The X-men left the room silently. "Rogue, how are your current living arrangements?"

"Fine..."

"This outing you and Warren had... was it a date?"

"Not really."

"I don't need to remind you-"

"Professor, I'm not exactly ready for a real relationship. I would never do anything-"

"Okay, okay. Well... one thing I wanted to ask: Have you told Warren about Magneto?"

"No... why? Should I?"

"No, I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"He doesn't have the highest self regard. I would like him to adjust to his condition, but I don't want to forcibly sway his mind of course. But I don't want you putting Magneto into his head either."

"Okay... I won't."

"Its in his own best interest."

"Of course..."

Its as if Xavier saw Magneto coming.

xxx

The month progressed:

Kitty was put on probation. I have never seen anyone kicked out of the mansion before. Not even me and all the trouble I get into! She moved back to Chicago with her parents and I must say, for the past two weeks the mansion is a little quieter without her. I'm glad I don't have to see her wretched face anytime soon. What kind of sick person would do what she did? Kurt and I are still nursing heartbreak because of her.

Warren and I continued our casual dating. He was a nice boy... I can't say I'm attracted to him. When we kissed... it was nice. I wanted more, but he stopped. I haven't wanted to kiss him since. I am starting to see the mask he puts on. I can't seem to get pass it because I don't even think he knows its there. I don't want to be vein, but I liked how people look at me when I'm with him. No one has ever been envious of me. Usually, everyone just felt sorry for me. But with Warren... I feel special and imporant in part to how he treats me.

Elizabeth is furious with me "going behind her back and dating Warren" and isn't speaking to me. Daz took sides and chose me which just infuriated Elizabeth more. I can't believe it. When she moved here we immediately became friends. I have loved her as one of my best friends. Daz and I let her in to our little group and now she is going completely psycho! Maybe she was never a good friend in the first place?

School continued. Senior year seemed to be going by so fast, too fast. I had a memory test in psychology and ironically forgot about it. John has been hanging out with the X-men more often, not even to do homework. Him and Bobby Drake seem to really be friends.

Scott let Nick Fury know what was going on and to keep a heads up, but where the relationship between the X-men and S.H.I.E.L.D was filled with allegiance... it is now filled with skepticism. I think the Professor sees the darkness ahead, but won't say anything to us. He spends alot of time in Washington D.C, continuing to be at every press meeting that the Senator is in. Jean and Beast are constantly out trying to find new alliances. Storm put the scouting missions on hold while she went to converse with the Morlocks. Logan has been doing Danger Room sessions like crazy. He is going way to far...He even had me do one! I don't even have my powers! I nearly lost my arm! And I threw up afterwards because of all the gymnastic moves I had to do to avoid my impending death sentence. Logan was glad! He said it scared the newbies! Jubilee cried!

The students go on with daily life, totally unaware.

As for me... I can't believe that a month ago, I was planning on visiting Peter in Russia for Valentine's day and now I'm being spoiled by Warren: something I am not used to. It is Valentine's Day and he was surprising me after school. It wasn't much of a surprise since Daz told me he asked her my schedule for that day and what he had planned. He was going to jet me off to Maine for a lobster dinner... Maine! Just because he can!

I had to work late on a project that day at school, but I knew Warren was going to pick me up so I wore something nice. Everyone at school just stared at me all day as if they barely realized I existed. "Wasn't that the goth girl...?" They whispered while I couldn't hide my grin.

All the students had left hours ago. I walked out of the school building as a limo rolled up. Warren appeared from the sun roof and waved. He was so cute! I ran in his direction when someone came in my way. His white hair and flowing cape were immediately recognizable.

"Hello Rogue."

"Magneto! What are you doing here?" I barked.

Remy came out from behind Magneto. I looked over at Warren who was alarmed. I tried to wave him off, letting him know everything was okay... when I knew that it wasn't. "Calm down chere. Just here to talk..."

Magneto began, "I came here to extend my hand to you. I thought a personal, formal introduction would entice you more into joining me."

"Pardon my language, but... FUCK YOU."

"That isn't a very nice thing to say..."

"You KIDNAPPED ME and stole my powers!"

"I can give those back to you."

"I don't believe you. You would want something in return and I don't want to give you anything!"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your father?"

"What are you lying about now?!"

"Your white piece of hair is noticeably absent. A shame since its a little piece of me that you possess."

My vision blurred... my brain mumbling all sorts of words that were incomprehensible. "What are you talking about?"

"Your real name is Anna-Marie and you are my daughter."

I looked at Remy, hoping his face could give me some kind of answer, but he was emotionless. "You gotta be kidding me."

Just then I heard the roar of a Harley whizzing down the street. Logan jumped off and raced over to me as my shield. "Get away from her."

"Hey, we aren't hurting nobody! Just here to ask the pretty girl a question thats all." Remy tried to calm Logan, but Logan is never calm.

"And if we were, why would you come? You are no match for me. I just _feed_ off of your adamantium you silly man."

Logan stretched out uncontrollably. I could almost hear the metal disconnecting from his bone. "Stop! Don't hurt him! STOP IT!" I yelled out.

"Calm down, my girl." Logan's pain stopped. I held his hand which seemed to keep him at bay. "He knows the truth about us. Ask him."

I began, "Logan..."

"Whatever he told you is a LIE!" Logan cried.

"He said that he is my father."

"I... He-"

"Tell her the truth you brute!" Magneto demanded.

"Yes... yes he is your father." Logan's face fell into his palms.

"See? I was telling the truth all along. Anna... I want you to join me. I am the key to your past, the key to your future..."

"Don't listen to him Ana!" Logan pleaded.

Warren was by my side now. "Leave her alone."

Remy stepped forward as he threatened. "Oh, don't be startin' a fight with me or I will rip each one of those precious feathers and use 'em to stuff my pillow!"

"STOP IT!" I yelped. "I.. I will go with you Magneto."

"No!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh do shut up!" With a flick of Magneto's wrist Logan was thrown a hundred yards, crashing through buildings. "Lets go."

"Ana... Ana you can't..." Warren's voice trembled.

"You are welcome to come with us. I can help you," Magneto offered.

"What could you do for me?"

"Warren, no-" I tried to interject but I could feel Warren swaying at Magneto's hopeful words.

"I could make it so your angelic wings retract."

"You can?" Warren asked in disbelief. "What if I don't want them at all..."

"I wouldn't know why you would want to get rid of your gifts... but yes I could do that for you as well. I am a kind man."

I rolled my eyes. "Warren, don't."

"I have to. I am coming with you."

Magneto clapped his hands, "Great!"

xxx

I shouldn't be here. I am currently living in Genosha, a safe haven island for mutants. I live in a giant metallic castle among, what used to be, my kind. Mutants. Everyone here is a mutant. I never knew there was such an array of gifts. I saw a skeleton person... a man literally on fire. But me? I eagerly await Magneto's promise. I want my powers back. I was grateful. He said when he gave them back to me I could control them. I want my freakish white stripe of hair back even though it belongs to him.

I feel out of place here. I didn't know there were so many of us.

My name is Anna-Marie. I go by Anna. I am seventeen. I was born in South Carolina and killed my mother during child birth. My father abandoned me, but his associate Mystique took me in and raised me in secrecy until I was five years old. Magneto told me this and he was hard to ignore when he had my birth certificate naming him as the father. He said after I killed my mother, his love, he didn't want me. He couldn't stand to be next to me. So he left to tend to his other family which included my half brother Pietro and my half sister Wanda. He told me all this, without censors. It was alot to take in, but he was honest with me when no one else was.

When I was five, Mystique was put into jail and I was placed in Xavier's Institute along with my brother.

But now I am in this cold tin building... I feel alone. I miss my brother. I miss Logan. But I need to do this. I need to be here, but I shouldn't be here.


	4. Spirit of Forgiveness

C**hapter 4**

Day one in Genosha: getting settled in, which wasn't hard to do. I didn't go to the mansion to gather any of my things. I was too scared to see anyone. I don't really know what I am doing here. I just want to be me again. I am obviously a masochist.

I look around this metal world and try to remember if I have been here before. I remember Magneto coming into my room and taking me, Kitty fast asleep (though I am so sure... she isn't that much of a heavy sleeper is she? I was screaming!). I remember waking up in Logan's arms as when he rescued me. That's it.

Day two in Genosha: basic physical, blood analysis, and a bone marrow sample. Dr. Essex is performing all these actions. (Have I met him before? Did he take away my powers in the first place?) Essex gives me the creeps. His silver skin, his shiny rubber black hair, and red eyes... the red eyes weren't like Remy's, always smiling, but something sinister. He injects the needle, my crimson blood fills through the tubes and into small labeled viles. He looks like he is on drugs. I thought he might honestly drink my blood or something. He is twitchy and lacks patience, as if saying "Why doesn't your blood come out faster?" But he doesn't say anything. It doesn't even seem like he is breathing.

After he extracted a sample bone marrow, he ran out of the hospital-like room and into the lab next door like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey... how are you?" Remy's familiar ruby eyes came into contact with mine as he peered his head through the door.

"Great... good. Feeling a little woozy... and my back hurts. Without my powers everything hurts a little more. I might end up with bruises everywhere I was poked today. But yeah I'm good."

"You're a trooper."

"I try..." I tried to better position myself on the hospital bed, hoping this gown wasn't too revealing.

"So I heard you are having a family dinner tonight."

"Yup... should be interesting."

"I have step brothers and sisters... but damn I wouldn't want yours."

"They hate me enough already. I'm sure this is just the thing to turn it around!" My sarcasm was unavoidable.

"Are you happy here?"

"I don't know Remy... This is only my second day here."

"Oh... right."

"So what are you doing conversing with me? Don't you have a job here or something?"

"I used to do training for the newbies, but Magneto has a new job for me and told me to come here."

"Ahh..."

"Hey... Rogue, I wanted to tell you something-"

Warren's presence interrupts Remy's train of thought. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good as can be. How is your day going?"

"They just need my marrow and then I'm done for the day. I really hope this works Ana. I can't help but get excited."

"I still don't get why you would want to get rid of your wings. They are awesome."

"You wouldn't understand Ana..."

"Oh, she understands. See you 'round chere."

"I thought you had something to tell me?"

He grinned. "I will tell you later."

"Okay..."

Later on that evening I was getting ready for my family dinner. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I am going to be sitting at a table with Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro. This is surreal. I just realized I'm Jewish...

I had so many questions about my mother and about their life together. Tonight may not be the best time because I doubt Wanda and Pietro want to discuss their father's extra marital affair. Maybe after dessert-

I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and a hand pressed against my mouth as a familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Rogue, it's me."

I tore out of his hold, "Remy, what the fuck?"

"Shh..."

"Why the secrecy? What is going on?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Why? Remy tell me whats happening!"

"That job Magneto wanted me to do... its not good."

"Elaborate."

"Essex and Magneto don't know if they can give you your powers back. What happened before was just a fluke. They want to use you as a lab rat along with the others they have prisoner. Half of the testing is fatal."

"You didn't know about this before?"

"No, I just found out. I swear."

So many things were swimming in my mind. What is happening? How can Magneto do this? Remy isn't lying... thats for sure. His eyes were so sad. "How can we escape?"

He ran his fingers through his brown scruffy hair in despair. "I have a little row boat... it won't get us very far considering were are in the middle of the ocean, but-"

"Okay, lets go. I'm assuming we don't have a lot of time."

"None at all."

"We need to go get Warren and we need to help those prisoners."

"Chere, we don't have time."

"We do."

"Rogue, you obviously do not understand the severity of this situation."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Lets go down to the lab first."

Remy rushed me through the halls: left, right, left, left... He knew the maze like the back of his hand.

"Oh my god..." My jaw dropped, along with my heart. There were ten cells each with a single prisoner. They looked skeletal as if they hadn't been fed in days. Half of them were strapped to machines... Remy place his hand on the nearby scanner where it identified him as Gambit. He pushed a few buttons in a specific sequence and the jail cells opened.

"Thank god." A purple skinned young women hugged Remy. "My name is Clarice. I can create teleportation portals."

"That can come in use. Thank you," Remy said quietly.

Clarice and Remy helped the rest of the captives as I made my way the back of the prison. A small green boy was huddle in the corner of his cell. "Hey..." He looked up at me, his yellow eyes wide open. He reminded me of Kurt. "Its okay... come on." He couldn't be older than seven. He barely weighed a thing as I swept him up in my arms. He held tightly on to me.

"Rogue, no. We can't take him."

"Remy, he is just a little boy."

"His power is to get rid of our powers. If we take him I won't have my powers and we will be defenseless. We can't take him."

The boy in my arms began to whimper. "I don't care Remy. I am taking him."

"Rogue, this is NOT the time to be stubborn okay?!"

"Remy, I can't make a portal until he leaves." Clarice reminded.

"I know! Fine Rogue, fine. Clarice, Rogue and I are taking the boy on the boat. You help the rest of these people."

"Okay," Clarice complied.

"Rogue, Warren is down the hall. Room six. Hurry."

"Okay."

I ran down the hall with the child still in my arms. I looked through the window of room six and saw Warren strapped to a machine similar to the ones of the prisoners. I thought he might be dead, but his eyes fluttered open when I came into the room. "Warren, we need to leave."

"Why?"

Couldn't he sense the urgency in my voice? "Magneto and Essex are planning on doing tests on us. They don't know how I lost my powers. They can't help you Warren."

"Yes, they can."

"Warren! We need to get out of here! They could kill you with all the test-"

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"If there is the slightest chance that I can get rid of these wings, I am taking it."

"Warren, please-" My eyes started to fill with tears, but I couldn't let them escape.

"I am staying."

"Don't do this..."

"Goodbye Ana." I left him there. He wanted to take this risk. He was too far gone for me to save. I justified my reasons. I left him there.

We escaped. By some strike of luck, we escaped. I'm sure Magneto knew we were gone, but for whatever reason he didn't come after us. Using Remy's satellite phone we called the mansion. Hours later, floating with the current of the Atlantic Ocean, the X-jet came to our rescue. It was just Storm and Beast. They didn't ask if we were okay. They barely looked at us.

Later on in the mission briefing room, all level one members were present when Remy made his startling request.

"I want to become an X-man."

"Why now Cajun? You been workin' for Mags this whole time and now-"

"Logan, please calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Logan snarled, but obeyed as the Professor continued, "Gambit you are more than welcome to join us."

"He at least has to give us something! Otherwise who knows! He could still be working for Magneto right now!" Logan accused.

"I will give you whatever you want. Magneto is working with this guy Essex, taking samples of the mutant gene, trying to create some super mutant in hopes to destroy the giant robots out to kill us."

Scott's forehead wrinkled in distress, "What robots? What are you talking about?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is scared of us and dey are taking precautions. They are making giant robots made to identify mutants. Magneto won't take that sittin' down yah know, so he started this training facility on Genosha. I was in charge of basic training, but I left when I found out he was keeping mutants prisoner and he expected me to finish them off. I want to be a good guy now."

"He wants a war..." The Professor whimpered.

"What else do you know?"

"He has some key additions, but so do you. The mutants we helped escape plan on joining you like Blink and Marrow. Pyro and me joinin' is like ten people-"

Scott continued his interview. "What key additions?"

"Well... Mastermind for one. He is a mean son of a bitch. He can create illusions with out you even knowing. You all know the next two... Professor your bro is there and yours too Cyclops."

"What?! Alex is working for him?"

"Magneto is promising more than he can handle. He says he can get rid of mutant abilities or help you control them. That is probably how he roped in Havok, but so far the findings are unstable. Rogue was just a mishap. Essex can't figure it out."

"How many mutants does he have?" Storm questioned.

"On Genosha? Maybe eight hundred... maybe more."

"Oh my god..." Storm and Jean spoke in unison.

"Thank you Gambit. This information is puzzling and horrific to say the least, but thank you for your cooperation. Anything else that might be useful... please don't hesitate to tell me."

"Of course..."

"Gambit, if you could go with Storm she can show you to your room and also give you an identification card."

He looked at me, afraid to leave my side. "Okay..."

Storm gestured Remy out of the room as The Professor spoke more orders. "Scott, I need you to go to The Hellfire Club. See what is new with them and judge whether or not they can help us if the time comes. Do not hint as to the real dilemmas that are at hand." Logan, Jean and I looked at the Professor wide eyed then at Scott who abided.

The mutants dispersed leaving Logan and myself alone in the room. I went over to Logan who was boiling in anger. "Logan-"

"Don't talk to me. I can't believe you. I honestly can't believe you. How could you?"

"I don't know... I want my powers back Logan. I feel utterly helpless. You don't know how it feels. You are so strong and always ready for a fight. And so am I. But now I can't. I'm weak. My life is turned upside down. I want to be myself again. I wasn't planning on joining him. I wanted my powers back and that was it. I know he isn't my dad. I know who my real dad is Logan. Its you."

His wrath diminished. "Yeah... fine. Whatever kid." He left the room and I knew he had forgiven me.

Kurt and I have never given Logan his props. He isn't exactly dad material, but he took us in anyway. He gives us money for new clothes, personally took us to school every day all through elementary school, he taught me how to drive. Why is it that I am barely realizing his place in my life?

Speaking of Kurt, when I exited the room he greeted me with no expression.

I started speaking so fast, the words probably weren't even comprehensible. "I know you are mad at me, I know that, and I am soo sorry. I just-"

Suddenly I was in his blue arms in a loving embrace. "Don't ever leave me alone. You are my sister."

"I know. I know..." I almost wanted to cry.

We stopped hugging and his face became serious. He suddenly wasn't my dorky little brother anymore. I have never seen him with a serious face. "I have something to tell you that you probably aren't going to like."

"What?"

"Kitty came back and we are kinda... together."

"What do you mean you are back together?! After what she did!?"

"We weren't really going out. I know that what she did was horrible, but she came back and she is really sorry. We put all our cards on the table and are actually going to try and have a relationship."

"Are you retarded? Honestly..."

"Please, you are my sister. You have to support me."

"And you are my little brother. You are supposed to support me! You are supposed to protect me."

"No, you are thinking of an older brother. I am a _younger_ brother which means I am just supposed to be annoying." His devilish grin appeared and for a moment he was my little nerd again.

"Fine."

"And she wants to talk to you."

"No."

"Please..."

"FINE!"

Kurt poofed and then reappeared with Kitty holding his hand. She looked so much different than the last time I saw her. Not when I saw her having sex with my boyfriend... that is a mental image I desperately want to get rid of. The time before that when I saw her... she was all decked out in pink eyeshadow, heavy black mascara, pink glossy lips, wore a short denim skirt with Ugg boots as she lay on the couch reading the current Seventeen Magazine. Now? Her face is pale, lacking make up. She is wearing a sweat shirt. A sweat shirt. She had really changed. "I just really wanted to say..." Oh my gosh. She is crying. "I really wanted to say that I'm sorry. I am really, truly, sorry. I can't believe I hurt you like that. When we were ice skating I just... I got so mad! Like, I saw Lance there and I saw you with Peter and I'm sorry because you don't deserve that. I am really sorry. And I really like your brother. He is amazing and I won't hurt him. I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Did the Prof say I had to forgive you to let you come back?"

"Wow, I-"

Kurt was about to speak but was interrupted, politely, by Kitty. "No. I am doing this on my own. I am really sorry. I couldn't live if you couldn't forgive me."

Couldn't live huh? Ugh... I thought of how easily Logan and Kurt were able to take me back. "Fine, in the spirit of forgiveness... yes, I forgive you."

"Oh my god!!! Like....wow! Thank you!" Her tiny frame was thrown against mine as she wrapped her hands, squeezing, around me. "You are awesome. Amazing... I am really sorry! I am-"

"Get off of me." I said.

"Did I miss something here?" Daz strolled in with a confused face. Kitty let go of me and we all looked at Daz, "So you're back?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

She put out her fist. I bumped it and we smiled. "Cool."

"Welcome back."

We all laughed and hugged, but down the hall I saw Remy coming out of the Danger Room with Storm. "Hey, catch you guys later." I traveled over to him, "So you really want to become an X-man huh swamp rat?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You better be serious about this or-" And then he kissed me. He lips took me by surprise as they pressed feverishly against mine. Our lips parted and our tongues began dancing. As far as I knew, I wasn't even on Earth anymore. My heart was beating in a wild frenzy. His arms were around me, pulling me in closer. One of my hands held his face wanting more of his skin; my other hand twisted around in his hair as I drew him in.

A minute later, our lips left each other. "I love you Rogue."

"What?!"

"I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. I gotta go take care of some loose ends back in New Orleans, but when I come back I am going to kiss you over and over again."

"Okay..." I couldn't help but smile.


	5. 180 Degree Turn

He copied my smile. "Good."

Reality set in. I winced. "Wait... Remy we never worked before. Last time you told me you liked me you were kissing another girl the very next day. How is this-"

"She kissed me chere."

"I'm sure..." The infamous Remy LeBeau?

"No seriously."

"When I asked you about it-"

"I lied. I told you she was my girlfriend because I was scared of you. Of us. I liked you so much and I didn't know if I was ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To fall in love. I never thought it would happen to me. There was never anyone else."

"There wasn't _anyone_ else? This whole time?"

"No. I was stupid. I should have told you right then an' there that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Woah... "The rest of your life?"

"Yeah..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Remy you are talkin' a big game here..."

"And I plan to follow through chere."

"You are scarin' me."

"I'm scared too Ro'."

"You're for real?"

"I wouldn't be tossin' around words like 'the rest of my life' if I didn't mean it. I'm gonna be a better man for you."

I encircled my arms around him, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"A few days, maybe. You gonna wait for me?

We both chuckled lightly. "Of course Remy. I have always been waitin' for yah."

"I will be back soon, chere."

"I will be here."

xxxx

With everything going on, I can't believe I was in such a daze. I went through the next two days floating on air. It was finally happening. Remy and I were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, but for some reason never got the chance to live out our potential. I never got over him. There was always a special place in my heart for him, for where he belonged. I was in a state of total elation. I have never been this happy in my whole entire life.

The two days were a blur. Remy and I were texting each other nonstop. It was amazing that we could carry on actual, meaningful, conversations for that long. Elizabeth had moved back to the U.K, which was sad. Kurt and Kitty were acting like newlyweds, which was disgusting. Logan was in a surprisingly good mood because Scott was gone, which was expected.

I worked with the little boy I saved from Genosha, who will only speak to me. He said his name is Leech. He doesn't know where he came from, or anything before his imprisonment in Genosha. Storm might send him down to the sewers to be with the Morlocks because he can't go to school here and the mansion is starting to become too crowded. If he goes down to the sewers, so will I.

On the third day in Remy's absence John moved in. I showed him to his room, which was just down the hall from mine. It was cool to have my friend here especially when my room felt so empty and spooky with Warren gone. I helped him unpack what little he had brought with him.

"As soon as Remy told me what they were going to do to you, I left."

I hugged him. "Thank you."

"I think I finally found my way Rogue."

"Good, good for you."

I sat down on the opposite bed, which belonged to Bobby. "Remy, you and me all under the same roof again huh? Should be interesting."

"Ha, I guess."

"Where is the Cajun anyway?"

I have been meaning to tell John about my significant change in relationship status... "He went to Louisiana for a few days. We-"

"Probably to visit his wife."

"His wife?!"

John didn't notice the shock in my voice as he spilled Remy's secrets while he idly hung his clothes in the closet. "_Estranged_ wife I guess you could say. Belladonna. He was just there last month or so... he said things got pretty hot and heavy. I think they might get back together."

"Wife..." I uttered the word over and over again in my head.

"Yeah... are you okay Ro'? You look like you are going to pass out."

"I... I am fine."

"You don't look fine."

How could Remy do that to me? How could he say all those things, promise me, and then this? He couldn't even tell me he had a wife. He probably never would tell me. Gambit was full of secrets and lies and I am sick of it. I am sick of him. I am sick of everything. I strode over and kissed John. "I am great."

"You just kissed me?"

"Yes..." I kissed him again, this time with more effort and wanting. I began to unbutton his shirt... my lips went to kiss his bare chest.

"Rogue, Rogue... what are you doing..."

"Kissing you..."

He stopped asking questions.

* * *

Mysteryrogue29: Short chapter but hope you like! Love that I am getting all the support by being added to your alert subscription/fav story, but please review! I really would love your feedback!

Thanks AcidxSunshine, Cherry-Hime-chan and Majerus for being my first reviews!


	6. That Sucks

"That was... wow." John was laying in his bed as I began to look for my clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Yup..." I guess...

"That was your first time right?"

"Yeah..." Ew, Wanda was his first. I can't believe I just had sex with him. John. My friend. My half sister's ex boyfriend. John. Oh my god...

"This was very spontaneous of you," John said bluntly. "Definitely better than Wanda, just saying. She is always very... controlling."

"Can we not talk about my half sister?"

"Oh right... I can't believe that you guys are related. When she told me I couldn't believe it-"

"Wait... you knew? You knew that I was Wanda's sister? How long have you known? I thought you and Wanda don't even talk anymore since the big breakup."

"She, uh... told me this when we were together."

"That was over a year ago."

"Yeah..."

"YOU KNEW! A YEAR AGO, YOU KNEW!?"

"When she told me I didn't even believe it! You know how sick and twisted she is! I thought she was lying."

"Wow..."

"I'm sorry Rogue. Jeez..."

"Whatever." I wanted to forget. I began kissing him again but he rebuffed my attempts.

"What is wrong with you?" He pushed me off of him and began getting dressed.

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"I just... you... URGHHH! What is wrong with you?! You are acting weird. Why did you have sex with me Rogue? This is all out of nowhere..."

"I'm sick of everyone having sex except for me."

"What?"

"Remy is off in New Orleans having sex with his WIFE! What is up with that?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because! He just told me he loved me! Thats why..."

"Wait, he told you that he loved you and you came in here and had sex with me?"

"Yeah..."

"You used me."

Oh crap. I did. I am a horrible person. "Yeah... I-"

"You used me to get back at Remy. Do you realized how messed up that is?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I just had sex with you. How could I do that to Remy? He is one of my best mates. I'm such a dipstick."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you in this position."

"What is wrong with me? And what is wrong with you, seriously..."

"I'm an atrocious human being. I'm sorry John. You don't deserve that. I am so sorry."

"Whatever Ro'."

I went over to hug him, but he was limp in my arms. "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, you're sorry. I heard you." Oh shoot. Does John like me? Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot. Or is he just upset because... I didn't really use him? Did I?

"You and Remy are together now?"

Oh shoot. He likes me. Damn it. What the hell?! I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I couldn't lie either. "Not necessarily."

"But he told you he loved you."

"Yeah."

"Finally."

"Finally?"

"He has been in love with you for a while... isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not obvious to me."

"So whats the problem? Why did you come in here and have sex with me if the bloke loves you?!" Phew... John is being friend like again. Thank goodness. I was crazy to think that he liked me. How conceited am I? I know he likes me as a person/friend/girl/whatever and I do like him in a way and yes I find him attractive otherwise I wouldn't have just had sex with him but... oh my gosh Rogue, shut up.

"I didn't plan on it when I came in here, but when you said he had a wife-"

"So?"

"He has a wife John."

"Correction: ESTRANGED. Estranged wife. They got married when they were like eighteen. That is so long ago. What don't you get about that?"

"Are you kidding me? The fact that she is still his wife is the problem John."

"He doesn't love her."

"He must have loved her at some point, enough to marry her. And I can't believe he told you and not me. The fact that he kept it a secret from me is getting me more upset."

"He wouldn't tell you! Hellooooo...."

"If I had known the situation I might be more understanding, but hearing it from you is the worst."

"I know. That was really stupid of me to spill the beans like that. He was probably going to tell you when he got back."

"And now you are lying. He hasn't told me about her, all the years that I have known him so I doubt he would tell me now."

"Give the guy some credit... He finally had the guts to tell you how he feels. Give him some time and maybe he will tell you about Belladonna."

"Belladonna... what kind of stupid name is that anyway."

"Yeah..."

"John, I won't tell Remy about this and neither are you. Okay?"

"Tell Remy about what?" Remy entered the room, a condom wrapper under his foot. He looked down to see what he had stepped on. He picked it up, putting the pieces together he looked in my eyes and he knew. "You son of a-" Remy moved so fast. One second he was at the door and the next he was throwing a punch at John's face. Before I could cry for him to stop, Remy stormed out of the room after he threw one punch.

"John, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I deserved it." He held onto his bloody nose as I trailed after Remy in the hall.

"Remy! Remy! Stop!"

He halted, turned and began yelling. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? WHAT HAPPENED TO WAITING FOR ME?! I WAS ONLY GONE FOR THREE DAMN DAYS!"

I had never seen him so furious. Usually he is so suave and if something bothers him he laughs it off, but not now. I had really hurt him. I knew that. I knew that I was hurting him as soon as I kissed John. I knew what I was doing, but I didn't want to stop. "You have a wife."

"John told you?! Thats how he got you tah sleep wit him?"

"John didn't do anything. I kissed him. I wanted to have sex with him."

"Why? Because of my wife? Thats a bunch of bull shit. If you had waited to ask me about it yourself instead of hearing gossip from John you would have known that we got married when we were eighteen. I would have told you that I don't love her anymore and that I haven't talked to her in years."

I tried to stay calm for both our sakes. "I already knew all that. But if you are saying you haven't talked to her in years you are lyin' again. John said you were there to visit her last month."

His hands folded into fists. "When I realized I was in love wit you I went to Louisiana last month. Okay, yes I did speak to her, but I only said four words to her! John wanted to think there was something going on. Guy stuff. So when he JOKINGLY said if I had sex with her I didn't even say anything. And yes I saw her dese past few days but I only said four words to her. The four words were: I. Want. A. Divorce."

"And?"

"An' she won't give me one! She won't sign the god damned papers."

"That sucks," was all I could muster up.

"That sucks!? Yeah it does suck. My whole damn life sucks right now. I come back to see you with your friend, my friend... I can't believe you Rogue. Why would you do this to me? I told you I love you."

In the middle of the lonely hallway we stood five feet away from each other. Isolated. "Remy, you lied to me. You lied. You are always lying. Maybe you are some no good swamp rat and we just... aren't meant to be."

"Will you shut up. Seriously. We _are_ meant to be chere. I wouldn't be all defensive if I didn't want to make things right. You are the only girl I have ever really cared about."

A tear trickled from the corner of my eye and down my chin."I can't trust you. And... and you can't trust me."

"Rogue... don't say that. Dis thing with John... do you love him?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"I... I don't know Remy."

"Rogue, come on."

"I can't. You have a wife."

"Stop. Stop... she doesn't matter. I am asking you a question: Do you love me?"

"I... I need to go."

I ran past Remy in a hurry. I didn't look back. The hallway, then the stairs, then down the elevator and into the Danger Room control center. I was nearly out of breath. I was expecting to see Ororo, but instead Logan was there torturing students in the simulation below.

"Whats wrong? Why are you hyperventilating?"

"I... I uh... Where is Storm?"

"Why?"

I heaved over, trying to catch my breath, and couldn't get the words out fast enough. "I want... I want to go on a scouting mission."

"You can't. You don't have your powers."

I was finally gaining control of my lungs, "I don't... _need_ my powers for a scouting mission. All you do is walk around anyhow."

"Fine. Its okay with me, but you have to get it cleared by Storm. She is in charge of the missions. Chuck doesn't trust me enough to lead them. He thinks I will desert them or something."

"More like because of the crazy mission in Canada. Kurt and Kitty nearly got killed when Sabertooth-"

"Shut it kid."

"I didn't say it wasn't funny..."

Storm walked in, "Whats going on?"

"The half pint here wants to go on your next scouting mission."

"Oh?" Storms white eyebrows raised. "But you don't have your powers."

What is wrong with these people... "I don't need my powers. Please Storm. I need to get outta here."

"Logan, you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure why not. Girl wants to go play in the sand? Let her."

"Sand?" I questioned.

"Fine. We leave for the Sahara Desert in thirty minutes. Go get geared up." Storm

xxxx

Bobby had been staring at me during the whole flight before he finally decided to say something. "I have never seen someone so happy to go to the desert. What is wrong with you Rogue?"

I didn't realize I was anxiously tapping my foot as I looked out the window. I tried to calm down as I replied, "I like Africa."

"No one really _likes_ Africa. I don't. I hate it here. Its too hot."

"Of course you would say that Iceman."

He scratched his head, careful not to mess up his spikey blonde hair. "I should open up my own ice shack around here, or a slushy station or something huh? I could make a lot of money..."

"In the middle of the Sahara?"

"Yeah."

"Who is going to come?"

"Some lost people. I don't know."

"Some lost _poor_ people who won't have money to buy your stupid ice because they have families to take care of and won't be going to take a mindless trek into the SAHARA!"

"What about those guys on camels. They go in the desert."

"Just shut up."

"Jeez... someone is grumpy today."

"Ugh..." I don't have time for Bobby's stupid antics.

His arms crossed as he mumbled, "What is your problem?"

I waved at the jet after they dropped me off in the middle of the sandy dunes. Finally, I am completely alone. I began walking north not really looking for anything in particular, but still keeping my training in mind, and it allowed my thoughts to wander. I slept with John and Remy still wants me. Its not like I did it purposefully as some sort of test, but I thought Remy would have a different reaction. Maybe if I had spent one more minute in that hallway, he would have been the one running away instead of me. That is what he does best. Something we both seem to share.

I am just sick of him. I am sick of him hurting me. Just thinking of his face hurts me. How can Belladonna not matter? I am not exactly picturing myself walking down the aisle anytime soon, but with her in the picture its not even a possibility. I don't know her and I hate her when she should be hating me. I want to know so much about her. What does she look like? How did they fall in love? Has he had sex with her?! (I can only assume they've had sex. They were married right?) Does she know I exist? Did Remy tell her I was the reason for the divorce? I am the other woman. This is crazy.

He has the audacity to ask me if I love him? No! I do NOT think so. I can't believe this. I can't believe him. I can't believe I am in this godforsaken desert. What does the Professor think we will find here? I mean seriously, this is a load of... What the hell is that?

A hundred foot tall, purple, metallic robot was standing in front of me. It had yellow eyes that turned red sending a laser beam directly at my forehead. The light turned blue as it examined me.

"Human. Not a threat." It said in its monotone voice. Its head turned away, but then revolved back flashing a beam again and corrected itself. "Mutant. Destroy."

"What the hell...?" I am assuming this is the robot that Destiny's visions warned us about. Wow, a scouting mission that actually accomplished something. Not that this is the base of operations. It couldn't be.

"Human. Mutant. Hum-Mutant..." It began sputtering uncontrollably. Its head twisted around, jerking in every direction. The gigantic metal burst out. The fragmented pieces spilled across the sand. One piece sliced my arm, knocking me down into the sand. I tried to examine my wound but I knew if I took off my uniform top, sand would get into the bloody cut. I focused on my arm which was spewing out blood. Oh shit.. this is bad. I looked up and screamed in fright: the head of the monster was an inch away from my toes. I could have been smashed into a pancake if it came any closer. Turning out to be a great day.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter: Rebelgirl, Chica, Anna Marie, AcidxSunshine, and hola (haha). And I appreciate all the fav story adds and alert. I love the reviews! Tell me what you think!Keep 'em coming! :D I am going to try to update every Friday! Thanks for the support. Hope you like!


	7. Waking Up

Everything around me was shaking in turbulence. Bobby was in his ice form as he held my hand and kept saying, "You're gonna be okay... You're gonna be okay. We are almost there. Just hang on."

I was in a fog by the time I reached the X-jet hanger back in New York. I was wheeled out and greeted by Jean and Beast who, thank god, had PhD s. I knew I was in good hands.

Then I saw his red eyes. "Is she okay?! What de hell happened to her!? How could you guys have let her-"

Storm tried to defend herself. "I didn't think she...Gambit, she will be fine..."

Remy stood in front of Storm, challenging her, demanding explanations. "No! You let her get hurt! You-"

I reached out to touch his arm with my gloved hand. My touch calmed him. "Shh..." I whimpered.

"Rogue! You're okay? You're awake..."

"Shh..." I repeated again, smiling.

His eyes became full of tears, but he didn't let them escape. "I'm here. Okay? I'm here an' I ain't goin' anywhere."

xxxx

I woke up. Somebody wants me alive and I woke up.

My arm throbbed in pain. I had, at least, twenty stitches to holding my upper arm together. On the opposite arm I had a needle jutting out of my pale green vein. I followed the crimson tube that was connected to the needle and traced it to Remy sitting in the adjacent bed.

"Hey chere," he muffled. I thought he might be talking in his sleep. He spoke with his eyes closed, how could he have known I was awake?

"Hey..."

He raised up his arm and replied to my silent thought, "O neg. You lost a lot of blood. Thought I'd help out. You better stop messin' around wit giant robots."

"Whats goin' on with that anyway?"

"I called my friend Forge who is a bit of a tech genius. Him and Beast are working on salvaging the parts to examine it."

I didn't care about the stupid robot. "Remy... Why would you care if I was alive or not?"

"How can you even say that?"

"Because of what happened with John..."

Jean entered the room and we fell silent. "Rogue, good you're awake. I think you have enough blood now so I'm just gonna get this..." She extracted the needle from my arm and did the same for Remy. She glanced at both of us and whether she read our minds or not she could probably feel the tension. "I'm just going to... yeah." She hurriedly left the room.

Remy cautiously stayed on his side of the room."I wouldn't want you dead."

"You wouldn't?"

"And me an' John are cool."

"You are?!" Great where does that leave me?

"We weren't together... technically. I won't hold it against you. I honestly, probably, would have done the same thing."

"You would have had sex with John?" I joked. Was that too soon?

He scoffed, "No... but I would have been upset. Enraged. I'm empathetic 'cause I know you. You're like me cherie. We are constantly playing games with each other, but I don't want to do it anymore Ro'. I do love you. And I hate that Belladonna is getting in the way of us being together. I'm sorry... about you findin' out that way. I really am. I never want to hurt you, but it seems I can't help it."

"I was finally ready to put my guard down... let you in, but you have to test my limits."

He came next to me. "I want you to let me in."

"I can't. You are too much of a liability."

"Rogue! I love you... I am never going to stop loving you. So you might as well give up an' let me in."

"Remy, I-" He pecked me on the lips. The image of our first kiss penetrated my mind. I knew when, where and how it happened, but this vision wasn't from my point of view. "Remy! Don't do that!"

"Why? I'm..." His head rolled to the back of his head; his flaccid body fell to the floor.

"Remy!"

Remy was instantly put into a coma. I couldn't even look at him the first day. I was so wrecked with guilt. Jean said my mutant DNA is fighting the human DNA and right now the mutant DNA is winning which is why my powers seemed to be magnified. She doesn't know how long it will be until Remy wakes up, or if he will wake up at all. I didn't know what to do with myself. I regressed. I searched through my belongings and found my black make up. I smeared the dark powder over my eye lids and painted my lips with a deep purple lipstick. My hair was growing past my mid back, but I cut it just below my shoulders. I put on all the wintery clothes I could find, making sure every inch of my skin was covered. I couldn't sleep or eat. I spent the day alone where no one could find me, where no one could pretend to comfort me.

I tried to hide, but Logan forced me to go to go to school. I can't believe how far behind I was. With the trip to Genosha and my Sahara excursion I hadn't been paying much attention to my studies. Not that I could even pretend to focus now. I kept thinking of Remy. It was impossible not to. It was hard to avoid people at school, but I did my best.

xxxx

Days passed by. On the fourth day I entered the hospital. I could see Remy in the glass room in his comatose state. It looked like he was peacefully sleeping, but I knew he wasn't. Tubes were everywhere and health monitors surrounded him.

I almost wanted to turn around, run, when a voice called out behind me."Rogue?"

"John, what are you doing here?"

"I have been keeping my friend company. Where have you been? And why do you look like that? Its like a freshman flashback."

"I..." The tears started streaming out. When is the last time I allowed myself to cry? "I can't handle this. If I hurt him... if he is dead, I don't know what I would do."

"Oh, Rogue..." John hugged me so tight as if he was trying to take away my pain, but it wasn't working.

I pushed away from him, "What am I going to do if he dies John?! What am I going to do..."

"Rogue, you have to believe that he is going to be fine."

"But he's not! Look what I did to him!"

"Rogue... all you can do now is be with him and hope for the best. Go in there."

"Me going in there isn't going to make it any better."

"Rogue... go."

I strategically curled next to Remy on his cot being careful not to have our skin touch. I stayed in that same position for two more days.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: I told you I would update every Friday! Hope you are enjoying the story! This chapter was a bit short (?) but i just like to keep you in suspense :D Thank you for the continued reviews and overall support!


	8. I'm Going To Miss You

Do you think God can hear my prayers?

Remy is one of my best friends. Honestly. I know he is sneaky and seems like he is ADD always playing with a deck of cards in his hand, but he has such a sweet heart and you would never know. But i know. And over the past few days he has become more than that. I know that I will never be able to escape it. Everything is different now. Our relationship has completely changed. I may even _love_ this crazy Cajun and he will never know that because I put him in a coma. Of course. When I want to be normal, I'm not. When I don't want to be normal, I am. These powers are screwing up my whole life especially now when I think I want to share it with Remy. But. A huge BUT: He has a wife! What am I supposed to do with that? I can't be in love with him, because he has a wife and it isn't right. I know its a different circumstance, they are separated and have been estranged for years, but she is still there in his life. A place that I can never fill.

I can't love him. I just can't.

"Hey cherie..." His voice was so weak and ragged.

"Remy! You are awake! Do you want some water or..."

"No... no. Just stay here."

"I am going to go get you some water," I declared.

I came back with two small paper cups of water. "Here you go..."

He gulped each one quickly. "Thanks." His voice was gaining strength.

"You're welcome." Awkward silence time...

"So whats with the get up?"

"Thats what you care about?"

"You cut your hair..."

"Yeah..."

"And all the black..."

"Remy."

"Ah didn't say Ah didn't like it. Actually,-"

"Remy, please."

He changed the subject. "So how long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

"Wow..."

"Remy... I am so sorry."

"Hey, none of that. Come over here."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please Ro'."

"Fine..." I carefully laid myself next to him. I was finally positioned, when his lips pressed against my forehead. "Remy! Stop! You can't kiss me! Don't you get it?"

"I just did kiss you. Nothing happened..."

He tried to make another move, "You damn Cajun! This isn't funny!"

"I don't think its funny!"

Although I wasn't absorbing anything, I knew my powers could step in at any moment. "Stop kissing me."

"No."

"Fine then I'm leaving."

"No..." He held on to me tightly with the muscle he had left. I could have easily escaped his grasp, but I chose not to. "I want to keep kissing you chere."

Even though my powers didn't drain his energy in this last attempt, I was still weary of my uncontrollable powers. "Remy. I am serious. Stop."

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Remy, no. This isn't happening. We are not together. Right now we are just friends."

"It is kind of hard for me to believe you when you are practically on top of me."

I know... I barely believed the words coming out of my mouth. "Remy..."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"So where does that leave us? We can't just be friends. Not after I tell you I love you."

"I just need more time Remy."

"Time? Haven't the past few days I have been in a coma been enough time for you!?"

"Exactly! I put you in that coma! Do you know what I was going through?! I wanted to die!"

"Rogue..."

"I can't do this Remy. If anything... I just need more time."

"More time..." Remy repeated gravely.

"Yes..."

"Okay... just don't have sex with John."

Our laughter is a good sign. Maybe this can be salvaged after all. "I won't."

xxxx

The days flew by. Spring break was coming up and Daz begged me to go with her to California. The mansion is getting too crowded so the Professor is investing in another branch of his institute on an island off the coast of southern California. Xavier knew how bad Daz wants to be a singer so he offered her a position there hoping she can experience a life in Los Angeles. Daz officially decided she is going to move there after graduation. If I go and decide to stay there with her after grad I could be a level one. I would one of the most experienced members... Whatever I choose, spring break is a little test run.

Jean and Scott are going with Rachel in hopes of a little mini vacation, but I doubt that will happen considering they are over seeing the whole project. A lot of the new recruits are going, much to Logan's dismay. He thinks they will go soft playing in salt water and lose focus on their Danger Room Session training. The Professor graciously offered him a position there or permission to go just for the week but Logan laughed it off saying he'd been to California and saw all that there was to see. (The Prof was glad, I think he just made the offer to be nice.)

Some of the new recruits are going just to go like Bobby but others like Jubilee is going to visit her foster parents in Beverly Hills. She is contemplating staying in California to be closer to her family, but that would mean leaving Bayville High after her freshman year which is in a couple of months. Kitty desperately wants to go, but Kurt doesn't think the sand will go well with his fur. Unfortunately, when Kitty brought up the idea of her in a bathing suit Kurt immediately started packing his bags. (I can't believe their relationship has lasted more than a week.)

Also, there are going to be some new mutants that we are going to meet when we get there. (I might be in charge of training them for the time being.) The Professor briefed us on the new additions like Tabitha, aka Boom Boom, who is a year younger than me. She can make small cherry bombs that... you guessed it: explode. The Professor also told me about this guy Jamie who can multiply himself into hundreds of identical copies. So, all and all, this trip should be interesting.

I'm mostly just looking to get away for a while and this time NOT the Sahara Desert. If I get to nap at least once on the shores of the ocean it would be a trip well spent.

xxxx

On the night before leaving to California Logan forced me into a Danger Room session. I think he just wanted to talk. Like I said before, he isn't the best communicator.

He threw me a towel to dab off my sweat. "So, what is goin' on with you and that Cajun?" He quietly asked.

Crap. "Nothing."

"Nothing? It doesn't seem like 'nothing'."

The awkward father daughter convo about boys began. Logan was trying to get answers and I was too embarrassed to say anything straight out. "Why would you think that anyway..."

"Well, when you came back from the scouting mission Remy looked like he might lose the love of his life or something. I was worried too of course, but poor Storm was scared when Remy snapped at her. Honestly, I was about to do the same thing. People would have expected it from me, but not from him."

I would hate it if the level one members were questioning Gambit's position here. He isn't someone I want to see right now, but I know the institute is a good place for him. "Is he in trouble or something?"

"No, I talked to Storm. She understands where he was coming from. He was obviously concerned for your well being which made me wonder if he is more than just a friend."

"He is just... overprotective of me." I used a descriptive word Logan could relate to so he might not think so outlandishly of the idea.

"And then you spent two days in his hospital room. You never left his side."

"I put him in a coma. Yes I was a little concerned myself. I felt guilty."

"Thats all it was? Guilt?"

"Yes." I lied through my teeth. The truth was... I thought I might lose the love of my life. He would die never knowing how I felt about him. So when I finally gathered enough courage to visit him, I couldn't leave his side. I loved being next to him, the sound of his heart beating against my ear as I lay my head on his chest...

"I know we have had the... sex talk, but we have never really addressed this whole boyfriend thing. I liked Peter."

Wow, I remember what the stabbing feeling of betrayal is. Thanks Logan. I hadn't even thought of Peter recently. With everything going on, I barely remembered he existed! And now Logan has to mention it now. "Well, we both seem to have a horrible sense of judgment. I liked Peter too."

"He keeps calling."

"Maybe he wants to talk to Kitty."

"No, he wants to talk to you. He has been calling for a while, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk to him."

"You figured right. Why are you even telling me this? You rather have me to be with Peter, after what he did, than with Remy?"

"I didn't say that! I want to KILL Peter!" He snapped.

"Kurt is with Kitty."

"I know, that is bad enough."

"Did he get the 'girlfriend' talk?"

"No-"

"Because he is a boy. So, Kurt can go out with the girl who slept with my boyfriend without any lecture or advice but I can't? You have to what? _Warn_ me about Remy?"

He couldn't help snarling. I was surprised he kept calm this long. "This is besides the elf! I want to know who is in your life and what position they hold! It would be nice if you told me that you had a boyfriend!"

"I don't."

"Do you _like _Remy?"

"I... DAD!"

He crossed his arms. "Well!?"

"Its complicated."

"Remy is a little old for you, don't yah think?"

"He is only four years older than me. When did age become an issue with you anyway? What are you like a hundred? Didn't you fight in the Civil War?" Why am I defending Remy?

"Shut it pip squeak. That is besides the point."

"Whose side were you on?"

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Maybe..." Damn, he is catching on.

"Well, it's not going to work.... Remy asked if he could go to California and I am assuming that its to be with you."

Ugh NO! Remy cannot go to California. I need some time alone. A little bit more. Just to figure things out. "Someone is feeling very gossipy today."

"He likes you."

"Do you want me to be with him or not? You're giving me mixed signals here."

"I want you to be with whoever makes you happy."

"Okay."

He mimicked. "Okay."

Crap. I haven't seen Remy in days and I wouldn't ask him myself. How can I word this correctly... "Did... is Remy coming? To... California?"

"No."

"No?"

"Oh now you want to talk about him?"

"Oh my gosh..."

"He can't go. He is a new recruit-"

"Jubilee is going." Here I go, defending Remy again... But why? I don't want him in California!!

"Jubilee has family there. Thats why she can go."

"Bobby is going."

"Remy just got here! He needs more Danger Room training and everything else training!"

"Yup. You're right."

"Did you want him to go?" He scratched at his chin's stubble.

"Would that matter?"

"No, but I would like to get a feel for your relationship with Gambit."

"No, I don't want him to go."

"Why not?"

"Because... I just put him in a coma. Don't you think that would be a little awkward?"

"I know that he kissed you and thats how he ended up in that coma."

So he knew all along. "Wow... how would you know that?"

"Jean saw you."

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

"When did you guys start talking again?"

"We have always talked. She knows your my... daughter and so she let me know. It was friendly."

"Friendly... of course. Maybe you two gossip queens _are_ meant for each other."

"Rogue!"

"I'm kidding. Sheesh."

"Well, DON'T!" He stormed off. Someone is a bit testy...

xxxx

My training and Logan's lecture bled past midnight. I took a quick shower and realized that my flight to California was in a few hours. I might as well not even sleep. I couldn't possibly sleep with all the things on my mind. I meandered around the mansion, running into Remy in the kitchen. Great...I had been avoiding him ever since I visited him in the infirmary, but I guess I couldn't keep it up forever.

Remy sauntered in and tried to keep his eyes from going wide as if I was a ghost. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Just got done with a Danger Room session and wanted a midnight snack," I said gesturing to glass of milk and nibbled cookies that were on the kitchen table. "How 'bout you?"

"I woke up starving and came down here for a snack as well." His answer was so formal.

"Cool."

He attempted to open the fridge, but I could tell his mind was in turmoil. "So were you even going to tell me you were leaving Ro?"

"Honestly? I was hoping to go quietly."

"You will go just about anywhere to avoid being close to me. But you need your space an' I'm willin' to wait."

"I can't say anything about our future Remy. The time that I need may not necessarily produce the outcome you are hoping for." Because you have a wife and the idea of it is impossible to get over.

"Nah, you will come around."

"Remy..."

"Trust me you will."

"I'm going to miss you." Wow, I shouldn't have said that. I was thinking it, but it didn't mean I should have said it.

"I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

Mysteryrouge: Continually updating! I am so proud of myself! :D haha. Thanks Chica, Majerus, and krazychick for reviewing the last chapter and to all of you who have me on your alerts/subscriptions! Thanks for the support!

Little bit longer chapter (?) Poor confused Rogue, huh?

Next Friday Chapter 9: The X-men go to California. Cameo from a very shiny Marvel character! ;D


	9. Spring Break Part 1: California

**Chapter 9**

**Spring Break (Part 1): California**

I ditched my goth drab for my fun in the sun trip to California. I am used to sticking out like a sore thumb but it doesn't mean I like it. Kitty and I even went.... shopping. Together. Yeah...

Our commercial flight from New York to California was long and tumultuous: Kitty and Kurt were making out and got in trouble by a flight attendant; Bobby ended up falling asleep on MY shoulder, snoring the whole time; Rachel kept asking for more peanuts and ended up eating over fifteen bags and then threw up. Actually it was a good flight considering all the possible outcomes.

The first night in California was spent by bonfire pits off the shore. It was a small mixer of a little over ten people where we got to hang out, meet new mutants and eat s'mores until you felt sick. Jubilee even invited her parents who were intrigued to meet us. They seemed to be quietly observing us at the beginning night, trying to find something away from the norm but then, realizing that this was just a normal bonfire situation, they relaxed mostly talking to Scott and Jean. Rachel had marshmallow permanently glued to her face and passed out around nine thirty. The rest of us continued our party. Bobby was surprisingly laid back. Usually he is trying to be the center of attention, but tonight he mostly just soaked up the atmosphere. This included Danielle Moonstar who caught Bobby's eye but he saved his horrendous pick up lines for another time. Daz and I were most taken back by Roberto aka Sunspot. He was from Brazil and was extremely light eyes were so calming. He was shy at first, but then he warmed up to us. (Pun intended.) Roberto was the barbecue man for the evening, making perfectly roasted hot dogs for each of us. Amara, aka Magma, is also from Brazil. Her and Tabitha became instant friends as the evening progressed. Tabby seems nice, but I can tell Kitty doesn't like her after Tabby said Kurt was cute. That boy and blondes...

In no relation to Tabby, the evening ended with a bang. Nearing midnight, the weather began to get even chillier and we all huddled around the fire. As the get together was ending, we got our first celebrity sighting.

"What on earth is Tony Stark doing here Scott?" Jean tried to whisper, but we all heard her. We glanced back to see Tony Stark, in the flesh, sauntering over to our group.

"I told him to come."

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation," Jean remarked.

"It is, it is. But can't I fit in a little business? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"Hey, X-men. Long time no see." Scott and Tony shook hands.

"Its good to see you Tony. Sit, relax! Have a hot dog!"

"Don't mind if I do and how 'bout a beer?"

"Rogue, can you had the man a beer?" I was nearest to the ice chest so I obliged.

"Rogue? Is that you?" Tony Stark was the only super hero who refused to have a secret identity. He was so incredibly vain and confident in himself that he is okay with the whole world knowing he spends his free time in a giant iron suit of armor. Logan, Kurt and I worked with him on a mission about a year ago after we teamed up to destroy the Rebirth technology that created Captain America. I don't want to admit it, but I fell under his spell like the rest of the world. I had a teeny little crush on him and possibly still do. He is so handsome! How can I not still harbor a tiny crush? Tony is in his late twenties. Wonder what Logan would think of that! I could burst out laughing just thinking about it.

"Yeah its me."

"Oh my gosh! You know Tony Stark?!" Daz whispered as she nudged me repeatedly. "Introduce me! Introduce me! Pleeeeeease!"

"Okay, jeez." Gesturing to Daz, "Tony this is my friend Allison."

"Hi!" Daz responded eagerly.

He cracked open his beer and took a big gulp. "Nice to meet you Daz. You girls are gorgeous. Definitely model material. Actually... what are you two doing Wednesday?"

"Nothing!" Daz nearly screamed. Tony's eyebrows raised and I started cracking up.

"I have this magazine shoot for GQ or Esquire... some damn thing... we could use some extra models." Tony was that obviously handsome. He was so suave and cool, you couldn't help but get swept into his light optimistic aura.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you serious?! YES! YES YES!"

"Daz... you seriously need to calm down," I advised.

Tony smirked as he asked, "What about you Rogue?"

"I'm in California, right? Why not."

"Good."

My pale cheeks blushed red.

xxxx

Scott and Jean basically left me in charge for the week. In the early mornings Scott was working on the Danger Room and security systems while Jean worked with Cerebro. Then they spent the rest of the day with Rachel enjoying what California has to offer. Monday morning was basic physicals and fitness tests. Iceman and I were in charge of measuring their height and weight as well as recording their other physical capabilities like number of push ups and sit ups as well as their mile run time. After we got through all the boring stuff we showered up and joined the Summers family at Disneyland. Pretty much an awesome day.

xxxx

Two new additions arrived on Tuesday. Sam Guthrie, aka Cannonball, came in from Kentucky. He had a choice of either California and New York. The ocean was his determining factor, "They got an ocean there huh? I have never been to an ocean before." As his nickname suggests, he cannonballs himself into whatever he can find demolishing everything in his path. Also, Ray Crisp, aka Berzerker arrived. He can shoot out streams of electricity. Its crazy to think all of these mutants exist around the world and we are all under one roof. We spent Tuesday doing target practice to help them better use their powers and lounged the rest of the day hitting up Hollywood.

xxxx

I am in charge of training sessions this brisk Wednesday morning. (Whoever said California was nothing but sunshine, they were wrong. The weather has been sporadic at best. Last night it rained!) Scott and Tony are working in the Danger Room which isn't quite set up yet. While they do that I am preparing a training session with my own obstacles outside on the beach. In the Danger Room, the level is called Cat and Mouse. Basically you are the cat and you have to reach a certain point or object while avoiding deathly rays, blocks, and tazers. In this case I am the object the recruits have to reach, working together as a team. Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Dazzler are going to be the obstacles. It was already 8 am which would have been two hours too late for a Danger Room session on Logan's terms, but I thought I'd be nice.

"I am going to get into my position about a hundred yards down the shore. The object of the game is for the _whole_ team to reach me. There are going to be a few obstacles along the way. There will be two teams. First team: Boom Boom, Psyche, Cannonball and Sunspot. Sunspot you are the mission leader. Second team: Jubilee, Multiple Man, Berzerker and Magma. Jubilee is your mission leader. You have to listen to what your mission leader says." I was interested as to how they would fit together as a team. Boom Boom doesn't seem like one to take orders and I made a point to separate her and Amara. Jamie is the youngest one of all of us, so I wonder how he will fare. Berzerker and Sunspot seemed to have acquired a rivalry for who knows what reason. I hope they don't kill each other. The rest of them should be fine.

"Are you sure you want me as the team leader?" Jubilee asked tentatively.

"You are the most experienced member of this group, so yes you are the team leader."

"How am I supposed to use my powers?" Psyche questioned.

"There will be situations where you don't have your powers."

"Its cold out here!" Amara and Roberto complained.

"I think its nice out." Bobby countered.

"Yeah stop complaining you hot head," Berzerker said. "You guys are going to loose anyway!"

"Oh yeah?" Roberto challenged.

"Yeah-"

"Boys, lower your testosterone please," I ordered.

"He started it!"

Sunspot started to mutter something in Portuguese, time to bring on the discipline. "Get in your positions!"

Everyone followed my orders. I smiled as I made my way to my pedestal.

"GO!"

Team 1: Cannonball forgot what the word team meant as he ignored Sunspots orders of togetherness. He bolted across the sand with the help of his powers, but was stopped by Iceman's ice wall. Cannonball, unable to destroy the obstacle, passed out. Boom Boom kept getting mad because Shadowcat would phase her through the sand and into a farther position. Psyche and Sunspot held hands as they ran through the course and successfully avoided icy boulders and walls to reach me.

Team 2: Jubliee ran at full force, using her previous training effectively. Her gymnast skills came in handy as she missed the deterrents. She yelled for her team to follow her path. Multiple Man hit an ice wall and multiplied into ten different bodies leaving him utterly confused. Berzerker used his powers to his full benefit as he struck the ice walls that stood in his way with his lightning bolts. He was nearing the finish when Dazzler blinded him with her lasers. Magma tried to keep up, but Nightcrawler teleported her to the start. She thought maybe if she sprinted she could avoid Nightcrawler, but she could barely catch her breath after sprinting for thirty seconds.

"Did we win?" Sunspot asked when he reached me.

"NO! Of course you didn't!"

His black brows rutted together. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone STOP! What is wrong with you people! Get over here!" After a minute every drudgingly made it over to me. "Did you not understand the objective?! I thought I made it perfectly clear!"

Iceman spoke, "They were horrible."

"Well, maybe if that sprite would stop grabbing my foot and phasing me into the sand I could have made it!" Boom Boom yelled.

"Well, MAYBE if you had gone in a different path you would have missed me! You kept running in a straight line!" Shadowcat argued.

"Sunspot, you were the team leader. Didn't you see Cannonball passed out back there?" We all looked at Cannonball who seemed to be following imaginary stars circling his head.

"I told him to keep up! To stay together!"

"When he passed out, you should have gone to help him! Carry him! What if this was a real mission? You would have just left behind a wounded teammate?"

"No..."

"That goes the same to you Jubilee. Multiple was left behind back there! You didn't even help him! The point was for ALL of the members of your team to make it across! We are doing it again! Get back into positions NOW!"

"Aww.." The group of mutants whined as they got back into their positions.

"Wow, Rogue. Really struck the fear into them. You are just like Logan." Dazzler observed.

I snapped, "Apparently thats the only way to get things done." Daz trotted away in fright. Wow, I was starting to scare myself.

We ran the segment two more times and finally saw some progress. I figured that was enough of that and made them run to the pier and back which was about a mile. Kurt and Kitty willingly joined them and were at the head of the group of runners while Daz went with Jean and Rachel to get groceries.

As for me, I was perfectly content on the sandy beach overlooking the pacific ocean. I kicked off my boots and brought my knees to my chest, my toes digging into the sand. I had forgotten the last time I had been to the beach. It must have been years. And I mean years. Back when I lived in South Carolina, Mystique would take Kurt and I to the water all the time, but never in the summer. Kurt was a blue furry baby that would be easily recognizable. During the fall seasons Mystique bundled us up and we drove to the ocean. We would hang out there all day. Mystique used to joke that she rented out the whole beach just for us.

I just realized I have never even been in the ocean before. I have been to the ocean, but no part of my body has ever touched the water. Even when I moved into Xavier's. All the other students would go to the Hamptons during the summer, but with my "skin condition" I never even bought a bathing suit in my whole life. Currently my powers are sporatic. For the most part they aren't even there. I try to fly and I can't. I guess they are inactive. Its been days since Remy's incident. My powers are inactive. I can wear a bikini now. Wow.

"I wouldn't want to be your student. You are tough." Tony asserted as he approached me on the beach.

"I doubt you were ever a good student to begin with," I remarked.

"I was..." He took a seat next to me on the grainy bed of sand, "when I was in school. Actually, I dropped out. It was going too slow for me."

"The mechanical genius Tony Stark doesn't have a high school diploma?"

"I got my GED. Prodigies don't need high school."

"Ha, wow."

"Full of surprises, aren't I?" So charming... sigh...

"Yes, you are." We smiled. I thought he might kiss me for a second, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"So, Scott and I can have the Danger Room up and running by tonight. You could have them do training sessions until they cry, slave driver."

"I'm not a slave driver."

"Really? You were barking mad like Logan. I would consider that a slave driver."

"Don't we have a photo shoot to get to?"

The rest of the afternoon Allison and I were dolled up. Makeup, spray tan, and teased hair took up most of three hours. Then it was off to the actual location which was Tony's California mansion, more specifically the roof of his California mansion. The weather was surprisingly calm but I was in a tiny bikini, the first one in my life, and even the slightest breeze sent shivers up my spine. Why was I in a bikini? To pose with Tony Stark, billionaire, in front of his car. Its not just any car. Oh no... Its some high tech fancy car that doesn't run on gas. (Don't ask me what it runs on. Logan is going to give me his Jeep when I turn eighteen and thats all I care about.) This car is supposed to save the earth and is good for your wallet too. Its all teched out with who knows what, maybe a coffee maker or something. For TIME magazine, Tony posed next to his vehicle in a statuesque pose. For Esquire (GQ, whatever...), Tony will pose next to his vehicle in a statuesque pose with three attractive models surrounding him. It kinda reminded me of a rap video.

"This is so exciting!" Daz squealed.

"Models! Join Tony, one on each side and the other one behind him. Tony lean against the hood." I kinda felt wrong, dirty. But hey I guess I was getting paid. "Okay, blonde on his right. Brunette on his left... and the other brunette kneel behind him on the hood."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Okay, okay..." I went over to my position and instantly felt awkward. My boobs were literally above Tony's head.

"Having fun yet?" Tony said as he looked up at me.

"Stop grinning." Flash.

Flash. "Oh, was I grinning?"

"Okay! The two models of the side, hold Tony's arms. Blonde one, you look-" He raised his arm and snapped his fingers in the air. "Up here! And you back there, one hand on Tony's shoulder. Okay hold your positions!"

Flash. "Be careful not to touch me. I don't want to die."

"That is not even funny Tony." Flash.

"Well, I have some benefit gala to go to tonight. Do you know what would happen if Tony Stark wasn't there? The whole thing would be canceled."

"I'm sure. Not that my powers are even active at the moment, but if they were I would test your theory." Flash.

"Your powers aren't working? Why?"

The photographer interrupted our conversation, "Tony! Stop talking! And Brunette on top, lean into Tony more. Yes, thats it. Chest out. Bring your face closer to his. And actually, drape that arm like... exactly."

"I don't know why, jeez-"

Suddenly Tony's brown eyes were staring into mine, our faces so close. The director yelled, "Oh! Thats perfect! Tony kiss her."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Wha-" Before I could even blink, Tony Stark kissed me. Flash.

xxxx

"I can't believe you kissed Tony Stark!!!!"

"Daz, seriously... calm down." How is she going to handle the music biz if she starts crying, hyperventalating, and screaming when she meets any celebrity?

"IT IS JUST SOO AWESOME! I MEAN-" I shut the door in her face. Literally in her face. And she didn't even take offense. I could still hear her going on behind my shut door. Even as she walked down the hall I could still hear her ranting.

Finally I was in my own room. A room without any emotional baggage. My own room that didn't involve any traces of Warren or Peter. Peace and quiet at last. But as I turned on the light, I found that that wasn't that case.

"AH! What are you doin' here?! You scared me!"

"Remy was goin' tah surprise you."

"Gosh, I nearly had a heart attack!"

"So, Tony Stark huh?" Remy pondered as he continued to lounge on my bed.

"Its not what you think..."

"Eh, its not like you haf tah explain anyt'ing to me. Its not like I am your boyfriend or anyt'ing."

I know that must have stung. "Well, if you wanted to know... I was a model today."

"A model, really?" His expression perked up.

"Yeah, and the photgrapher told Tony to kiss me and before I even realized... he kissed me.

"_The _Tony Stark?"

"Yes..." Wow, even the Cajun is enamored with Tony. Probably because they are both charming and yet manipulative and sneaky at the same time.

"The bikini did all the work."

"Bikini? Oh now you are just teasing me cherie."

"Actually I am wearing it right now under this large coat." How long can this flirting last? Not that I mind... Rogue, smitten. Who knew?

"Well, you should get into somet'ing more comfortable. Remy won't look. I swear."

What a gentleman. Remy LeBeau... a gentleman?! "Okay..." Remy closed his eyes like he promised as I changed into my pajamas and joined him on the bed. "How are you even here right now?"

He scooted over to make room for me, reflexively putting his arm around me. "I'm on a mission."

"You are not."

"Am so. Transport mission."

"Transporting who?"

"Beast. He is going to stay here in California."

Wow, Beast is going to stay here? Who knew he wanted some California air. "What about the giant robot?"

"Forge and Beast figured out all there is to know about it. They know that it is targeted to mutants, but its target can just as easily switch to humans. They know that the one you found in Africa is a copy. It has a serial number, so they are assuming there are more."

"Do they know where it came from?"

"No, but they are working on it."

"So... you just came here to deliver Beast?"

"And I am taking Jean on my way back home."

"Jean is leaving? Why?"

"How can you not know de drama goin' on around here?"

"How do you know about the drama!? I didn't even know there was drama!"

"Oh der is plenty of drama! Like my friend Forge going out with Storm."

"Wow, seriously? Storm hasn't had a date in years..." I felt like Kitty, salivating at gossipy rumors, but how could Remy know this gossip and not me? "What else you got Cajun?"

"Well, I overheard Storm talkin' to Jean on de phone-"

"Since when does Remy LeBeau 'overhear' anything?"

"Okay, okay... I was creepin' around okay? And I listened in on their convo. I guess Jean ran into Duncan, some ex lover of hers or somet'in', at Disneyland."

"Yeah, I know who Duncan is. They were dating all through high school." I wasn't surprised that I didn't see Jean and Duncan when we were at Disneyland. We split up as soon as we got to Dland and I didn't see Jean or Scott until we met up for lunch. I was surpried that she would have a random run in with her ex boyfriend in another state. I am a big believer in fate. Not that I think she should be with Duncan. He is gross and rude. Her and Scott are meant to be, but they seem to be on different paths right now. Its crazy to think that Jean is only seven years older than me with a four year old kid.

"Well, guess Scott didn't like that too much and dey got in a huge fight. Jean is leavin' but Scott got all mad about her taking Rachel with her so Rachel is staying here and Jean is coming back with me to New York tomorrow morning."

"How did you get here anyway?" Beast cannot fly commercial airplanes and besides that I don't think anyone picked them up from the airport considering that its hours away.

"I flew the X-jet."

"Yeah right." He hasn't been an X-man that long. It takes years before The Professor will allow you to fly it. I'm not even allowed to fly it. I have barely clocked in enough time in the simulations to try the real thing!

"I already have my pilot's license."

"You do?"

He clenched at his chest. "Ahhh..."

"Whats wrong Remy?"

"Nothing. I have been having this pain in my chest for a while. Its no biggie. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not having a heart attack or something?"

"I'm not that old chere!"

"Well, who knows. You have your pilot's license. When did you have time for that?"

He smirked. "There are some t'ings you don't know about me chere."

"Don't remind me."

He sighed. "I don't know why you are lettin' Bella get in the way of us."

"Remy just stop it."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Long chapter!? Worth the wait? Thanks for all the support! Thanks to acidxsunshine, rogueslove, krazychick and chica for reviewing the last chapter and to all of you others that continue to support my story with alerts/fav story subscriptions! Thanks!

Next Chapter: Spring Break Part 2 Rogue is going somewhere very special.... oh I just can't spill any deets srry! i can give u hints if u ask nicely lol otherwise just u wait! :D


	10. Spring Break Part 2: Louisiana

**Chapter 10**

**Spring Break (Part 2): Louisiana **

"Stop what?"

"Just stop. It hurts me to talk about us."

"Why?"

Because I love you damnit! "Because there can't be an us."

"Because of her."

"Yes..." I was quiet for a long time before asking, "So, whats the story?"

"Whats the story wit what?"

"With you and Belladonna," I spat out the words.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, start at the beginning." I had to know. Remy had this whole other life before me and if I leave it up to my imagination... I'll be screwed.

"Wow... um okay... are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Why would I be asking if I didn't actually want to know? I am very curious.

"Well, when I was five I was adopted by Jean-Luc. I don't remember much past then. I was theivin' just to get by. I was in a little market and I stole an apple-"

"Very Aladin of you," I noted.

"Ha, yeah... so the vendor was furious, but Jean said I was his boy and that he would pay for the fruit to avoid any trouble. I owe my life to him. Who knows what would have happened to me if Jean-Luc didn't take me in. I told you this because it kind of ties into Belladonna... family is important. In New Orleans... maybe all of Louisiana... there are two, I guess you could say royal, families: the Thieve's Guild and the Assassin's Guild. There is constant friction between the two. Jean-Luc is head of the Thieves Guild and as his son... I'm next in line."

"Royalty, huh?"

He blushed. Remy LeBeau blushing?! "Yeah... anyway Bella is part of the Assassin's Guild. We met in high school. She was pretty and nice and I didn't care about the feud. Or maybe I did and was just wantin' to be a rebel. Anyway, I asked her out to a dance. Surprisingly from the moment we met our families really pushed us together. We had been datin' in high school for two years when the idea of marriage was pushed upon us. Like I said, family is important. We got married after graduation. It was almost as huge a celebration as Mardi Gras and... I guess I liked the attention. Jean-Luc got us an apartment. I was goin' to college and-"

"Remy LeBeau a college man? Never would have guessed. What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to be a lawyer." I started laughing. Remy felt insecure, "What is so funny... don't think I could be a lawyer?"

Remy? Insecure? "On the contrary, I think you would be a perfect lawyer."

"Well, thanks. I think..."

"So college?"

"My dad didn't agree for my going to college, he wanted me to stay in Louisiana an' work full time for the Guild, but I really liked school. I wanted to distance myself from the Guild an' it caused a rift in my relationship wit my father, especially when my powers became de main reason I was needed."

"I can relate." Mystique was always making me do all kinds of things. I didn't know then, but the vague memories still haunt me. I couldn't understand most of them which made it more hurtful and confusing. The Professor had to clear out a lot of my mind to make room for me.

"Going to school made me realize that I don't want to be a thief de rest of my life. I wanted tah make something out of myself. I liked school. It was so much different den high school. There was a lot more work, but it was fun. I met some new people, partied a bit, focused on my school work an' I was happy. Belladonna stayed at home, but whats to stay home for? Thats when I realized her ambition, as well as the desires of our families, was to have a bebe. I was eighteen! I didn't want a baby. I was young. I was way too young to be thinkin' 'bout that kind of stuff."

"Yeah..." So they have had sex. Obviously. They were married... what else could I have thought? Its not like I haven't had sex, so I guess we are even. Even? Rogue this isn't a game! What is wrong with me...

He was reluctant to continue, but after a few moments of silence he did. "We did try for a baby. I thought maybe that would make us both happy, but Belladonna miscarried and I gave up. I didn't want a baby anyhow. I wanted to stay in school, but I had to quit. We had bills to pay... So I got a job. I came home tired and cranky. Thats when I realized I was married to a woman so completely different from me. It could never work out. We did nothing but argue. We weren't happy. I wanted to end it, but she would cry and plead to give it another shot. But I was tired. I left with nothing but de clothes on my back. I started thievin' again. Months went by an' thats when Mystique found me and brought me to da Brotherhood. I have only been to New Orleans twice since then and only to convince Belladonna to let me go, but she won't. Anyway... thats the story." I was quiet for a long time, contemplating everything that had been said. "You still there, fille?"

"Yeah... I just...did you love her? I mean you must have to get married and consider having a baby with her."

"I guess I did at some point. I mean we said it to each other, but it began to mean less and less. When we started living together, I started to think maybe I had never even loved her in the first place."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for tellin' me all that and for being honest with me."

"So... what now?"

"You're still married Remy."

"I know... I know. Trust me Ro' if there was anything that could be done I would do it in a heartbeat! Wait, why don't we go to New Orleans? If we talk to Jean-Luc... why didn't I think of this before?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He can make Belladonna divorce me."

"Make her?"

"Royalty, remember? She would have to listen to him."

"I don't know Remy. I doubt your dad would be happy to see me or you for that matter. You haven't talked to him since you left all those years ago?"

"I know... but this is important. I want to be with you Rogue. I'm going to do whatever it takes."

Looking into his ruby eyes I knew the answer, "Okay. Lets go Louisiana."

xxxx

We landed in the capital later on that afternoon. Upon arriving at the airport, we were greeted by a limo that drove us out of town and into a more rural area. In order to get to his house, we took a small speed boat through a humid swamp weaving in an S shape for no apparent reason. His house was battered, but inside it was adorned with a majestic scenery. We were only in the foyer for split second before someone greeted us. "So, de prodigal son returns."

"I need to talk to Dad." Is this Remy's brother? He never mentioned a brother...

"I know why you're here. An' I know it has somethin' to do wit dat fille next to you. What might your name be my bella fille?"

He took a step toward me. Remy snarled as he strengthened his protective stance, "Get away from her."

"Woah der, calm down. Just wanted tah extend my hand tah your lady friend here."

"Frère, I don't want any trouble."

"You better check that attitude Remy before you go in der to talk tah Dad. Well, you go in der and I will take care of your girl while you're gone."

"Henri-"

"Don't worry I won't do anyt'ing dat she doesn't want me to do."

I rolled my eyes, "Go, Remy. I will be fine."

He squeezed my hand, "I will be right out okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as Remy disappeared down the hall, Henri offered a change of scenery. "Why don't we go to the living room and get more comfortable, get to know each other a bit?"

"Sure..." I followed him to the living room. He sat on one end of the couch and I sat on the other, but he began edging toward me.

"So you are what all de fuss is about huh?" He asked as he played with my hair, brushing away strands behind my shoulder.

I tried not to react. "I guess so."

"You know Belladonna is going tah be real pissed when she finds out 'bout you."

"Well, I was real pissed when I found out about her."

"Yeah I bet you did. Remy always had the girls revolving around him. Not his fault really."

"Yes, you LeBeau men are extremely flirtatious."

"Genetics I guess." He sat closer to me. "I have lots of girls. Do you want to be one?"

"No."

"Just testin' yah..."

"Mhm."

Henri sighed heavily, "He ran away from Bella you know. He is always doing dat, runnin'. Always runnin' away from his problems. It is just who he is. When he was little an' my dad first took him in... if Remy got in trouble he would run away an' we'd have to go lookin' for him."

"Yup." Remy and I are the same in that way.

"You are beautiful. I get why Remy is so... enamored with you." He is so easily distracted.

"Thanks."

"So whats your name?"

"Rogue."

"My name is Henri. I doubt my bro has every mentioned me."

"Actually... no he hasn't."

"Figures. We never really got along dat well."

"Really? I can't imagine why. You have such an... amusing personality." My venomous sarcasm was hard to contain.

"Eh... yeah well, what can you do?" He patted my thigh, but left his hand there.

"Can you sit a little... farther away?"

"Why? You don't like me this close? Am I getting you excited?"

"More like uncomfortable. And if you get any closer I might just kill you."

"Why would you want to go an' ruin de party like dat chere?" He called me chere. Remy calls me chere. Henri should not call me that. I am reaching my boiling point.

"I will try really hard not to kill you, but I just might do it anyway." He is the last person I want swimming around in my head, but I think the benefits out weigh the negative. "I mean it, Henri."

"Okay, okay. Calm down fille. You an' Remy are so wound up. Must be all those New Yorkers you associate wit."

"Maybe."

Remy stormed in barking, "Henri, get away from her."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard yah de first time. I'm outta here anyway."

"Rogue, my dad wants tah talk to you."

Henri was half way out the door when he stopped, "Oh, wait. Maybe I will stay. Dis could be interestin'." He sprawled out on the couch and grinned at us both.

I got up from my seat on the couch and followed Remy to Jean-Luc's office. "He's in there."

"Okay..."

He hugged me. "Its gonna be fine."

I entered the office. Rather than seeing desks or other supplies there was a King Arthur style round table. I made my way around the table to greet him. I really did feel like I was in the presence of royalty. Jean-Luc was so demure and regal. I felt a bit insecure. I didn't know what to say or how to say what I wanted to... or even where to begin. Luckily, Jean-Luc addressed me before my mind could start a tangent, "Hello Rogue. Please take a seat."

We shook hands before I sat. "Hello. You must be Jean-Luc. Remy has told me a lot about you."

"Oh really? Like?"

I observed Jean-Luc. How he looked, his mannerisms... it was funny how, even though Remy was adopted, they kind of look alike. I tried not to judge him from Remy's earlier confessions. I know they hadn't been as close as they once were. I didn't like the fact that Jean-Luc used Remy's for his powers but I know Remy loves him."He doesn't know where he would be with out you."

"Ah, he exaggerates."

"One of his fondest memories is of family poker nights." It is starting to become one of my fondest memories as well. It plays so vividly in my head.

"We haven't done those in a while. I taught him how to play. How 'bout you? Are you a poker fan?"

"I play a bit with my dad and my brother."

"Ah yes, family is so..."

I finished his sentence, "Important."

"Yes, yes." He smiled. "So, Remy says he loves you."

The breath was knocked out of me. "Uh... yeah. Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I uh..."

"Dat is too long to t'ink about an answer dat should be so obvious."

"Its just that I... haven't exactly told him yet, so it is a little awkward telling you first, but yes, I love him."

"You are very honest. I like that."

"Thank you."

"You know you are breaking up a family."

"I..."

"The Thieves an' de Assassins are a family. Belladonna an' Remy are a family. You want to break dat up?"

"I want Remy to be happy. Do you?"

His eyebrows raised, "Of course I do. He is my son. I will admit dat when Belladonna an' Remy first got married I ignored their unhappiness an' focused on my own. I realize dat was wrong of me because now he has you. If I get Belladonna to sign dos papers it is de end of an alliance. I want to make sure it is worth it."

"I love him soo much. I know that Remy is who I am supposed to be with."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Remy came in at that moment, "Yes?!"

"Were you listening in the whole time?" Jean and I spoke in unison.

"Of course I was!" Remy exclaimed as he swept me up in his arms and spun me around.

"I am happy for you both." Jean-Luc spoke formally, "You know what dis entails Remy."

"Entails?" I looked to Remy for answers.

Remy let Jean answer, "Well, first of all this means Remy finally accepting his role in the Guild. He needs to spend more time here in New Orleans an' of course Rogue you are welcome to come visit as well. You are family now."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Most importantly, Remy, you need to be ready for a fight. The Assassins are goin' to show us their wrath."

"I know."

"I will leave you two alone for a while. Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah Dad," Remy said with his red eyes focused onto mine. "See you later."

Jean-Luc smiled as he left the room. "Remy... did you really hear everything I said?" I questioned.

"Like you saying that you love me? Oh yeah, but don't worry. I am going to pretend like I didn't and will wait until you're ready to say it. No matter how long it takes-"

"Oh, Remy!" I swung my arms around him. After our embrace, I looked into his eyes trying to convey a stern expression but it was nearly impossible. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you Remy LeBeau."

Our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Shout out to Majerus, acidxsunshine, chica, krazychick, and rogueslove for reviewing the last chap. and for the rest of u :/ haha R & R and i will return the favor ! But thanks for the subscriptions.

:D How'd you like Part 2? Finally and officially the Romy happens! Hopefully they can stay blissfully happy for at least a little while, but with Rogue and Remy that may be nearly impossible!!!

Next Chapter: A new mutant in the mansion from Xmen evolution take a guess?!? :D


	11. Confusion

We spent the rest of my spring break in New Orleans and literally arrived thirty minutes before I had to go to school on Monday. Remy got in trouble for taking the X-jet without permission after dropping Jean off in New York and then flying it to Louisiana. I got in trouble for allowing him and going out of town with my boyfriend (yes boyfriend! The divorce should be finalized within the next month!) without telling anyone where I was going or when I would be back. It was totally worth it.

New Orleans was amazing. Remy and Jean-Luc took me on mini tours of the city and each night we had a family dinner. I met so many people at these dinners, Remy's aunts, uncles, cousins... But don't ask me their names! Too many names to remember!

After being verbally lashed at by Logan, Remy walked me to my room.

"So does Remy get something for walkin' you to your door?"

"That's gentleman like," I said sarcastically. "You shouldn't expect a reward."

"Couldn't hurt," He shrugged.

"What, like you are never going to walk me to my door ever again?"

"Damn. You see right through me sometimes. Fine... well I should at least get somethin' for showin' you the time of your life in New Orleans."

"Yes, you're right." I kissed him once, twice, three times.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

I grinned seductively, "Maybe..." I grabbed his hand to follow me into my bedroom as he gingerly kissed me neck.

Things may have gotten a little hot and heavy right then and there but a young man was laying in my bed. "Who are you?" Remy and I both questioned.

He popped up. "Uh, my name is Evan."

"And? What are you doing in my room?" I proded.

"Oh, you must be Rogue."

"Yeah..." I said, arms crossed.

"My Auntie O said you are moving back into your old room."

"Auntie O?"

"Ororo... Storm," he corrected.

I examined him. He did resemble Storm in their coffee colored skin and dark eyes. I didn't even know Ororo had any family. If she did they would be in Africa, but this young man was clearly Americanized. How do I know? Bleached blonde hair trying to be Rodman and his skateboard leaning against his bed like Tony Hawk. "Well, she was wrong."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Its not like I said anything. I don't want to step on any toes here man. We can share or you can have the room, its no big deal. I really don't care."

"I know its not your fault... I'm going to go talk to Storm."

"You want me to come along cherie?" Remy asked, worried.

"No, its fine. Obviously a... miscommunication." Confusing to say the least.

Minutes later, I find Storm outside in her green room watering her plants. This is where the cat fight began.

I had only been in here for five minutes and I was already beginning to sweat. "What? You can't just kick me out of my room for you nephew!"

"I can and I will. With Scott and the Professor gone in California, I am in charge. Besides that, Evan is under my guardianship and I don't feel comfortable with you as his roommate."

"Why?"

"Considering the fact that you had romantic relations with your last roommate I find it inappropriate to say the least."

"So what? You think I am going to seduce your newphew?"

"You _are_ a bad influence."

She was talking so non nonchalant. She continued to casually water her plants as she insulted me! "Are you kidding me?"

"What is going on here? I can hear you two yelling from inside the mansion!" Logan said as he barged in.

"Storm kicked me out of my room!"

"Why?" Logan questioned.

"Because she moved her nephew in there and she thinks that I am going to sexually assault him or something!"

"Ororo... are you serious?"

"She is a bad influence." Ororo was finally starting to get bothered. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?" Logan snarled.

"Rogue should never have been in that room in the first place." Ororo claimed.

"I am NOT going back to my old room! Kitty and Peter had SEX on MY bed! I am not going back there and-"

"You don't have to go back there," Logan stated.

"She is not staying with Evan and that is the only room available!" Ororo snapped.

"Calm down Storm... Rogue, you can have my room."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, and I will room with Evan in the mean time. Unless Storm, do you think I am a bad influence?"

"This is ridiculous." Storm flew out of the humid space.

"Logan, thanks for that. I just can't go back to that room. I just can't."

"I know. Its fine. We will figure something out when Chuck gets back."

We made our way out into the fresh air. "Have you ever seen Storm so nuts?"

"She is like that all the time, trust me. Way too overprotective man." Evan interrupted.

"Is your mom the same way?" Remy inquired.

"Oh yeah-"

"Were you two out here the whole time?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble or anything," Evan said.

I looked to Remy who just shrugged,"Its impossible for Rogue not to get in trouble around here."

"Evan we have a Danger Room Session in an hour. And by the way, I am your new roommate." Logan revealed his teeth in a morbid smile. "And Rogue, stop being such a drama queen," Logan added before strode off.

"Logan? As my roommate!"

"Good luck with that one bro." Remy advised. "Logan doesn't work very well wit others."

Evan scratched at the back of his head. "Hey, we never really met, like officially-" He reached for my bare hand.

"AHHHH!" I fell to my knees, clutching at my body. Bone like protrusions started to expel from my skin. "How do I make it stop!"

"Woah man! What the hell is happening? How did you-"

"Evan! How does she stop them!" Remy cried as he knelt down beside me.

"Oh, Rogue... Rogue just uh concentrate. Imagine them going away."

"I... I can't!" I tried to focus, but I couldn't. Images of skate boarding flashed in my brain. My broken arm in fifth grade... not my arm. Not my memory. Evan...

"Rogue! Chere! Come on, you can do this!" It was so loud in my head I could barely hear Remy even though it looked like he was screaming.

I was in pain. It hurt. Bone arrows exploded out of my body, tearing wholes in my sweatshirt and jeans. I heard the crack of glass. "Evan!"

"Breathe! Focus!"

"I... okay..." My eyes squeezed shut. I slowly felt the pain go away. When the pain left, I gasped for air.

"Damn girl! Are you okay? That was some freaky shit!" Evan exclaimed. He could barely catch his breath.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

"No, its my fault. I didn't know-"

"Its nobody's fault," Remy stated.

"Yeah, Evan don't worry about it," I agreed.

"We might have to worry about it," Evan said as he gestured to Ororo's greenhouse. The glass had cracked in numerous places. Its fragile frame completely unstable.

"Don't worry about it. I did it and I am not afraid to tell Storm that."

"If you think she doesn't like you now, she _definitely _won't like you after she hears this."

"She will probably think I did it on purpose, but thats okay."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know about..."

"Its fine. Really."

"So much for making friends in this place..."

"Oh, I'm not your friend? Don't be silly. Lets go take a tour shall we? And the first stop is for me to get on some less revealing clothes."

"Hah, okay..."

xxxx

The month progressed. I got to know Evan very well. He is an awesome kid. I was like his mentor for Bayville High and how to get through Danger Room sessions (and how to avoid them if you can.) I was flattered because throughout the years that I have been at the Institute no one has ever come to me. They always go to perky Jean or even Kitty. I have lived here longer than Kitty! I guess I am kind of intimidating, but to Evan I was just a girl. I felt normal and it felt good.

As for me and Remy? Perfect. Honestly! I don't know how to describe it. Its just natural. I am so content with him next to me. We rarely fight and if we do fight its petty bickering, "You just ate my fortune cookie!" How can a relationship be so perfect? Maybe we really are meant for each other. All that Romeo and Juliet stuff seemed like crap until now. When I read that in ninth grade I laughed at their stupidity, but now I kind of feel for them.

School continued. Senior year is pretty much a drag. There is nothing but nostalgic sighs "Can you believe we are graduating?" and constant talks about the future "What are you doing after graduation?" Hey shut the hell up. My main objective is to not fall asleep from eight to noon. I couldn't care less about anything else. Maybe I get annoyed with these questions because I have no idea what I am going to do after high school. Logan never said anything to me about college. I never really thought about it. What would I do there? I wouldn't want to go just to go. I would have to have a plan. I know we have the money to afford it, but it doesn't mean I want to go. Sad now that I think about it.

You know that one career day in elementary school Kurt wanted to be a lawyer. Logan went to buy him a suit and everything. He looked quite spiffy I must say. Like a mini man. Well, back then I was mad at everyone. I was mad at Logan. I was mad at the Professor. I hated Jean and Scott (I had a tiny crush on him back in the day. I know right?) I was mad at the world. I was mad at myself, for what I was. My "skin condition" was frustrating. Anyway, being the little brat that I am I told Kurt "You know when you're a lawyer you have to shake a lot of hands and no one is going to want to shake hands with a blue fur ball." He cried and I got grounded. It was true. I could have been a bit nicer about it but it was true. Even with his image inducer you can still feel Kurt's fur. You can't hide that. You can't hide who you are. Does Kurt want to go to college? Who knows. As for now he is just getting over his break up with Kitty and trying to live life as a sophomore. Yeah they didn't make it after California. I am surprised their relationship lasted that long!

Back to my daily life in high school. The month of May was winding down and I couldn't wait. I barely went to class and when I did I stared at the clock until it was time to leave and I knew I would be in Remy's arms. He picked me up everyday after school. I wondered if he was as eager as I was to see him everyday.

Remy LeBeau was a romantic. Who would have known? Being with him was a breath of fresh air, something I never thought I would experience. He took me out to exotic restaurants, planned picnics in the park, and one morning woke me up with the smell of bacon and roses. You think the combinations wouldn't be applealing, but you don't know how much I love bacon. And waking up to rose petals and bouqets surrounding me? It was heavenly.

Remy and I were perfect. Until I was in the middle of a Louisiana swamp avoiding a near death experience with a gator and to top it all off it was my birthday.

"REMY LEBEAU! I HATE YOU! I REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Oh yeah I was full on yelling. I didn't care if all of the southern United States heard me. I was mad. Infuriated. Enraged.

"Chere, I'm sorry!" He yelled defensively as our heads bobbed above the water.

"No, no no! Don't you chere me! I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry!"

I had just praised our relationship. I bragged about how sweetly romantic this man is and now? Now he confuses the hell out of me! "Sorry does not cut it! Do you now what today is?"

"Um... a Friday?"

"IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! MY BIRTHDAY REMY LEBEAU! AND I AM IN A SWEATY SWAMP IN NEW ORLEANS!"

"Technically we on de outskirts of New Orleans babe."

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled as I slapped the water.

"I didn't know it was your birthday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! I thought thats why we were going to New Orleans this weekend!"

He didn't looked me in the eyes as he began to swim away slowly. "Oh... Its not like you know when my birthday is-"

I followed him. "But NO! Instead I fly in a helicopter that gets BLOWN UP IN MID AIR and we have to dive down into this swampy muck! The worst part is that that is what you were intending to do all along! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"How did you..."

"I grabbed your hand when we flew out! I sucked up some of your latest memories and boy you are up to no good!"

"I am not doing anything bad Ro-"

We kept swimming in the smooth water. I had no clue where we were headed but Remy seemed to have an idea so I kept following. "Then why didn't you tell me what is really goin' on? Who are you kidnapping?"

"I'm not kidnappin' anybody! I am savin' someone."

"Well then who?"

"I..."

I calmed my voice, "Who, Remy? Who?"

"Julien Boudreaux."

"Boudreaux? As in... Belladonna Boudreaux?" Imagination calm down... let him answer.

"Its her brother."

"Okay..."

"Some rival group, not the Thieves or the Assassins but some other group who thinks they can measure up to us, kidnapped Julien. Since we practically severed ties with the Assassins after Bella and I filed for divorce, Jean Luc thinks this can help us get on better terms and he knew I had to do it. I am the only one that can do it anyway, but it had to be me to make things right."

"And you brought me along to use me for my powers." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"How could you do that to me Remy? Knowing _my_ mother and knowing _your_ father... how could you do that to me?"

"I don't know... I just... I never wanted to hurt you Rogue." We stopped swimming and he hugged me. "I'm sorry."

I pushed away from his hold, "No. NO! Remy this is not okay. If you wanted help you should have just asked!"

"I just thought... that if you knew who were were going to save you would be upset."

"Why? Because of Bella?"

"Well, yeah."

"You are an idiot." I started paddling again trying to distract myself from slapping him. Someone is in trouble. This is a serious situation. I don't even know Julien or Belladonna for that matter. I can't believe this...

"Rogue I am sorry. Truly. I... I wasn't thinking. I don't know."

"If you need help... all you have to do is ask Remy."

"Okay. I'm-"

"Yes, you're sorry. I know okay."

"Rogue-"

"Hurry up. Lets go."

We swam in the murky swamp for a good twenty minutes before we reached a hide out similar to that of Jean Luc's. I bombarded a lone security guard just outside the complex, touching him gingerly with my finger tips. His memories swarmed my mind giving me the answers I needed to reach Julien. With Remy's powers (mine continue to be unruly) and both our fighting expertise, we easily made it to Julien though he was not very grateful. He just glared at both of us menacingly. Getting out was a different matter. We were attacked by gunfire and more henchmen. Julien barely helped us. He only cared about his own butt. The gun men were not very good aimers or maybe they _were_ trying to destroy their house because pieces debris were flying at us as we tried to make our escape. Luckily the X-men came to our rescue. We caught our breath as we entered the X-jet.

Remy came up behind me and cradled the back of my head, "Chere... you're bleeding."

My vision went black, then reappeared again. "Huh..."

"Rogue?"

Suddenly I was fearful of this red eyed man who looked at me so lovingly, concerned. "Who are you?"

"Rogue, thats not funny."

Rogue? "My name isn't Rogue. My name is Carol. Carol Danvers."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: So this is pretty much my take on the episode Cajun Spice but made it fit my story haha. How'd you like? Thanks for the reviews. Shout out to krazychick and rogueslove for reviewing the last chap and to those of you that have added me to your favs/alerts.


	12. Beautiful

Where am I? What is happening... who are these people? I couldn't breathe. I can't remember anything... do I know who these people are? They seem to know me.

The red eyed man spoke. "Rogue, stop it. Its not funny." He was nearly crying.

"She ain't kiddin' Cajun." A burly man came up behind him, growling as he pushed the red eyed man away. "Rogue...?"

"My name isn't Rogue! Stop it! Stop calling me that! My name is Carol!" I started crying and I didn't know why which made me cry more. I tried to stop but the tears just keep coming.

"Okay... Carol. You need to relax okay?"

"No! I don't know you people! Get away from me!" I flew out of the open jet and fell. I fell! Why can't I fly? I start screaming as I bullet toward the swampy wet lands below me. What is happening? What did those people do to me? Fly! Fly! Fly! A red headed woman appeared at the jet opening. As her fingers touched her right temples I began to float and my screaming stopped. I was levitated back to the airplane having nearly peed my pants.

"What is happening to her Jean?" The burly man demanded.

The red head, Jean, responded, "There are too many personalities in her head. She can't handle them all. Carol Danvers was one of the first people that she absorbed. All these voices are constantly fighting in her head. Thats why the Professor used to have weekly sessions with her, but she started to get stronger and lessened her time with him, but now just as he feared... the other people occupying her mind are too much to handle. We need to get her to the Professor right away."

Why are they talking to me... about me... as if I am not here. I am here.

"Why can't you do it Jean?" The burly man questioned.

"Logan, I'm... not that confident... I mean I could try but if I don't succeed we could lose Rogue forever."

"Jean... would we have enough time to get her back to New York?" The ruby eyed man asked, his voice hopeless.

"I... I don't know. I can't-"

"SHUT UP! I am HERE! I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND HOW I GOT HERE!"

"Rogue... I mean Carol... what is the last thing you remember?" Jean asked.

"I don't remember anything! Thats the problem! What did you people do to me?"

"We are trying to help you Carol. Try to recall..."

"I remember..." I tried to picture my most recent memory, but a pain overwhelmed me. Wait... "A girl... And a woman... the woman wanted me to hold her little girl..."

"What is this going to help Jean?" Logan and the red eyed man exclaimed.

"Because we could get a better feel for how-"

I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head. My vision darkened.

xxxx

"You look beautiful, Rogue." I glanced at Remy entering my room.

"Oh please Remy... your being too nice."

"Stop it Rogue! You do look beautiful! Listen to your boyfriend!" Kitty exclaimed. "And I'm your hair and make up team so if you don't think you look beautiful then you are insulting me!"

"Oh calm down Kitty..."

"No you calm down." Kitty forced my head straight forcing me to look in the vanity mirror. I couldn't believe the eyes that stared back into mine. I never thought in a million years that I would be going to the Bayville Prom.

"How are you feeling Ro?" Remy asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine Rem. Promise."

"Did you see the Prof today?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." It has been a month since my... incident. Remy literally will not leave my side. He has been disgustingly sweet since my Carol Danver episode, but I like it. Remy is usually suave and so non chalant, but since we have been together he is really able to be himself around me. I'm so grateful.

I just want to forget about my birthday in Louisiana. He thinks it is his fault that I turned into Carol for a few hours. Which, okay it kinda is. The Professor said my head injury in combination with my stress caused Carol to come out of the wood work. But I don't blame Remy even though he thinks I do. Its not his fault I was born like this.

"You better not be lyin'." I wish I was lying. I hate my meetings with the Professor. He is in every nook and cranny in my head. I can't hide anything! I try not to think about my relationship with Remy (which has been very heated lately. Heated as in passionate.) But if I try not to think about it I do. Its embarrassing. Its like he is my grandpa. You don't tell your grandpa you want to have sex with your boyfriend!

"I'm not! I said I promise! And you know I don't promise that often."

"True."

"Ow! Kitty, don't pull my hair off!" Kitty was teasing my hair harshly and spraying loads of hairspray that I am postive is now stuck on the inside lining of my lungs.

"Your the one that asked me to do your hair!"

"Yeah and now I regretting it!"

"Oh shush up. Aren't you glad your stripes are gone? They totally would have clashed with your dress."

"Hey don't diss the stripes." I barked. I kinda love them actually. I always have, but now especially because when my stripes appear I know my powers are activated.

"Well, I'm glad. I can't believe you even asked me to be your stylist."

"I can't believe it either." I don't know why I asked her. She is my brother's ex girlfriend and the girl my boyfriend cheated on me with but in some weird way she is my friend. And hey she comes with perks. I didn't even have to go look for a dress and I gave her free reign on my hair and makeup so that I didn't have to hassle with it.

"I can't believe you are getting all sexy for some other guy." Oh yeah... I'm going to the prom with Evan. Remy can't stand it and I am loving it. First of all I didn't even want to go to the prom. But then Evan asked me to go with him, as friends of course, and I agreed. Going to prom with Remy would have been a hassle. I would have to get a pass for him and pay a little extra for his ticket and blah blah blah. My principle already hates me and Remy's attendance would have to go through her so I'd rather not deal with the drama. Evan is so... like me a little. He wanted to go to prom, but he is new and doesn't really know anyone here and hasn't met any cute girls at school. And here at the institute he is still being tormented as the new recruit so I figured I could help him out. Plus we get to piss off Storm in the process. Which is awesome.

"I know! Aren't you totally jealous? I'm jealous that I can't go... I hate being a sophomore."

"You will get to go next year. Jeez. Its not the most important thing in the world Kitty." With all this Sentinal talk and a silent war brewing I am kinda glad to just relax for a bit. Be normal.

"Ahhh..." Remy clutched at his chest.

"Remy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

My brows frumped together. Remy has been having this chest pain for weeks now. Its starting to worry me and he won't go to a doctor or even Beast or Jean. "Your heart?"

"I'm fine, Ro." He threw himself into my bed.

"He is fine Rogue! Stop making faces or you will mess up your makeup." Kitty commanded. I stuck my tongue out to her face in the mirror. Remy laughed and I smiled.

Daz walked in the room. I loved having Logan's room. It was so big! I should have an after prom party in here thats how big it is. "Oh my gosh Rogue! You look beautiful!"

"I know she does." Kitty remarked.

Daz ignored Kitty, as she often does, "I am so excited! Aren't you!"

"Yeah, sure..." I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know you are excited! Evan is already ready. He looks so good in his tux! He got you a corsage and everything! That is just adorable!"

Remy made a fake vomit sound, which I ignored. "Yeah he is cute. When are we meeting your date?"

"He is coming with the limo."

"I can't believe you are going out with a normie Daz." Kitty noted.

"Nothings wrong with the rest of the population Kitty. Not everyone is freaks like us." I defended.

"That coming from a normie." Kitty said.

"I am not a normie!"

"Today you are chere." Remy said from his sprawled out position on the bed.

We all laughed as Evan walked in the room, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing that concerns you newbie." Kitty snapped. "DONE! GORGEOUS!"

I stood in my silver strappy sandals and examined the rest of me. Kitty actually did a good job. Anything that is not looking like a hooker is a good job.

The mini teal dress was gorgeous. I was... gorgeous. I have never thought of myself that way ever.

"You look beautiful Rogue." Evan was the first one to break the silence. I blushed.

As if trying to prove his superiority Remy came up behind me, nuzzling my neck. "You are beautiful."

"Okay, okay! Lets go!" I grabbed my silver purse and was half way out the door when Remy pulled me back in with a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

xxxx

The limo picked us up right on time with Daz's date in tow. They looked so cute together. Daz was wearing a long pink dress and her date wore a matching pink tie. It was cute. Evan and I were matching as well. Oh and the other two members of our limo group? John and Wanda. Yeah WANDA! He may be an X-man but she sure isn't! They aren't even together anymore and she already graduated for crying out loud! But John is my friend and I invited him into our group so its my fault, but whatever. It was cute. They promised going to prom together years ago. Wow... did I just say cute? Oh damn! I have been saying cute all day! Who am I?

The prom was at this fancy hotel in New York City which is too far from Bayville. I was kinda getting excited. Me. Excited. Evan and I held hands in the limo. It was weird because it was so natural. It didn't mean anything. We just looked at each other then our intertwined hands and just smiled and shrugged.

Evan and I danced like crazy. Who even knew that I knew how to dance? Sure suprised me! When the slow songs began to stream Evan and I took a break. He went to go get me a drink when John asked me to dance.

"Where is Wanda? She wouldn't like you dancing with me John."

"She is in the bathroom."

"Hah! Wow, John."

"Come on. Dance with me."

"Okay, fine. But I swear I am not going to end up in a girl fight tonight."

He snickered. "You won't. Come on..."

"Okay." He guided me on the dance floor and we swayed to the music. "John you look pretty nice tonight. Who knew you could be so spiffy. You clean up good."

"Yeah, Logan took me to buy a suit. He said every man needs a suit."

"Logan took you? To buy a suit?"

"Yeah, suprised me too."

"Wow... he must really like you."

"Eh... He puts up with me."

"Well, the suit looks good."

"You look pretty amazing yourself."

"Thanks."

"Stunning. Really."

"Oh, please."

"So what happened to Remy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you still with him?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then what's with the black guy?"

"John!"

"What..."

"His name is Evan."

"Okay, Evan. So whats the story?"

"We are just friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends."

"We are friends you know. Look what happened to us."

"John!" Something I'd like to forget...

"Well, I'm just saying... you two look pretty cozy."

"I love Remy. Me and Evan are just friends." Evan and I have gotten really close lately, but as friends. He is in my photography class and we have the same Danger Room times so we have been spending a lot of time together. But we are just friends! He knows it and I know it. Can't a girl and a boy just be friends? With my record... apparently not. But seriously. I love Remy. I love him with all my heart. He is the one I belong with and I know that.

"Yeah but-"

"John just stop it."

"Okay fine..." He was only quiet for a moment. "Rogue... you look beautiful."

I could have said something like_ You already said that_ but instead a simple, "Thank you."

He knew I didn't believe him. He stared into my eyes... so deep as if it was my soul. "You do Rogue." I turned red. To hide my tomato face i rested my head on John's chest finding the most perfect spot. As if it belonged to me.

We stayed like that until the song ended. "I... I need some air."

I rushed out of the hotel ball room and into the lobby only to bump into Remy. "What are you doing here! You scared me!" Suddenly happiness overcame me. I could barely breathe.

"I... I don't know what I am doing here." He tried not to smirk as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you stalking me Remy LeBeau?" I joked.

"I'm your boyfriend. Its not stalking if I am your boyfriend."

I giggled, "Remy what _are _you doing here?"

"I... I missed you."

"You missed me?" Wow, Remy was never this honest. I loved it. Since this seems to be my word... it was _cute_!

"As soon as you left I just got worried and... thought I'd peak in to-"

Maybe this isn't cute... "You don't trust me with Evan?"

"That an' I don't want you turnin' into Carol."

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon and you know it. I can't believe you are jealous of Evan!"

"I'm not!"

"Remy..."

"I just... Okay maybe I am! What is wrong wit that! I wish it was me okay? I do."

"Remy, you are so silly. This prom is nothing. I didn't even want to go!"

"But you did go. You wanted to go with Evan."

"I wanted to go with Evan because he wanted to go."

"I don't see the difference."

"Remy! I love you! You are being silly, but I understand where you are coming from and I know how to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me."

"But, I want to." I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I grabbed his hand, "We are at a hotel right?"

"Rogue..."

"We can get a room and..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You coming here was a sign. I should have spent this night with you and now I am. Come on, lets go."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going :D I have been super busy so my updates have been sporadic, apologies! And this chapter is without spell check because I am not at my computer :/

Shout out to krazychick, acidsunshine, rebelsrogue, and chica!

And the rest of you that dont review... haha

How'd you like the chap? Purely fluff. Love Triangles perhaps? Hmmmm? :D


	13. Wishing Perfection

"Chere, your phone is ringin'."

"I don't care babe." I snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his scent. Perfection.

"Well, I do. Its keepin' me awake."

"Answer it then. It is right there on the night stand near you." My comfortable position on Remy's chest was stolen from me as he stretched to reach my cell. Perfection erased.

"Of course. Its Evan."

"Why do you say his name as if he is some disease?"

"He is a disease. One dat you can't seem to get rid of."

"Oh hush." I grabbed the phone from him, sticking my tongue out as I did. "Hey Evan. Sorry I ditched you down there."

"Oh its cool. Actually... I met somebody."

"Seriously! Who?" I was elated.

"Her name is Tabby."

"Tabby... Tabby who?"

"Tabby Smith."

"As in Tabitha Smith?"

"Whats the problem? She is nice. We danced and-"

"She is supposed to be in California. She is a mutant at Xavier's brach in California, but apparently not anymore." Remy noticed the stress tone of my voice and began to get dressed.

"Does that mean she is at the institute here?"

"No... I don't understand."

"You seem worried."

"I just have a bad feeling." I grabbed my teal mini from the floor and slipped into it. "I don't know..."

"Well it is already midnight. I was calling you to meet up at the limo. I don't want to get in trouble with Logan." We both laughed lightly.

"Yeah... okay meet you down there."

"Whats wrong chere?"

"Tabitha Smith, one of the new recruits in California, is here in New York."

"And?"

"And she isn't working on our team."

"How do you know that?"

"Just zip me up."

And just like that our romantic night was over.

xxxx

"She joined the Brotherhood? But how? When did the Brotherhood even get back in NY?"

The Professor preached, "We can't do anything about it Rogue. She is a troubled girl and seems to think that she has found a niche with the Brotherhood. Her criminal past with her father is something she has been trying to overcome her whole life."

"Blah, blah, blah! I don't care about her sob story. I want to know what is going on! Something isn't right here."

"Yeah, I agree with Rogue. Something is goin' on. I can feel it Chuck," Logan agreed.

I turned to John who was nodding off. "John, do you know anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were just with the Brotherhood. You have to know something."

"Well, I don't."

"How can you not? You were just with Wanda yesterday! She didn't say anything to you?"

"We didn't talk about that. We didn't talk about anything. All we did was fight that whole night. How 'bout your prom night, huh?"

"John."

"I don't know anything!" He burst out of his seat with sudden energy. "Everyday I have been here I have been trying to prove myself to you X-men! And this is how you treat me?"

Logan pushed John back into his seat. "Hey calm down bub. Rogue just wants some tips here and-"

"Well, why is everyone looking at me? Why don't you ask Remy?"

We all turned to Remy but it was me who asked, "What is he talking about?"

"I..." Remy froze. His eyes darted to each face in the room.

"He was talking to Magneto the other day so why don't you ask him!" John yelled.

"Remy look at me. Tell me the truth." I grabbed his hand. His pulse was racing.

He still wouldn't meet my gaze. "I don't..."

"Remy... Don't. Don't lie to me. Not to me."

He took in a deep breath. "This pain in my chest... its killing me. I can feel it. Its a constant pain. The Professor doesn't know what is goin' on. He can't stop de energy dat is building up in my body. Jean doesn't know how to fix it either. The only person dat can help me is Sinister. Magneto is de only person who knows where he might be so..."

"Remy... no..." I uttered.

"I have been working for Magneto. He wanted a new recruit so when I was in California I talked to Tabitha..."

"What else Gambit?" Storm asked.

"He... wanted me to steal some equipment from S.H.I.E.L.D. Or maybe he wanted you to know he wanted to steal it. I don't know..."

"What equipment?" Logan growled.

"Trask and Senator Kelly have the cerebro technology." Jean let out a sigh of despair. "Thats how the Sentinals can identify mutants. They were testing the Sentinals in the Sahara when it found Rogue, but they obviously haven't figured out all the kinks."

"How did they get the cerebro technology?" Jean pondered aloud.

"They stole it from Magneto. And he wants it back."

"How did he get it?" Jean questioned.

"He already had it all along," the Professor answered. "He helped me build it. He has the original skematics, though I did make a few changes over the years."

"What does this all mean Professor?" I asked."It means that the Sentinals are coming. It means that Magneto will start a war. He may even want to use the Sentinals to his advantage. Just as cerebro can identify mutants... it can also identify humans."

"But he needs a telepath to use-" Jean began.

"No, Beast said that the sentinals had A.I. I'm guessin' they are real smart." Logan huffed. "The Sentinals are coming."

"Does... Does this mean I can't go out with Tabitha?" Everyone in the room glared at Evan.

...

Remy walked me to my room in silence. He held his head low, ashamed. I reached for his hand and meshed our fingers together. He looked at me with sad eyes and I knew he regretted everything he had done. I didn't care what happened then. I only care about what happened now. We stopped in front of my door. "Remy, if you go with Sinister. Its over. We are over."

"Rogue..."

"I'm serious Remy."

"I'm going to die if I stay like this!"

"You will die if you go with Sinister! He will want something in return and if you decide to obey him or not, a part of you will die! I can't lose you Remy."

"Rogue..."

"Go see Moira MacTaggert. She is the Professor's friend and she can help you."

"And if she can't?"

"She will. Promise you will go to her."

"I promise."

xxxx

This month has been psychotic. The Brotherhood is back. Magneto sent back Wanda, Blob, Avalanche, and Toad back to New York. They have been trying to steal the equipment Remy mentioned, but thanks to him we know where their every move will be. But Remy himself is in Scotland with the Professor visiting Moira. We have been trying to keep in contact but with the time difference it is a bit difficult. He barely has time anyway. He is under constant testing. Moira is an expert with genetic mutations. She will be able to help him. I just know it.

School is a breeze. Seniors get out weeks earlier than the rest of the school while they do state testing. Usually this vacation time is spent doing senior activities but I refuse to take part in them anyway.

John and I haven't spoken since the Mission Briefing Room. My assumption was not that illogical! He was just with the Brotherhood a while ago and was just with Wanda at Prom. But he was insulted at my outlandish thinking and hasn't talked to me since. Especially since he has been out on missions to stop the Brotherhood, defending the city. Daz told me to wait for him to come to me but today was our graduation and I was not going to be ignored any longer.

While waiting in line to take our seats at our graduation ceremony on the Bayville football field I waved to Daz who responded with two thumbs up and mouthed the word Finally. Finally is right. I can't believe it! Here I was in the maroon gown with my hair straightened (my white stripes are apparent today meaning powers on) wearing the cap... It was crazy.  
Then I spotted John near the front of the line. I ran over to him and swept him up in a hug.

"John, I know you are mad at me and not talking to me but I don't care. I'm so proud of you. I am so happy that you are graduating."

He wasn't hugging back. I released him from my grasp and waited with hopeful eyes. Finally he caved, "Did I tell you that I'm going to community college?"

"Really! John, that is great!"

"Yup. Starting classes over the summer to get a head start."

"That is awesome John." My smile went from ear to ear.

"What about you?"

"I have no idea. Honestly," I shrugged.

"You will figure something out."

"Yeah I hope so... see you after the ceremony."

I thought about what John said for the rest of the night. What was I going to do with my life? I honestly never thought college was going to be in the cards for me. I don't know why. We have the money. I just don't have the effort I guess. Maybe I will go with Daz to California...

I can't believe twelve years of my life and I am finally done. I loved Logan and Kurt in the stands cheering as they said my name and I recieved my diploma. The whole mansion seemed to be in attendance. Who knew me, Rogue, was so popular? Even my principal smiled as she shook my hand, a first. Everything was perfect. Oh crap did I say perfect? Jynxed myself.

...

Families gathered with their graduates of the field. I was suprised to see Remy reach me first. I was suprised to see him at all.

"Remy!" I jumped up and he caught me in his arms swinging me around. "I'm so glad you're here! I thought you would still be in Scotland. That means things worked out with Moira?"

"No Rogue. They didn't."

"What! Are you positive-"

"Rogue, I'm leavin'."

"Remy... what are you talking about?" Suddenly in this air of elation and light heartedness a dark cloud surrounded me.

"Magneto told me where Sinister is. I'm going to go to him."

"Remy-"

"I hope you can forgive me someday. I'll come back..."

"Remy, if you leave... its over. I'm done."

He tried to hold back his emotions, "I will come back an' when I do..."

"Remy... stop it."

"Rogue I will always love you. I will come back. I'll come back for you." He kissed me. He kissed me knowing that my powers were active this night. When his lips touched mine I could feel the sorrow in his heart. I could feel his love for me. I knew he regretted leaving. I knew it tore him up inside... I regretted ever having fallen in love. He dissappeared into the crowd.

Logan came up behind me moments later and gave me a noogie. "Hey bud! Can't believe you grad... Rogue whats wrong?"

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but when i wiped one, five more appeared. I couldn't breathe. And then I looked up. Three hundred foot tall purple metallic robots were staring at the crowd with its menacing yellow eyes.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: So I know my updates have been sporadic! I'm sorry! But glad you keep reviewing! Chica, rogueslove, and krazychick! You rock! And for the rest of you alert/subscription peoples ...review! Bc I love your feedback! And I always return the favor :D

How'd you like the chap? Always leave you with a cliff hanger of course! :D


	14. Four Months Later

Four months have gone by and I am still aching.

Have you ever been through break up? And not just any break up. The break up of your life. You have lost the love of your life and you have no idea what to do or how to move on. He chose an evil over me. Its like he realized that something was more important than me. He talked about getting married someday. He talked about having kids with me. And I believed every word not knowing that he would throw it all away in a heart beat.

I feel this constant aching in the pit of my stomach. Like a really tough punch to the gut. I experience a constant state of nausea yet I don't eat. I can't eat. I nibble. I can't sleep either. I feel like I'm dying. But I'm not dying. I'm not suicidal or anything. I just _feel _like I'm dying. I can't wait until I go to sleep because then I won't have to think about Remy. I won't have to imagine my life with out him. I can be okay with the darkness. But when I finally do sleep, for a few hours at the most, I dream of him. Purple half moon shapes are now commonly found under my eyes.

...

It has been four months since he left me. Since everyone left me. John is at NYU. I barely see him anymore and when I do his mind is elsewhere constantly worried about his studies. But maybe after the Remy situation he just wants to avoid me. Logan sure does. He is afraid of saying the wrong thing, afraid I am going to break. But honestly I'm fine. I'm over Remy. I loved him and now he is gone. He chose Sinister over me. Thats how I see it. Five months have gone by without a call or a note. Nothing. He obviously didn't love me as much as he said he did. He said he would come back and he hasn't. So I'm over it. He is probably dead by now.

Daz moved to California the week after graduation. Tony Stark helped pull some strings to get her a job in a huge record label. She is pretty much a gopher, but she loves it.

My new group of friends consists of Kurt and Kitty who are now juniors at Bayville. Ever since they broke up though hanging out with them is awkward. They are constantly, sarcastically jabbing each other with witty remarks. (And they aren't that witty.) Kitty is going out with Bobby and prides him as her senior boyfriend. I feel so bad for my brother. It must hurt him right? I mean his ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend in the same room as him... But he seems to be able to stand it.

Rahne is a new student, a sophomore, and new recruit here at the institute. Oh and she is my new roommate. The mansion is getting crowded so I offered to have another bed in my(/Logan's ex) room to fit someone. I ended up with Rahne and she is pretty cool. She is from Scotland and can turn into a dog. No wonder she is so sweet and loyal. Her and Kurt get along really well, but it is a little more for Rahne than it is for Kurt. At a highschool party (Yeah... I still go to them... all my friends are highschoolers okay? Its not my fault...) Rahne confessed to me that she had a crush on Kurt which I pretended not to hear. She was a little tipsy so maybe she wasn't even serious.

Then there is Evan. The light to my very dark darkness. Against Storm's wishes we became the best of friends. Its not like we did it on purpose though she'd like to think so. After Remy left I fell apart for a bit and Evan put me back together.

I was sitting cross legged on my bed staring out the window when Evan walked in. "What are you doing just staring out the window like that?" He asked as he pressed me down onto the bed with the tips of his fingers. And then we kissed. Yeah... we're kissing. Okay don't think that right after Remy left I started a relationship with Evan, because I didn't. Honestly, I am still not over Remy. Evan and I only happened about a couple weeks ago after Evan broke up with Tabitha. They had been dating a little over three months and then she cheated on him with Lance. What is so great about Lance? He rarely even showers... but anyway Evan was really depressed about it and I was depressed about Remy and we bonded. One night we were hanging out in his room talking and I began to cry. He took me in his arms and we kissed. It was weird. It was nice. And hot. But it was mostly weird. I didn't want to be with Evan and he didn't want to be with me in that way either, but we found each other. We just went along with the flow. Ororo didn't want Evan going out with Tabitha so imagine her distaste when he told her he was going out with me! Though we really aren't going out. We just make out. Its weird huh?

"Nothing. I dunno..." We lay there on the bed together.

"How is your arm?"

Oh yeah. I have a giant row of stiches on my arm as a result of the Sentinal attack. The Sentinal attack was illogical yet made perfect sense. Why did they attack a high school graduation? All the X-men were there to see me get my diploma so the mutant death robots were as good as scrap metal. And that was the point. Senator Kelly wanted the mutants exposed. He was willing to kill humans in the process. We saved those civilians. If we didn't stop the Sentinals they would have continued to act as wrecking balls not caring of the consequences of helpless humans who could not run fast or far enough away.

I was the first one in on the action. As soon as they appeared I absorbed Kurt's teleporting powers used them to reach the head of the machine. My powers were stronger than ever. I punched through the head of the mechanical menace with one blow, but then my adrenaline faded as I recognized two more coming onto the field. I fainted, torpedoing to the ground. I woke up to Jean stiching up my arm. My limb was practically on a hinge not to mention the purple/yellow/green bruising. I keep asking Logan to lend me some of his healing abilities but he doesn't want me swimming around in his head which makes me wonder if he is hiding something.

"I'm fine Evan."

He poked my arm and I winced. "It hurts still."

"Well yeah! Don't poke it like that!"

"Okay fine I will just tickle you instead!" A tickle war ensued, though we were both careful not to disrupt my arm.

I was crying so hard. This time of laughter and I loved it. "Okay! Okay! You win!"

"I know I win. I always win. So what were you doing staring randomly out your window?"

"Just thinking..."

"About?"

"About anything. About my life." About the fact that it is going no where.

"I have been thinking too."

"Oh?"

"I think we should date. For real."

"What?" Great after I just explained that we didn't like each other in that way he throws this into the mix.

"I'm not like secretly in love with you or anything..."

"Oh... good." How did he know that that was what I was thinking?

"I just... You need to get over Remy and I still need to get over Tabby. So why don't we go out? We practically already have been. I'm not talking about eternal love here. I just think it'd be nice to have a rebound you know?"

"A rebound..."

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

"Its crazy huh?"

"Yeah its crazy but i kinda like it." Why not? What could it hurt. We aren't going to fall in love. We know exactly what this relationship is and where it is going.

"So yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... how 'bout I take you on a real date?"

"A real date huh..."

"Yeah. I dunno. Dinner and a movie?"

"Okay."

"Tonight."

"Okay."

"Well alright then."

"We are dating."

"Yup." We smiled.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Shout out to Majerus, acidsunshine, rebelsrogue, chica, krazychick, and rogueslove... thank you so much for the reviews! :D

Randomly updating... sorrrrry ! And still no spell check so apologies! Short chapter, but mostly just a catch up. Remy is still gone :/

What'd you think?


	15. Revelations

I am getting ready for a date. Me! I am putting on make up. That isn't black! Me? I am kind of excited! Really? Still me? I am wearing a dress. VOLUNTARILY. Okay... I seriously don't know who I am anymore and it is kinda nice.

I was sitting on the floor staring into my closet door mirrors. Half way done with applying a nude shade of lip gloss against my lips, John walks into my room. Shocked. "What are you getting all dressed up for?

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Evan."

"I thought you two weren't really going out."

"We weren't but now we are."

"Uh..."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but get over it. So how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah... I have been so busy with school." Something was off about John. He was so nervous. I took my gaze off my lip application and saw John's apprehension in my background. He sat down on my bed, but then changed his mind and decided to stand.

"I know. I don't blame you. I am so proud of you John. I don't know if you know that, but I am. I can't you got into NYU with a scholarship. Its amazing."

"It was only due to my glowing reccomendation from my counselor. I never would have even thought of asking her if it wasn't for you-"

"Blah, blah. It was all you John." I get up from my cross legged position and stode over to him. I swept him up in a hug.

The hug was going fine until John backed away. "Rogue. I lied."

"Huh?"

"I'm not busy with school. I mean I am but-" He grunted as he began to pace my room.

"John, whats wrong?"

"I am busy with school, but mostly I have just been avoiding you."

"Why..."

"I... Ever since prom... I started to have feelings for you. I think even when we had sex... I had feelings for you. Feelings like... more than a friend."

"Oh." Oh? Oh was all I could muster up?

"But you were with Remy. So I didn't do anything about it. But then Remy left... left you. I wanted you but I knew you were going to be so wrapped around Remy even though he was gone... I knew it would take you a long time to get over him. So I waited. Then Evan comes out of no where and you two are an item. Or not an item. Whatever. But now you are really an item... and I don't know what to do anymore. I have real feelings for you Rogue. Do you think-"

"John, sto-"

He ignored my interruption. He wanted this out in the open. "Do you think you could have feelings for me?"

"I... I don't know."

"Having sex with me... our dance at prom... it means something right?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh..." His optimistic face drooped.

"Honesty time?"

"Yes. Please," he begged. He stopped pacing.

"I mean... I liked having sex with you. I was, in a way, glad that it was you as my first because you are my friend. I didn't feel embarrassed. I didn't feel like I had to live up to any expectations because I felt safe with you. Obviously you are an attractive guy John but... I can't even think of having feelings for you. Not that I am saying I can never see myself being with you. I just... Remy really messed me up. I was already damaged from everything else in my life and he gave me the final, heart wrenching, blow. I'm a mess. The only reason I am with Evan is because he knows I am a mess. He knows how bad Remy hurt me... and our relationship doesn't have any pressures, but with you it'd be completely different. I don't want to hurt you. You need to be happy and I don't want to-"

"Rogue, the question was: Do you think that you could have feelings for me?"

"I don't know... I mean-"

"Its a simple yes or no Rogue. Don't torture my ego anymore than you have to."

"I... I could. Yes. Okay. But not now. It can't happen now."

"Why not?"

"Because I still love Remy." The words came out so easy. It astonished me. I am still in love with him... of course I am. "I am never going to get over him. Maybe someday I could be happy with someone else but Remy will always be the cause of this huge hole in my heart. You don't deserve that."

"But you do see me, possibly in your life, as your boyfriend. Or something."

"Or something," I agreed.

"You laid everything out on the table. I know what I am getting myself into. I'd like to try... now."

"John..."

"This is me asking you out on a date, Rogue."

"And this is me getting ready for a date with someone else."

"But you don't like Evan like that... but you do like me." He kissed me. I'm not going to lie to myself... I felt something. I felt the heat of the kiss, the heat of him against me... The night when I unbuttoned his shirt and pressed my lips against his chest it flashed in my mind as if it might happen again. Right now. I picture us on the dance floor at prom... it felt like we were the only two people on Earth...Then I think of Remy. I feel the whole in my chest, the nausea that hasn't gone away... Remy is gone Rogue. He is gone and he isn't coming back. I know he said he was, but he lied.

"I do like you," I gasped after our kiss.

"Don't go out with Evan tonight."

"John... thats not fair."

"Whats not fair is not giving us a try."

"You've already jumped. I'm not sure if I want to follow you."

"Rogue-"

"Not tonight anyway."

Evan enters now, oblivious. "Hey you almost ready?" John storms out at the sight of him. "Whats his problem?"

"I don't know... And yeah I'm ready."

"Okay, well bad news..."

"If you are ditching me on our first date I am going to be insulted Evan."

"No, I'm not bailin' on you or nothin'... Its going to be a double date."

"With who?"

"Forge and..." I winced anticipating the next words. "Auntie O."

"She hates me."

"I know... It'll be fun."

"You are a sick, cruel individual."

"Yeah, yeah... But you love me."

"I do."

"Well?" He held out his hand as he did a bowing motion. "Shall we?"

"You're silly."

...

We drove into the city to live up the night life of Times Square.

We didn't talk. We went to dinner and we didn't talk. Forge and Evan talked, but it was mostly just small talk as they tried to fill in the void of silence. I on the other hand was perfectly satisfied with silence because I knew as soon as Ororo opened her mouth it would be with a sharp tongue. I thought I was acting fine, but after the movie Evan could sense something was going on. We split up from Forge and Ororo and weeved through the bustling area.

He draped his arm around my shoulders and asked, "Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah... it was good."

"You didn't even watch it."

"I did."

"No. You looked at the screen, but you weren't really watching. Whats wrong?"

"I... Nothing."

"Nah, nah... none of that. What is wrong?"

"I just... John when was in my room earlier he confessed to me that he wants to be with me."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"You think so?"

"I just... at prom there was this moment."

"A moment?"

"John and I were dancing. I rested my head on his chest and it felt... perfect."

"You liked it."

"Yeah..."

"So whats the problem? Why don't you go out with him?"

"Well... I'm with you."

"We are rebounds to each other remember? I didn't think you would only use me for one date but..." He smiled. "Go be with John."

I stated the only obstacle in my way. "Remy..."

"You can't pine over that idiot forever Rogue. And you like John. You _like _John!"

"So you think I should do it."

"Yes. I do."

...

I knocked tenatively on John's door later on that night. In a way, I was hoping he didn't answer. Am I really doing this? Am I really ready? Its been months...

"Rogue."

"John..."

We stood there awkwardly until John began to have word vomit. I have never seen him so out of his comfort zone. "Okay. I get where you are coming from, but Rogue you gotta understand where I am coming from. I want to be with you. I know you are with Evan or whatever but I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me too so if we could just try and make this work because I think it will work. I want to try-"

"Okay." I finally shut him up. We hugged for a long time and then a single sweet kiss.

xxx

A week goes by. John and I have been spending everyday together, when he isn't in school, and its nice. He is even starting to hang out with my high school friends. Including Evan. John acts territorial around him and its funny. Even Evan thinks its funny. John gets mad when Evan and I burst out laughing about something no one else knows about, but John knows what it is like to be my friend. He needs to get over it.

John and I are nice, but where is the passion? I couldn't help comparing us to my relationship with Remy. I felt bad. John doesn't deserve to be compared to anybody. I'm really grateful that John is not a telepath. I couldn't stand to tell him that I think our relationship lacks a certain amount of passion. I'm not talking just physically. I know my limits of physical intimacy are constantly changing so I don't blame him for being weary but I am starting to feel like he doesn't want me in that way. Maybe we are just meant to be friends? We kiss and he is afraid to go further. He is afraid of me and not just physically. It feels like he can't bring up certain topics in conversation because he is afraid I might shatter. I ask him about school and he lights up, but then only gives a few snipits. I know I'm not going to college, but I am happy for him. I'd love to hear about schedules or books... or anything. I should talk to him. I can't just say I'm not happy with what is going on and not actually doing something about it. I told John I would try and I do want to try. So I am going to talk to him. Right now. Its the middle of the night, but I don't care.

I leave my room and walk into a stand off. Storm and I were on the opposite ends of the hallway. She refused to ackowledge my existance (as far as she was concerned I broke up with Evan for John) so I didn't allow myself to acknowledge her either. Logan did say to try and ignore her. We crossed paths and suddenly I froze. I could feel the warmth of a sunset on the New Orleans Bayou. I could smell the sweet breeze... They were memories, but they weren't mine. They were Remy's or maybe they were our combined memories... either way I could miraculously feel his presence. I could smell him. I'm not delusional. I could actually _smell _him...

I turned and ran in fron of Ororo, violently throwing her against the wall. "Where is he?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? Get off of me!" She tried to escape my grasp but I had her pinned. I was stronger.

"You smell like him!"

"What are you talking about!" She demanded.

I could barely say his name aloud, "Remy..." I felt like a crazy person. "You smell like Remy."

She tried shrugging me off again, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Thats when I knew, that she knew, where Remy was. "Where is he?"

"He doesn't want you anymore," she said with a smirk.

I ignored the stinging pain in my heart, "What happened with him and Sinister?"

"He is all better now."

"Really..." Then why hasn't he come back? Not that I want him back now. He really doesn't want me anymore? He could have at least let me know he was okay...

"Yes, he is all better and then some. Trust me."

I didn't feel strong anymore. I felt sick. I felt faint. I let go of Storm. She wasn't going to run. She wanted to tell me everything I didn't want to know.

"He doesn't want you anymore, Rogue." Storm seemed happy to say the words. She wanted me to feel pain. "He is with me now."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Shout out to Majerus, acidsunshine, rebelsrogue, chica, and rogueslove... thank you so much for the reviews! :D

So some of you liked Rogue and Evan... and some of you TOTALLY DID NOT lol but anyway it doesn't matter bc now she is with John. Or at least trying to be with John...

But the bigger story is Remy! RIGHT? What do you think? What is going on with that Cajun? What is going on with that Cajun and STORM!


	16. Never Really Moving On

I wanted to die. Remy is in New York. Remy is in New York. Remy is in New York! He is okay... he didn't come to see me and now he is sleeping with Ororo. I want to die.

Logan told me to ignore it. If he ever saw the Cajun again he would punch him in the face, but Logan would have to wait in line. John wanted to punch him. So did Evan and my brother. Even Kitty wanted to slap him. But Logan told him to ignore it. Move on. Everyone knows you never really move on...

I tried to move on. Again. I tried to breathe through the difficult pain. But what am I living for? I'm not doing anything besides becoming Logan's danger room leader apprentice, but is that a good thing?

John and I are happy. He knows how much I am hurting with these new Remy revelations and he is still sticking by me. The passion dilemma is put on hold for now. I told John about it but right now I can't even think of physical intimacy, not that my body is even allowing me. My powers have been active, almost daily, for the past two weeks.

You think I would avoid John. Thats what I would have done. The old me. But the new and improved Rogue doesn't avoid because of ex boyfriend drama or intimacy issues. I spent every night sleeping in John's arms. I felt better. Tonight was just like any other night. John and I were cozied up on his bed but I couldn't relax. My mind was reeling miles a minute. I was going to explode if I didn't say something.

"Can I talk to you about... Remy related issues?"

"Umm..." The hesitation in his speech was unavoidable and expected. "Sure..."

"Don't you think its weird John?"

"Whats weird?"

"Remy with Storm. This whole Remy situation in general. Doesn't it seem... odd?"

"I don't get what you mean love," he said casually as he ran his fingers through my hair. He tried to act non chalant but I could feel his body getting hotter. I could feel his heart start racing.

"I mean Remy and Storm? I just don't get it. He... he said he was coming back. I don't know what I am really getting at... It just seems crazy right? Impossible?"

"Can I say something honestly? Without you getting mad?"

"Say whatever you want John. You don't have to ask."

His fingers laid still, tangled in my hair. "I'm glad he didn't come back. I hope... he never does."

"I hope he doesn't either."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"You're serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. I'm not going to say that I would have never wanted him in my life because I did love him. A part of me still does but I don't want him to come back. I don't want him."

"Oh..." His fingers returned, tenatively, streaming through my hair.

"I'm with you John. Being with you is helping me forget him. I do want to be here with you. Don't think that you are just a replacement."

"Thats good to know." He pressed his face into my hair, inhaling my scent. It was only for a second. I could feel his mind in mine. He was quick to remove his touch.

"You should have always known."

"Rogue..." He got up abruptly from his position and drew me up holding my gloved hands. "You need to live."

"I am living." I was taken back by this extreme fire in his eyes.

"I mean really live. You are living, but you're just going through the motions."

"You think I am going through the motions with you?"

"No. You're the real you when you are with me. I know that. I mean in the rest of you're life. Why don't you do something? Go to NYU with me or I don't know... do something that you want to do. Live."

"Live..."

"Yeah live. I'm glad you're with me, but I hate that I have to make you forget Remy. You need to do something. Right now you are just kind of frozen."

"Frozen..." John seems to be describing a robot. Live... As if I weren't before? Frozen... as if I was never alive to begin with?

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Figure it out."

xxxx

So I lived. I started to cook. Yeah cook. I started to learn how to make things. I started out with food out of boxes. Rice a Roni, cupcakes... stuff like that. I liked to cook. I liked the smell of something baking. I was good at it too. Yes, you can be bad at cooking things out of boxes. Ask Kitty.

I also started going on more missions. My arm was nearly healed. (Logan let me absorb some of his healing abilities after I over dramatized my pain. I wasn't going on missions for humanity's sake because right now they don't give a damn about our well being. They don't care that we are helping them. People like the Brotherhood and other scared uncontrollable mutants are all the humans see. They don't see us saving them from man made or natural disasters. I'm glad I'm not in school anymore. All my friends are suffering at Bayville High. Why would you pick on mutants? Knowing how dangerous they are? Evan is about ready to snap, but the Prof keeps advising them to stay level headed. Don't give into their antics. Now missions are like an escape for Kitty, Kurt and the rest. Its an escape for me too but mostly it is just a chance to get away. See new things. New people. New places.

John and I had a date everyday. His classes would determine the situations: breakfast, lunch or dinner. I would cook for him. I started to expand my mental cookbook. Breakfast was pancakes or french toast. Lunch was grilled cheese. Dinner was spaghetti. Then we would go out. New movie. New theater. Broadway shows. Anything that we haven't done before. I'm starting to fall for him. I mean really fall for him. Not love... but maybe some time soon.

Evan and I spent every afternoon in the sewers. The Morlocks needed the most help. It was too hard to sneak out for foor or supplies. Leech has been living there ever since I rescued him from Magneto all those months ago. Evan and I bring him books, Pop Tarts (I don't know. The kid just loves them. Its practically an addiction.), and new clothes. We lug their dirty clothes out from the sewer and spend a whole day doing laudry at a local laundromat. Its sad. I'm glad we can help out, but you know its not right. You know people shouldn't be living in the sewers. Hiding. Its not right. Evan is the most frustrated. It pains him to see their situation. It pains us all. Especially after the Morlock Massacre. Some pathetic low life snuck into the sewer system kidnapping two mutants and killing ten more. We should have been there.

I breathe deep. I move on. Life keeps going.

Last, but not least, I got a job. I just finished talking about the plight of the Morlocks so my job may seem a bit pretentious but in this economy who can blame me? Its not like my money doesn't go wasted on frivilous things... Deep breath... okay... I'm a model. Yeah... a model. My Tony Stark cover and his glowing recommendation got me a modeling gig with a big time NY modeling company. I spend a lot of time in New York now, closer to John. You think my powers would prohibit me from something so intimate as modeling right? Barely dressed, pressed against a bunch of strangers... but actually my powers have weakened. I have been under so much stress lately that I doubled my sessions with the Professor. Its starting to work. My powers are less active for whatever reason. Or maybe I am just tired.

John actually likes me modeling. He has all the magazines I'm featured in. He said I might want them someday so until that day comes he is saving them for me. He is proud of me. He told me to live and I am. He is proud of me but he won't let Bobby see the magazines. Its like his secret porno stash or something. (But its not. Trust me I am in nothing but high class art. No Playboy for me.) But thats how he treats them. Its funny. He can't believe I am making so much money while he is going to school without a dime in his pocket. I was on a billboard. (Some perfume or who knows what. I don't know why ads even exist. What are they really selling?) I'm on a billboard in Times Square. Its crazy. John and I were walking through Times Square and there it was. I screamed. He kissed me and twirled me around. It was a surreal experience. I'm no super model. Its not like anyone knows my name. But its fun. I'm living.

xxxx

One night John and I took a stroll around the neighborhood. It was early October and the night seemed so perfect for a walk. We walked hand in hand as we talked about our day.

"So yeah I think I did do good on my midterm."

"Good. I know how worried you were."

"Helping me study was a huge contribution."

"How did I help you study? Five minutes in to review we started making out." I laughed. I was laughing alot lately. I was starting to feel whole again. Remy was a distant memory.

"Well, it relaxed me."

"I'm sure..."

"Why won't you have sex with me?"

"Wow!" I laughed nervously.

He chuckled, "I'm being serious yah know."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well... making out is nice, but sex is nice too. Its not like we haven't done it before."

"Yeah... but that was under different circumstances. Now I..." This is too fast isn't it? I can't love him... but I do. I do...

"You... what?"

I felt like I was in a movie. I gulped a big nothing and I was sure he could hear it. We stopped walking, our hands clutching together. "Are you going to say it back?"

"I love you too Rogue." His lips touched mine. This moment was perfect. Really completely perfect. Like a movie. That was until we heard the grumble of the man laying in the gutter just outside the mansion.

"Rogue..." He was beaten to a pulp: His right eye swollen shut, his hands clutching at a bleeding wound at his ribcage, and purple bruising on his exposed leg. He might have been unrecognizable, with his brown hair reaching past his shoulders dirt filled and matted, but I knew who it was. John knew who it was.

I guess you really can't ever move on.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Each chapter has been going different directions, life is moving fast for Rogue and you keep reading/reviewing! I love it haha thanks for the support. Thats why I have been updating more often. They are short chaps (?) but alot happens (?).

Rogueslove, violet rose, acidxsunshine, rebelslove and krazychick! You rock! And for the rest of you alert/subscription peoples review darn it! I love your feedback! And I always return the favor :D

Some of you do like John and Rogue together and some of you HATE WITH A PASSION Remy and Storm. Haha, but thanks for your thoughts and ideas. So the man in the gutter is... yeah. lol You know...


	17. Unexpected

"Rogue..." The red eyed man begged. The red eyes that I hadn't seen in ages, but could never forget.

John stared at me, waiting for some sort of response. But I said nothing. I did nothing. I couldn't breathe. The whole world turned silent. "Rogue? We have to help him!" John went to Remy's side. "Rogue!"

"I..." I brought my hands to my head as if I were afraid it might roll of my shoulders.

"Rogue! We need to help him!" John yelled.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "Okay."

"Help me get him inside... but be careful not to touch him."

"What do you mean don't touch him?'

"You're white streak is back..."

"Well in that case..." Feeling my superior strength, I lifted Remy up into my arms easily. He felt so light as I carried his broken body below the mansion.

...

"Is that Gambit?" The Professor asked.

"Of course it is Gambit. You should know that. For being telepathic you scare me sometimes Professor," I joked.

"This is no laughing matter Rogue."

"No it isn't," Storm said as she rushed into the room. Near Remy's bedside she lovingly brushed away the strings of hair that fell into his face, "Remy..."

I thought I was going to be sick. Storm was making me sick. The Professor and Jean both eyed me, waiting for my reaction. John just held onto my hand tighter to let me know that it was okay. I was angry and hurt on some level, but Storm was going to be more upset with Remy's next words. "Rogue..." He whimpered. "I'm... sorry. I... I love you." Then his heart monitor flat lined. Jean began to rush to his rescue. Ororo cried as she left the room as quickly as she came in. The Professor tried to mentally extract information from Remy. John and I were still.

Jean was able to control the situation. Remy was stabilized. I was too afraid to ask so John asked for me, "What did you get from Remy's mind Professor? What happened to him?"

"This beating was given to him by our old student, Warren Worthington."

"Angel?" I asked incredulously. "No... he wouldn't do that. He-"

"He has been changed by Sinister." The Professor closed his eyes trying to sort out the information. "...Remy was under the control of Mesmero."

"Mesmero?" John clarified.

"Yes... a powerful mutant. We have had a run in with him before, years ago. He uses a form of hypnosis giving him the ability to control others thoughts and actions."

"... Is that why Remy left? He was under the control of Mesmero?" John asked.

"I'm not exactly sure..." The Professor replied.

"He will be better soon. Remy will tell you himself. I'm sure of it." Jean said.

"Come on Rogue... lets go get some sleep." John offered.

"You think I will be able to sleep?" I quipped. John ignored my sharp tongue and led me to his room.

...

John walked me to my room, kissed my forehead, and began to leave. "John...where are you going?"

"To my room?"

"You usually come in and lay down with me..."

"I don't know if that is the best thing right now."

"What? Why not? John talk to me..." I said as I dragged him into my room.

He plopped on the bed, "I don't want to have to fight for you."

"What?"

"I don't want to have to compete with Remy for you because I know that... I'll lose."

"John..."

"I can't compete with you and Remy. I-"

"Hey... John don't... don't say that okay? You don't have to compete with anything. I... I love you. Okay? I mean nothing is going to change. I want to be with you."

"No... Remy is back and he is hurt and-"

"None of that matters John. I love you. You love me right?"

"Yeah... of course I do."

"Then who cares! Remy doesn't change anything, I promise you." Trust me, I meant it.

...

Five days later Remy asked for me. Jean had told me he was lucid about two days ago, but he waited to ask for me now.

Did I want to see him? Did I want to know what happened? Did I care? I had so many questions swirling around in my head. I was so unsure of what to do or how to feel, but I went down to the infirmary to visit him.

I could see Remy through the glass. He saw me too and smiled. It was deja vu, similar to all those months ago when I put Remy in a coma. But everything was slightly different. Most apparent was that I was different. Remy stopped smiling as his eyes glazed over me. I turned to see Ororo.

"Rogue... can I talk to you for a quick moment?" She requested.

"Ororo, I really don't have time for any insults or crazy antics."

"Actually I wanted to apologize."

"For what..." This was unexpected.

"I'm jealous of you."

"What?"

"I am jealous of you and thats why I have been so crazy and mean to you. I want to apologize."

"Jealous? Of me? Why..."

"When you first came to us here at the mansion, Logan and I were together. Engaged actually."

"Engaged..." Wow, Logan had never told me that.

"But when you and Kurt came into his life he lost sight of my importance. I thought maybe we could start this family together, odd as it was. But in the end maybe he never really loved me at all. He really took a liking to you kids and I seemed to fade away. I was angry and hurt. I thought I had moved on from that. Then a few months ago when you got hurt in the Sahara... when Remy started yelling me... he loved you. I have never had that. I have never had someone that would stand up for me, stand by me through anything. I was jealous. I'm getting older day by day and I have yet to experience the kind of love I want. The kind of love that Remy and you have."

"Ororo-"

"He still loves you, Rogue. I should have realized something was wrong with him when we were... together. I was too obsessed with you and I don't know why. It kept me from seeing the truth. I should have helped Remy. We never even talked. I should have felt something was off. Then when you broke up with Evan I talked to Remy about it. We started to argue. Even under Mesmero's control he couldn't escape from his connection to you. He came back Rogue. I am truly sorry for ever having hurt you. What happened with Remy and I was nothing now that I reflect back on it. Forge wants me in his life and I was ready to throw that away just to get back at you. It was stupid and I am so sorry. And about Remy... I know it is going to be hard for you to get over this, but take Remy and I out of the factoring. Remy didn't know what was happening. Don't blame him for any of it. If aynthing it was me forcing it on him. He does love you Rogue."

"Thank you for telling me all this. I guess..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Evan told me about you and him. He told me that you are a good person. I knew that all along really... I just...well, anyway. I guess this is goodbye. I'm leaving for California. Forge and I... its like a new start. Take care of Evan for me."

"I will." And then she hugged me. I stood there a moment, in disbelief, before entering Remy's room. "Hey," I simply said.

"Hey..." His reply was short. It was missing something. It was supposed to be Hey chere. But I knew that couldn't happen. Not now. Not after everything.

"Are you going to be okay?" I guess that is what you are supposed to ask.

"Yeah... Jean is patching me up."

"So, you're the one that asked me here. I'm here so what do you want?" I tried to act cold knowing that Remy would sense it.

"I did find Sinister. He helped me with my powers." Suddenly Remy was glowing like his cards usually did when he surged them with his kinetic energy.

"What..."

The glowing stopped. "Its like a force field. It allows me to expel my energy. I'm better now, but it wasn't without consquence."

"Don't want to say I told you so but..."

"Rogue-"

"No! I told you! I TOLD YOU that a part of you would die if you went to Sinister. It may have been wrong to give you an ultimadum at the time, but its SINISTER! I knew this would happen and you didn't listen to me! I don't know what you did and I don't want to know. I warned you Remy!"

"I know you did warn me, but Rogue you have to know dat I tried to fight it! After he helped me he wanted me to do his bidding an' when I refused he had Mesmero take over me. I could see everyt'ing he was making me do, as if I were watching a movie but I knew it was real. He made me do horrible things. Things I never would have done, but I am ashamed to know that I did them. Most of all I am sorry that I hurt you. I left you, but I did promise I would come bak an' I did. Not in the way that I would have hoped... but I did come back for you. I was able to escape Mesmero's hold over me _because _of you. Storm triggered my memory when she mentioned you a few weeks ago. In my head I wanted to scream, but on the outside I was still a zombie. But then I saw your billboard in Times Square. I escaped Mesmero's hold on me and hurried over to the mansion, but... Warren was waiting for me. He thought he left me dead on the street, but then you came."

Wow. "I don't even know what to say Remy."

"You don't have to say anything, but I'd like for you to forgive me."

"I don't know if I can do that Remy..."

"Rogue, come on. I was going to die! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Right now I am kind of thinking that would be easier."

"Rogue... you don't mean that."

"Nothing is ever going to be how it was."

"I know that. I know that I hurt you. I know that you have seemed to have moved on an' I know dat I am ruining that by coming here. Leaving you was de hardest thing I have ever done in my whole entire life. It will always be the hardest thing. I am never going to forgive myself for hurting you."

"Remy... just stop."

"I still love you."

I sighed. "I still love you too, buy you're right. I have moved on."

"... You and John?"

"Yeah... John and I only happened recently. Don't think that I got with him right after you left." I instantly regretted saying that. Why did I say it? Need a cover. "Not that I need to explain myself to you."

"Okay... Well it ain't hard to believe. He has always liked you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He warned me that you were beautiful."

"Yeah... but-"

"John is a good guy. You two seem... good together. I'm not going to get in the way of that. But you have to know that still I love you. I still do want to be with you. There has never been a doubt in my mind. I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life. I am always going to be waiting for you Rogue."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: I was going to wait to update tomorrow but I couldn't help it! I have been writing like crazy! I even have the next chap lined up like always but will leave you in suspense per usual. Hope you enjoyed this chap!

Rogueslove, rogueschere, cheerpanda, krazychick, acidxsunshine, rebelsrogue, chica! Thanks for your flood of reviews! And for the rest of you alert/subscription peoples review! darn you review! Lol I love your feedback! And I always return the favor :D

Deep breath. Big chapter huh? Alot went down... with Storm, Rogue, John and Remy... crazyness haha wat'd you think? Should Rogue forgive Remy?


	18. Dinner Party

The next day I was cooking for my friends. It was like a dinner party, but not really because we all live together anyway. I guess it could be a dinner party. Well anyway I am making dinner for my friends and the Professor promised I could have the dining room to ourselves for the evening. It feels nice. It feels so grown up. Throwing dinner parties is a grown up thing to do right?

Those attending: Myself, John, Kitty, Bobby, Evan, Rahne, and Kurt. Oh! And Daz and Jubliee who are in town visiting from California. Maybe that is why I am most excited. Daz and I haven't seen each other in forever! Or really talked that much. She is definetly going to freak out about me dating John. Oh and Remy. Yeah she will freak out about that too.

"Hey do you think I could bring a date to this dinner party?"

"Yessssssssss. Who is it?"

"Well, technically she is already coming but I think I want to ask her to come like as in a date. Everyone is all coupled up and I feel weird."

"Not everyone is coupled up."

"You and John. Kitty and Bobby."

"Okay well Kurt isn't and...wait, who are you talking about asking out?"

"Rahne. I don't know... she's cool and funny and-"

"Hmm... Rahne." She must have gotten over her little Kurt crush by now right? "Yeah you guys seem cute."

"Isn't it weird though? I mean she is a sophomore and I'm a senior."

"Age is just a number."

"I don't know if she likes me or anything."

"Couldn't hurt to ask. Even if she says no this is a friend thing and it wouldnt be awkward. And if she says yes its still a casual thing yah know? No pressure."

"Yeah you're right. Okay. I'm gonna go ask her."

"You go do that buddy. Gosh that kid..."

"What kid?"

I took my eyes off my boiling noodles and saw Remy hobble into the kitchen. "Oh, um Evan."

"Evan... I definetly thought you two would get together when I left as opposed to you and John." Wow, he is going to jump right into that huh?

"Well, we didn't." As far as you know...

He started to come closer and I couldn't breathe. "You know you have to stir those noodles otherwise they will get all lumped together."

"Oh, right." I turned my attention back onto my noodles. I knew that.

"So you're cooking." I thought Remy would have backed away but instead he stood close to me with a sense of familiarity.

"Yeah. I cook now."

"Really... I didn't even know you knew what a stove was?"

"Well, I do."

"What are you making?"

"Parmesean chicken in angel hair pasta with some broccoli."

"Sounds good."

"It is good."

"Good." And yet he just stood there.

"So... how are you feeling?" Why did I ask? Why do I care?

"Better. Jean has me shot up with every pain killer out there so I don't feel a thing."

"Thats good."

"Yeah I should be back tah my old self in a matter of weeks."

"Hey... umm what is going on with Warren? I mean... what..."I shook my head at the possibilities.

"You don't want to know ch- ... Rogue."

"I do want to know. I have to know..."

"He is blue with these metallic wings. He is badass, really powerful. But it isn't the Angel you know. Warren isn't in there anymore."

I wanted to cry. "Oh..."

"Is that why you didn't want me going to Sinister? Because of what happened with Warren back in Genosha?"

"I knew something bad was going to happen to you, Remy. Just like I knew something would happen to Warren if he stayed. I couldn't help him and I couldn't help you."

He was about to reach for my face, "Rogue..."

"Hey Rogue do you want me to set the..." John walked in and seemed to have lost his train of thought upon seeing seeing us so close. "...table. Hey Remy."

"Hey John. You know what? I will set the table for you guys." Remy grabbed some plates and forks from the near by cupboards and left into the dining room.

John steps over to me, "Is it almost ready?"

"Yeah just about. I just have to add the chicken and the broccoli. Can you get that french bread? I am going to toast it in the oven."

"Yeah sure..." he placed the bread on a tray and placed it in the oven. "Is uh... is Remy coming to the dinner thing tonight?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh... okay."

"Do you want him to?"

"No. I mean I don't know... I was just asking."

"Hey gimme a kiss."

...

"This is really yummy! Like seriously!" Jubilee exclaimed. "And that is saying something considering that you were never a cook! I didn't even know you could cook!"

"Hah, well glad you like it," I thanked. "So how are you guys doing in California?"

"School is good. Its so nice to be near my parents again. Though I do miss you guys," Jubilee admitted.

"Well, as long as California is making you happy. Otherwise New York would be glad to have you again," Kurt offered.

"What about you Daz?" I asked.

"I am loving California. Seriously. I love my job. I love the city. I love the weather. Its amazing."

"Crazy to think how much things have changed," I said.

"I know!" Daz agreed. "I mean we barely talk anymore! But I'm busy and I know you are busy. Did I tell you that I saw your billboard in California? A bunch of us girls like Danielle and Amara -and you remember right Jubiliee?- we went to the mall and BAM! As soon as we enter Macy's we see your face it was crazy!"

"Yes... that billboard does seem to be very popular." I thought of Remy.

"Yeah, she looks beautiful huh?" John said.

"Of course! And you two! I can't believe you guys are going out that is so great!" I love that Daz was honestly happy for me.

"I know can you believe what happened with her and Remy?" Kitty, out of no where, divulges. The whole room fell silent. "I mean like how can he do that? Leave and he comes back! I mean its crazy. I thought Rogue and Remy were like_ it_. Yah know?"

I needed to put Kitty in her place. Yeah she buys me clothes or does my make up but I don't need her. I am nice to her. I put up with her. She sometimes forgets where she belongs. "Yeah its amazing what people do. Like can you believe I had this friend who _slept _with my boyfriend and then later ends up _dating _my brother and dumps him for another guy? And now at a dinner with all your friends all you can do is rudely make out with your boyfriend the whole time and then say something stupid as soon as you open your mouth?"

"Rogue..." John tried to reason with me, but he was smiling.

Kitty's pale face turned red. "Like, jeez! I'm sorry..."

"You know I can totally see you hand on Bobby's lap right? You... gosh I just don't know about you sometimes."

The room was quiet until Daz broke out laughing, "Oh my gosh! I loved this. I miss this. I didn't know you could still be such a bitch Rogue! Its awesome!"

...

The dinner party went on without a hitch. (Kitty shut up and only spoke when spoken to. I mean it was rude right? What is wrong with her?) The food was amazing. Everyone liked it and after we had a chocolate cake for dessert that Daz and I made earlier when she arrived from California. Evan did ask out Rahne and they were so cute. He pulled out her chair and she had brushed off some food from his chin. They were both so nervous... it was adorable! I just said adorable... wow. Oh well...

After the dinner party everyone met up in the living room to watch a movie while John and I headed upstairs. We went to our seperate rooms but after an hour John snuck into my room.

xxxx

"Okay... Rogue. I dunno what happened..." Daz said as she exploded into my room the following morning.

"What are you talking about?"

"After you're dinner party last night... and after the movie... Kurt and I were hanging out, talking. And I told him about that guy in California. you know the one I am talking about? I told you about him yesterday while we were baking-"

"Yes, I rememeber." I muttered.

"Okay so yeah and he told me about Kitty and then we just... WE JUST KISSED! I have no idea where it came from, seriously!"

"You kissed my brother?"

"Yeah... I know. It was soo weird. I mean no the kissing was nice actually but he is your brother yah know and-"

"Do you _like _my brother?"

"No! Of course not! The kiss just happened! I can't like Kurt and I don't because he is like five years old yah know?"

"I can't believe you hooked up with my brother."

"I did not HOOK UP with your brother, okay? We kissed! Thats it."

"What the heck is that on your bed?" She punched at the lump next to me which happened to be John.

"Ow!" He wailed.

"You guys! Shut up!" Rahne yelled from the bed beside me.

"What the heck are you doing in here! Did you just hear everything I said?"

"Uh... yeah..." John divulged.

"Oh my gosh! Rogue! Why didn't you tell me that John was there!"

"You kinda just burst in here and I didn't want to inturrupt your story."

"This is embarrassing. I can't believe you, Rogue."

"So you kissed Kurt huh? Interesting..." John asked.

"Wait, who kissed Kurt? What happened?" Rahne questioned as she jolted up from the bed.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Back to the Xmen Evolution teenage love storyline for this chap. But don't think I have forgotten about the Sentinals and other happenings haha.

Shout out to krazychick, acidsunshine, Majerus, chica, rebelsrogue, and rogueslove! Thanks for reviewing my last chap!

So I have gotten alot of mixed reviews and sadly I can't please everyone haha but hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!


	19. A Romantic Moment wRemy LeBeau

"Eavsdrop much?" Daz shot at Rahne.

"Daz don't be an idiot. She was laying right there the whole time. This is Rahne's room as much as it is mine."

"Well, I didn't think everyone would find out! I only wanted to tell you!"

"Then you are an idiot." John stated.

"Hey, I approve of you dating my best friend. I am on your side. Don't make me change my mind!"

"Hmm..." He looked at me and I replied with a shrug. "Fine. I will leave. I don't want to get caught in here anyway and I want to be far away from girl drama."

"The whole house probably knows about you sleeping in here anyway. Its only a matter of time before Logan knows!"

"Yeah. I am definetly getting outta here." John said as he bolted out of the room.

Daz eyed Rahne next who replied (rightly so I might add), "This is my room too!"

"Please Rahne... can you leave me alone with Rogue for a while?"

"NO! I never get this room to myself! Its not fair."

"You're right. Its not fair," I apologized to Rahne. She was a pretty good roommate after all considering that she lets my boyfriend sleep in here with me. "Daz you are being silly. Lets go get breakfast or something. What time is it? Maybe we can make it to Micky D's before they end breakfast."

"Its seven thirty."

"SEVEN THIRTY? WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY!"

"I couldn't sleep! Because of... you know..."

"Okay okay... lets go."

"Wait, you're not going like _that _are you?"

"What? In my pajamas?" I asked.

"Yes! Hello! What if we see somebody from high school or something."

"You were the pretty blonde. I was the goth girl everyone avoided. I don't care if someone sees me in my pajamas!"

"Fine, fine! Lets go."

"Oh did I tell you Logan bought me a Jeep? Its awesome-"

We began to exit the room when Rahne called out, "WAIT! WHO KISSED KURT?"

...

"So you don't like Kurt."

"NO! I swear. I mean he was a pretty good kisser but-"

"Okay gross." I almost didn't want to eat my pancakes. And I always want Mickey D's pancakes. Why don't they sell them all day?

"He kissed Kitty which is more gross!"

"True."

"But yeah... Its just weird."

"Yes, very weird. You have to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Kurt! That you don't like him!"

"Oh right..." She said as she picked at her Egg McMuffin.

"Why do I need to tell him anyway?"

"Because what if he really likes you? You know what happened with him and Kitty! She said hi to him once, years ago, and he was crushing on her ever since! My point is that you may think it was just a kiss but maybe he doesn't."

"Can't you do it?"

"No way."

"Why not? Please, please, please...!" She begged.

"He is my brother! Just no. Plus he would think I was lying."

"Okay okay! Enough about me-"

"Kissing my brother."

"Shut up! What happened with Remy? I just kind of left to California and I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

"I should have been here for you."

"Yeah..."

"But I am here now. And when I go back to California we are going to talk to each other at least once a week I swear! So in the mean time tell me what happened."

"You already know most of it."

"Yeah, but he is back so what does this mean?"

"I love John. I really do. Remy coming back doesn't change that."

"But you still love Remy."

"Yeah, but how can I not? I mean he is my first love. I'm never going to get over that."

"Thats true..."

"None of this even matters. Remy won't stay long, trust me. He says he loves me and that he will always be waiting for me but he won't."

"Wait... when did he tell you this?"

"A Like two days ago..."

"He said he will always wait for you! That is sooooo romantic!"

"Oh my god shut up."

"Right... because you love John."

"Mostly beacause it doesn't even matter! I swear Remy is going to leave just like he always does. And even if he stays it doesn't matter because he hurt me! He really hurt me Daz. He comes back broken and the fact that he even left at all... and I don't know how I can get over that. I don't know if I ever will. It doesn't even matter."

"It does matter."

"Why."

"Because he is here."

"What?" My first instinct was to duct. The dinner party helped me avoid the Remy-confessing-his-love-to-me situation but now I can't help trying to avoid him.

"Go talk to him."

"No! I don't want to. Hello! I'm here with you and you want me to go talk to my ex boyfriend?"

"Now I bet you are regretting the pj's. Well he is going to see you anyway in five, four, three, two-"

"Hey Ro... what are you doing up so early?"

"Just eating pancakes... the usual."

"Yeah, I ordered pancakes too." Remy said.

"You like pancakes. She likes pancakes. How great!" Daz said with a smile.

"Whose side are you on?" I whispered to her.

"I am going to walk home," Daz abruptly said as she got up and exited the eatery.

What a mean, mean person my friend is. Tryin to fill in the awkward void, "So..."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I have a photo shoot in about two hours actually. In the city."

"I'm going to be in the city too. The Professor is sending me there to talk to Nick Fury."

"About?" The Professor is a saint I swear. He forgives everything, everyone. All in the hopes of fufilling his dream of world peace blah blah. Hard to imagine the word peace even exists right now.

"About the equipment they are using for the previoulsy active Sentinals." The Sentinals did not exactly pan out as Kelly would hav hoped. They nearly destroyed whole towns. They were more like wrecking balls.

"Why would he send you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants me to steal it."

"What?"

"He didn't tell me why. That is the only reason I can think of."

"I doubt that is the actual reason you idiot."

"Someone is snippy this mornin' an' even wit a plateful of pancakes in front of you." He laughed as a stuck my tongue out at him. "You can say no to this, but would you want to drive into the city together?"

"Why?"

"I don't know... save gas... help the earth."

"Remy LeBeau doesn't care about the Earth."

"You're right I think global warming is a piece of bs but what do you say?"

"Why are you really asking me this?"

"I... I want to know where we stand, how this is going to play out. Test de waters."

"We aren't going to play out."

"Come on Rogue it is just a drive."

"I do forgive you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, but I want to be wit you chere." I felt a stinging pain as he said the word chere. "You know I do. So I'm thinking of slowly wedging myself back into your life. You are so different now, you are in a different place now an' I don't have a place in your world now. I want to be back in your life."

"Oh my gosh..."

"It is only a matter of time before you take me back cherie."

"Oh really Remy LeBeau?"

"Yeah, really. You are going to fall back in love with dis Cajun. You will try to fight it, but yah can't help it in the end."

"You are especially cocky today."

"For a reason."

"Remy, why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" He challenged.

"Is that our problem? We are both too stubborn?"

"Maybe. But lets change that."

"What happened to letting me be with John?"

"I am lettin' you be wit John, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you."

"Oh my gosh..."

"This drive to the city doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do or would make you feel uncomfortable. I just... I haven't seen you or been wit you in so long. I need you to give me a chance. You don't even have to talk to me on the whole drive up."

"Fine." Actually I was probably already supposed to be at my shoot for makeup etc. so fine.

"Okay."

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah hurry up and eat your damn pancakes."

...

I didn't talk during the whole excursion, but Remy kept smiling anyway. He dropped me off at a ritzy hotel and said he would drop by in a bit. I went up to the roof top and was immediately being pulled and poked. Someone started brushing my hair. Another person began taking off my pajamas. Someone else started applying makeup to my cheeks. It was like a fashionable tornado. Then it was all flashing lights.

Hours later I see Remy through the flashes as he makes his way onto the set. He waves and smiles as he tries to stay undetected. Which he is good at. So I pose. I do not get art. I am modeling some fancy rich watch and other shiny jewelry but I am on a roof top. Why am I even here? Whatever. I smile. Don't smile. Lean in, lean out. Arm extended, now place on your hip. Jump in the pool. Show the product. Pose. Pose. Pose. Done.

The crew members stripped me of my fancy gown and left me half naked as I tried to hurry and put my clothes on. "We're not leaving are we?" Remy asked as he tried not to watch me dress. Not like he hasn't seen it before...

"Well, the shoot is over."

"Yeah, but look where we are! We are in some fancy shmancy hotel roof top wit a pool over looking the city! Come on!"

"We could get in trouble."

"Since when do you care about gettin' in trouble? The ol' Ro' never cared about-"

SPLASH! I was in the pool. "You comin' or what?" I asked when I surfaced.

"Oh yeah." He stripped down to his underwear and jumped in.

It felt exhilarating. When was the last time I did anything, just because? "The water feels good."

"Yeah..." He said as he paddled closer to me.

"Stop right there Remy LeBeau. I don't wanna kill you."

"Huh?"

"I have some dye in my hair to hide my streak. One touch and your dead."

"Since when have I ever been afraid of you?"

_"Who are you?" I asked from the stair case when I saw the red eyed man walk in through the door in front of me._

_"Remy LeBeau. An' who might you be petite?"_

_"...Rogue," I said wearily. "You must be the new Brotherhood junkie. Gambit right?"_

_"You really get to the point. You weren't scared of me fille? I just walked right in here. An' you're all alone." He gestured to the door as he took a step closer to me._

_Noting the few words he said in French, I was a bit curious, "You speak French huh?"_

_"Oui, mademoiselle. Remy here is from de New Orleans streets, born an' raised. You pick up lots of languages. Lots of skills," He playfully twirled a strand of me hair._

_"You get any closer to me and I will kill you."_

_"You? A petite fille, jolie like you could kill me?"_

_"One touch. Find out."_

_"I ain't afraid of your chere," He smirked._

"Remy, don't."

"Trust me," He said as he placed his hand at the small of my back and floated me toward him. I closed my eyes, afraid of what I might do to him, when Remy kissed me. Soft and full of longing... Remy LeBeau kissed me. After everything that happened between us this was the perfect kiss. I opened my eyes to see Remy and I as well as the rest of the pool glowing with Remy's purple kinetic energy. When our lips parted he said, "I thought this would work."

"Remy... you just kissed me."

"Yeah, I did."

"You... kissed me." I was so in awe. He was able to keep my powers at bay. His powers turned into a mini force field allowing me physical contact. The pure science of it amazed me. Though I was afraid I might explode. AND I can't believe Remy actually had the balls to kiss me! This kinetic energy is giving me these butterflys swirling around in my stomach. Maybe it wasn't the kinetic energy. Maybe it was just him.

"And you kissed back." He kissed me again. Less soft, more wanting. My legs wrapped around him and my hands ran through his hair as if it were a reflex. We floated in the pool above New York city and it truely felt like none of the world existed. It was just Remy and I. As if nothing had changed. As if he never left.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Updated very quickly haha but eh why wait?

So it is Almost back to being a Romy huh?

Shout out to Majerus, Chica, Rogueslove, AcidSunshine, and Rebelsrogue! Thanks for the reviews!

Rebelsrogue- I agree with you. I do portray the characters differently mostly because I am sick of seeing them as the same people over and over but just different story lines(yah know?). So I thought I would use a new approach when I began this story. Kitty is still Kitty I can't really help portraying her as a ditz haha but I get what you mean about Rogue and Remy's personality. I need to watch Xmen evolution again (even tho i have seen every episode at least ten times haha u just have to get back in the mind set sometimes) to get back in touch with Rogue but honestly I am sick of her being the goth girl that doesn't seem to care about anything. So yeah its different. Evolution Rogue would never be a model and all that. I know. And Rogue and Remy are both really confused people especially when it comes to their loves lives haha, but anyway I am glad you keep reviewing and continue to give my story a chance :D


	20. End of the World

I was floating. There was no other people in the world. Just Remy and me. I started to feel lightheaded. Butterflies fluttered throughout my body.

"I have to go." I untangled my limbs from Remy and made my way out of the pool.

"What do you mean you have to go chere?"

"Do _not _call me that. This kiss was nothing."

"I will let you believe that."

"Oh shut up!"

"Hah, come on chere... where you haf to go? Lets stay in the water some mo'. Come back in an' play."

"No. I have to go."

"Where do you haf to go right now at this moment, huh?"

"I... I have to meet John for lunch. I _want _to go meet John for lunch."

"You're not going to tell him about dis are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Well, you're not me! You're a sneaky coniving swamp rat and we are in no way ALIKE!"

"Ouch. Cherie that hurts."

"Well its true!"

"If you want to be with John then don't tell him about the kiss. Thats all I'm sayin'."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He is fighting for you. He came into my hospital room and told me that he would fight for you. If you tell him this he might want to give up." So why did John tell me that he didn't want to fight for me? Why can't people just be honest...

"What the hell? Am I just some kind of game to you guys? What about what I think and feel and who _I_ want?"

"Rogue thats not what-"

"I HATE BOYS! YOU'RE SO DUMB!"

...

"Hey, there you are. I ordered you a slice-"

"I kissed Remy. Well no he kissed me but I kissed back."

"Wow. Hi to you to Rogue..."

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. I want to be honest with you."

"Okay, what does this mean...?"

"It didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss."

"It is never just a kiss."

"Well in this case it was. A part of me wants the past. A part of me wants to pretend that I could be there again, but I can't. I know my reality. I know that Remy and I aren't what we were, that we will never be again. John I want to be with you. I am with you."

"No, you're not. You-"

"Shut up."

"What? What the hell Ro-"

"NO SERIOUSLY SHUT UP! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" I turned his body to the center of Times Square. The gargatuan metal robots that were becoming so familiar were now standing a foot ball field away from us. A laser lit up the area.

"Gimme your keys John!" I yelled through the panic.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't help. Not now. I'm going to the mansion! Hold this one off!"

"It doesn't seem to be coming after us. Its just-"

"Then protect _them_!" I stressed.

...

I sped as fast as I could back to the mansion. Cops had bigger things to worry about than an eighteen year old girl going fifty miles over the speed limit. The radio played ominous emergency broadcasting messages. It wasn't just New York. It was the world. Sightings of the horrible robots were invading everywhere. They seem to not know who their target is, but it seems not to be mutants. I had enough time to make some very important calls along the way...

I burst into the clamorous X-men Briefing room. Jean, Scott, Logan, and the Professor were in a state of confusion.

"Whats the plan Professor?"

"How'd they become active again?"

"What are we going to do?"

"They don't seem to be targeting mutants."

"Yes, they seem to be targeting humans?"

"Professor, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah, Chuck what do you suppose-"

The Professor opened his mouth to speak and the room fell silent. "Rogue, tell us what we are going to do."

"You're in my head?"

"Yes and apologies can come later. Please inform us of your plan."

Everyone looked at me with hopeful, but confused eyes. Yes I had so many plans and thoughts in my head, but could they really work? The Professor seemed to think so. If he trusted me... thats all that would matter. "Beast and Forge are working on the location of the Sentinal Base are they not?"

"Yes," The Professor answered.

"Get them on the line. If they can pin point the location of the Sentinal Base in the radius they know of we can get there and destroy it. Its too much of an effort to stop each Sentinal. They are all over the world. John is in Times Square as we speak trying to keep one from destroying the city. Beast and Forge said each Sentinal was a copy of some master mold. If we can destroy the Master Mold there is no telling what will happen to the copies."

"What if nothing happens Rogue?" Jean asked.

Beast appeared on the large computer screen answering Jeans question, "There is definetly a connection between the copies and the base at which they are created. We may not know for sure, but it is our best option."

"If we destroy the base at least it will keep Trask from making more copies," I noted.

"He seems to have lost control of them," Scott said. "I can't believe Fury let Trask go and look what happens!"

"So I say we go blow up the joint!" Logan offered.

"It has to be me."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Master Mold probably has Sentinals guarding him. It will be hard to get through them and even harder to kill Master Mold. The one I came into contact with in the Sahara blew up because I confused it. My mutant DNA is constantly changing. It got confused and self destructed. They may hav a high A.I and Master Mold probably has the highest A.I levels but I'm sure I could at least distract it while others do the final blow."

Forge appeared behind Beast in the computer, "We found the location! Its near Niagra Falls. I can send you the exact coordinates."

"Well, Rogue?" The Professor asked.

"Professor you can't be serious? She can't be in charge of this mission! She isn't experienced enough! I can do this Professor." Scott challenged.

"She is right. It has to be her. She can do this. Rogue, what is your next step?"

"I..." I took in a deep breath. I have been training. All my life I have been doing simulations in the Danger Room for just this type of situation. I'm a good fighter and a good thinker and... I can do this. "I need a team. Triangle formation, me in the middle. I amgoing for brute strength with Wolverine, Cyclops, Iceman and Colossus. They can do some heavy damage on the Sentinals at the fore front that I'm sure are guarding the facility. I need Nightcrawler to teleport me as close as he can to the Master Mold. And Shadowcat can mess up their computer systems just by phasing through them. Wolverine, Shadowcat, Iceman, Cyclops, Nightcrawler and... Colossus. Thats my team."

Logan's eyes widened in obvious suprise, "Peter?" Its like he was asking are you sure?

"Yes."

"But he is in Russia..."

"No he happens to be a littler closer. Portugal. I-"

"What is Peter doing in Russia?" Scott wondered aloud.

"Do we really care?" I knew why he was there, but no one else has to know. "ANYWAY! I called him on my way over here. I already sent Gambit to fly the X-jet to pick him up. That was thirty minutes ago. At full speed he could be back within two hours. That gives us enough time to prepare. We will take the X-copter to Niagra Falls and meet them there. Everyone else needs to be dispersed where ever they are needed. John needs help in the city. I heard on the radio that Florida has five Sentinals infiltrating near the coastal tips. Send out teams to keep the Sentinals from destroying everything."

...

We suited up. I distributed the remaining X-men to different locations all over the U.S. Beast and Forge sent us a map of the area and where they believe Master Mold is hidden. We made ourselves familiar with the area and then bolted to the actual location. Everything went according to plan. Gambit and Colossus met us there within fifteen minutes of our arrival at Niagra Falls.

Peter greeted me as he exited the jet, "Rogue... I was really glad you called today, I-"

"The world is in turmoil. Are you really going to want to talk about this now?"

"I... It was just glad to hear your voice and to see you now."

"Don't think I will forgive you for what you did to me just because it seems to be the end of the world."

"Rogue, I-"

"Don't. Just stop it. Get your head in this. The world needs you." I had no time for emotion. I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. If we didn't destroy Master Mold... it'd be over. I addressed Remy next, "Thank you for bringing Colossus here."

"Why does that sound like a goodbye?"

"Because it is a goodbye. I-"

"I just came back into your life. I'm not going to leave your side ever again Rogue."

"Remy, I don't have time for-"

"You don't have a choice chere."

I wanted to scream, but instead I let out a sigh. "Bobby, your staying with the plane."

"What? Why-"

"Don't argue. If any people are around that need our help we are going to send them to you. The rest of you, lets move."

We dove into the forest. Remy led the way with me right behind him. Logan and Kurt flanked the left while Kitty and Peter flanked the right. Scott was behind me. Our triangle made it to the base of operations. If we didn't know exactly where the base was, we knew where it was now without a doubt. As I had suspected Sentinals were protecting the base. Everyone fanned out but Kurt, Remy and I stayed close as we headed underground to the actual base of operations.

Scientists were everywhere, frantic. "Everyone get out of here!" I screamed. They were very happy to oblige.

"I will help them escape," Kurt offered.

I grabbed one scientist by his lab coat, "Where is the master mold?"

"Don't hurt me!" He was in such a state of shock. I saw the fear in his eyes and I pitied him. I would let him go, but then I knew we would scurry away.

I read his name tag, "Dr. Bannner, please help us. Take a deep breath... Where can we find the master mold? How do we stop this?"

"I... I don't know! The master mold is two more stories underground. If you can get close enough you may be able to shut it down. There is a reset-"

"Can't we just destroy the shit out of it?" Remy asked.

"Or, or... or that..." Dr. Banner stammered as he tipped his glasses back into place.

"What about the already active Sentinals?"

"Destroying the Master Mold... yes... yes. It will deactivate the copies!"

"Okay, lets go." I tore Dr. Banners security badge from his breast pocket.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen! I am just a physicist... I have been working with genetic mutations but... I never could imagine this. They just got out of control! They were just supposed to apprehend mutants, but then they started to become more violent. Then some men came and changed their programming! Now they are attacking humans or mutants! Anyone! They will destroy the world! I didn't mean to... I didn't know this would happen."

Kurt poofed to my side. "Calm down, Dr. Banner. This is my brother. He will teleport you to safety. Kurt, come right back."

"Teleport!" The doctor exclaimed as exploded in a blue puff of smoke.

"Follow me Gambit."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: A lot happened? Yeah I didn't forget about the Sentinels haha and yes the Dr. Banner was a reference to the Hulk haha did you catch it?

Shout out to Chica, rebelsrogue, and rogueslove! Thanks for reviewing my last chap!


	21. Discoveries

_"Kurt teleport me closer!"_

_"Rogue, be careful!" Remy called out as he begun flinging his exploding cards at Master Mold._

_Kurt and I held hands as we teleported to avoid Master Mold's deadly lasers. I finally got close enough for Master Mold to look me in the eyes where I was judged..._

"AHH!" I woke up clenching at my chest as if that would help me breathe.

John came into the living room with a tray of cookies that he immediately set down as he came to my aide, "Rogue? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing... I just nodded off for a bit and had a nightmare..." Not a nightmare really more like replaying the same moments over and over in my head.

"I left for the kitchen only ten minutes ago and you fell alseep?" He raised me into a sitting position on the couch. "You need to go upstairs and go to bed. Stop reading these hieroglyphics. You have read enough for today, for a lifetime!"

I rubbed my eyes. "No, I need to finish this book. I'm leaving for Egypt tomorrow and I still have three more that I need-"

"Rogue, you have been studying all month! You know all this stuff. I'm glad you're passionate about something, but now you are just getting obsessed."

"I am not obsessed."

"You are obsessed." He kissed my neck. It felt so soothing.

"Mmm..." I kissed John on the lips with wanting.

"I thought you were tired," He breathed.

"I'm not _that _tired." I straddled him on the couch and we began a full on makeout session until a certain Cajun inturrupted us.

"Eh hmm," Remy coughed to get our attention.

"What do you want?" I barked. When Remy said he was never going to leave my side again he really meant it. Its becoming nearly stalker like and yet its truely hilarious.

"Just wanted to say goodnight. I will be seeing you tomorrow mornin' for our flight."

"You're going to Egypt with Rogue and Beast?" John clarified.

"Yup. Don't worry Pyro. I will bring her back to you before Christmas."

I'm sick of this. "Remy this is getting ridiculous. You can't just-"

"For your information petite, I was _invited_. You didn't think I was going because of you, did you?" He playfully questioned.

I was skeptical, "Invited? By who?"

"By Beast."

"For what purpose?"

"Body guard."

"Hah! You gotta be kidding me."

"Hey der is goin' to be alot of booby traps down dere in that pyramid. He probably wants me to lead de way an' be a shield."

"What a great purpose for you," John remarked.

"Yeah so Rogue here will have to stay extra close to me so I can protect her."

"Remy, just leave."

"Yeah yeah... I'm going. Bonne nuit," he said with a smirk.

I was going to keep kissing John, but Remy ruined his mood. "He is going to Egypt with you."

"John... don't-"

"I don't like it."

"Its not like you can't come. Why don't you join us? December is the perfect time to go to Egypt. The weather is nice. Come with me."

"No, I'm going to Australia remember? Which you could come to-"

"John, I'm sorry! I agreed to join Beast a long time before you even thought of me coming with you to Australia."

"Yeah, I know..."

"We can go there for New Years?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"John..."

"I love you, Rogue."

"I love you too, John."

...

"Why aren't we taking the X-jet?"

"Its under repairs," Remy stated.

"I'm sure. How convienent."

"Rogue, It doesn't matter anyway. As the new head of relations for HMCP I get my own private jet. Might as well make use of it," Hank explained. HMCP or the Human Mutant Coexistance Program was enacted world wide after the Sentinal attack, an attempt at trying to work together and make this world big enough for the both of us to exist. By fighting off the Sentinals the X-men were cleared of all accusations or possible wrong doings. It helped legislation go through to create the HCMP. But to me its all just words on paper. It doesn't really do anything. Humans still live in fear of us. The Morlocks are still hiding in the sewers. The HMCP doesn't do shit if you ask me. Leech is down there in isolation and so is Evan... Evan was helping John in the city to subdue the Sentinals when his mutantion magnified into the next level of his evolution. The bones covered his chest like a shield and his head like a helmet. They didn't go away and they probably never will. The world may have accepted that they can't get rid of mutants but they sure can keep their prejudice. Evan can't walk the streets looking like how he does. People fear him or bully him on a daily basis. He tried to make light of his situation by joking that it was because he was black, but he couldn't keep up the facade. He dropped out of school a month ago and began living with the Morlocks.

"Yeah, the HMCP..."

Remy placed a hand on my shoulder taking my away from my daze. "Rogue, are you okay?" Its crazy how Remy can be an arrogant jerk one second and then a sensitive caring man the next.

"I'm fine. Where do I sit?"

"Right next to me cherie."

"Joy," I saide as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, be nice. This is goin' to be a long flight."

"Once again: joy."

...

"You know you're resting your head on my shoulder," Remy pointed out half way through our African flight.

"Oh shut up." I was an hour into studying more hieroglyphics when I fell asleep. Its not that they are boring. Its quite the opposite, but I didn't get any sleep last night. I raised my head away from Remy.

"I don't mind it there. I was just lettin' you know chere," He grinned.

"Hmph."

...

"So this is going to be our home base for the next week. I'm giving you both a map. Now the shaded areas are undiscovered territory are not to be taken lightly. Many of the reasons they are undiscovered is because the booby traps that await every corner, every turn. of One of our objectives is to map out the entire pyramid skematic, but for now we are going to start deciphering these hieroglyphics.

"Alright, see you later," Remy blatantly stated.

"What do you mean see you later!" I asked.

"I'm going to start mapping out this dangerous, undiscovered territory."

"Alone? Didn't you just hear Beast? He SAID that we are going to-"

"I heard him. An' I know what I am doing here. Don't be so worried about me cherie. You're job is deciphering those ancient writings and my job is to do what I am best at: avoiding traps."

"Remy-"

"I'm flattered dat you feel so worried for me."

"Oh shut up! Go fall in a pit of spikes for all I care."

...

I spent hours translating the messages on the inside of the pyramid walls. These hieroglyphics are amazing. Surreal. Its so crazy to think that these are hundreds of years old. Someone was here with a story to tell an-

"Hey chere."

"AhH! Jeez what the heck! Remy! You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"Nope."

"Figures."

"So what does dis wall say?"

"... It tells of a story."

"What story?"

"About a couple who I assume are buried here." I grabbed my camera and continued to capture the writings of the wall.

"Well, tell me about it."

"You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Why not?"

"Its too romantic."

"Remy does romance. With the right girl."

"Remy-"

"Just tell me the story Ro."

"Fine," I huffed. "Well there was this man who loved a woman. But then an evil spirit created a war and had the man become a soldier in the war. The evil spirit kept the throne from the man, a prince I guess if that is the right word, who was the rightful heir. The man, unaware, obeyed the evil spirt. The war lasted long and the woman thought her man was dead. So she fell in love with someone else. Then the man came back and tried to have the woman fall in love with him again but the evil spirit, who was also like the king of the land, fought the man. The man won and took over his throne, but his woman died. So he built this pyramid for her and when he died they were buried somewhere in here... together."

"You got all that from a bunch of pictures?"

"Yes. Look at the pictures. I mean really look at them. The blood and the hands in this one," I pointed to the wall, "is the war and look the woman is sleeping in this one which means death."

"Kinda seems like us."

"Huh?"

"The people in the story... dey sound like us."

"What are you talking about?"

"De man is me. The evil spirit dat kept me away from you is Sinister."

"Well... you are hardly a king."

"No but I am a prince."

"Yeah a Prince of Thieves! Thats not very honorable."

"Now, now-"

"And what? I'm going to die?"

"No, I'm just saying its weirdly coincidental no?"

"No."

"Well, would you want to see where they are buried?"

"This place is a labyrinth. I doubt we could find-"

"I found it."

"How?"

"Explorin' the tunnels, I found it."

"How do you know its them?"

"Just come on... and DON'T touch anything."

I tried to look at my map for guidance but once we were in the shaded, uncharted area, I was blind. I was helplessly following Remy as he advised not to walk on the left side at some points and then later, around a corner, to duck. We reached a large high ceiling room with two large gold caskets centered in the middle. The room shimmered with gold. Gold pots, gold lace sheets strewn about the room...

"Of course the Prince of Thieves finds a gold stash. Remy you better not have stolen anything."

"I didn't! How can you even accuse me-"

"Oh shush."

He smiled. I smiled. Urghhh... "But I did manage to grab this off of her." He hung a stunning gold chain necklace with emerald jewels. "Its pretty no? You should have it."

"No! Put it back!"

"What its not like she is going to use it..."

"Remy give the poor woman back her necklace! You have defiled her grave site!"

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez you are no fun."

"And you are a thief."

"I show you dis AMAZING room an' you don't even care?"

"I care. Its beautiful and amazing and breath takingly historical. Now put the necklace back."

"Fine, fine."

"And take me back to my wall," I ordered.

"Okay, okay."

As we were walking back I glanced at a curious carving of a beetle like creature on the wall. As I brushed my fingers against the wall, the floor fell underneath me plumetting me into a dark pit. Just my luck.

"Rogue! Are you okay?" Remy called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I may have sprained my ankle, but I'm fine."

"What a delicate lil fleur..."

"Just get me out of here!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYT'ING! An' what do you do? You touch somet'in."

"Remy! Stop playing these games with me and get me out of here!"

"Hah... Yeah, yeah... okay." Remy whipped out some rock climbing equipment and slid down a rope to reach me. He threw a flare in the obscure cavern illuminating a large metal diamond shaped object.

"What the hell is that?" I walked toward the object, as if in a trance.

"Rogue! I just told you not to touch anything!"

His warnings came to late. I touched the object and a glowing light appeared. It opened revealing a mummified corpse. "Woah." I looked at the mummy whose chest seemed to rise in an inhale.

"What?"

"I thought it breathed for a second."

"You're going crazy fille..." We walked around the room, exploring the markings and luxury items surrounding him. "So who do you think this guy is?"

"I don't know... it have to take a lot of research-"

"Woah..."

"What?"

"Dis symbol... I have seen it somewhere?"

"This one here?" It was a beetle like drawing carved into what appeared to be a door into the room or an entry way into another room. I pushed on it, but it didn't budge.

"It kind of reminds me of de markings on Mesmero's face."

"Thats... creepy."

"Yeah. It is."

"Remy, lets get outta here. I'm getting the creeps."

"I agree, chere."

xxx

It was Christmas Day and I was heading down to the Morlock's lair like every year to deliver food and clothes. I went over board with buying Leech some extra gifts. I came into some money after a few modeling jobs so I had enought to buy him some books to keep up with his studies and some junk food (including his fave Pop tarts)... and tons of new clothes... and hmm what else do I have in here...? Well, anyway I was also so excited to see Evan I didn't even mind that Remy tagged along but I was not happy when Rahne decided to join just to create drama. Evan and Rahne's relationship had been going downhill ever since he moved down here, which is understandable but just get it over with yah know?

Remy and I just finished handing out gifts when the yelling started down the hall between Rahne and Evan.

"I don't understand you! I mean I get it, I do. I'm a DOG Evan! You don't think thats hard for me-"

"The Morlocks need me down here, Rahne. They are struggling for life and its not fair. I am not going to live upstairs pretending like this isn't going on. They need me down here."

"I need you."

"You will be fine without me."

"Evan-"

"Rahne just stop. Its over okay."

"AH!"

Rahne stormed off as I stood in my awkward position at the entry, "That was um..."

"A relief."

"I guess..."

"She just doesn't understand. She is too immature."

"Evan, you kinda grew up really fast within a few months. Of course she wouldn't be used to it. She is completely blind sided."

"I am blind sided too. Look at the world-"

"Exactly. The world. A few months ago all you care about was the next skating competition and now-"

"What you think that its wrong?"

"No! Its just a huge change. One day you just totally changed and that can't be easy for Rahne."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Why don't we talk about your love life?"

"I am happy with John."

"Yeah, but you are spending all your time with Remy."

"That isn't by choice!"

"You let him." Urgh! I hate how Evan feels so comfortable around me to be so incredibly blunt with his thoughts.

"I... I know I do, but he is so annoying! Most of the time he just pops up and-"

"Mhm...

"OH SHUT UP! You think you're such hot shit huh? You know _everything_..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hah, nah not everything. But I do know that you and Remy have a lot of unfinished business-"

"Rogue! I want to go home!" Rahne said as she stomped back in the room.

"Then go home?"

"Its late! I don't want to walk by myself."

She can phase into a rabid animal and "Ask Gambit to go with you."

"He left!"

"What do you mean he left?"

"He said he had something to do with the Professor and just left!"

"Thats weird..."

"You're going to go find out whats wrong with Remy," Evan stated.

"Well..." Damn it... "Yeah."

...

I was about to knock on the door of the Professor's office when Remy exploded out of the room... was he crying? What the hell happened?

"Remy... whats wrong?"

"Not'in. Rogue you were right. I should just leave you alone. I am goin' back to New Orleans."

"Why..." Remy has been flirting with me for weeks and now he does a total 180? Do I want him flirting with me? Maybe he should go back to New Orleans...

"I just can't do dis anymore!"

"Do what? Remy... what happened in there?"

"I'm not good for you Rogue. I mean... I always knew dat, but I just... I'm the thievin' swamp rat right? I... I shouldn't be wit you."

"Remy, what happened?"

"Tell me dere is a reason to stay?"

"Remy..."

"You don't even love me anymore Rogue. I mean, do you? Here I will make it easier for you to answer... The Morlock Massacre? Dat was me."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Shout out to Chica, Rogueslove, AcidSunshine, and Rebelsrogue! Muchas gracias for the reviews!

So pretty longish chap eh? A lot happened... tell me what you think!


	22. New Year's Eve

Remy:

_"What are you talking about?" Rogue looked so confused. I was confused too._

_"It was me."_

_"It wasn't you..."_

_"Yes it was!" Why does Rogue still think de best of me? I'm not good for her. I'm not good for anybody. "When i went down there wit you tonight I started gettin' all dese images in my head. My episodes with Mesmero play out in my head like a movie. Its me. I see what is happenin' but I can't do anyt'ing about it. Now I have to live wit dese stupid... AHHHHH!" I brushed past Rogue and out of the house. I needed air. I couldn't breathe. My life is full of struggles and I'm sick and tired of it. Why does this shit always happen to me?_

_"Remy!" Rogue followed me out into the snowy night. "It wasn't you okay?"_

_"It was me! You were right! I shouldn't have gone to Sinister. I knew it would end badly."_

_"Remy... it wasn't you. I know you and that wasn't you."_

_"Can you open your eyes! For one damn second!"_

_"My eyes are open." How could she be so calm? I was about to explode. "And I see you. I see that you are sorry. I know that if it was really you the massacre wouldn't have happened."_

_"I never should have left you, but now I have to." I couldn't look her in the eyes._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I am leaving. Back to New Orleans. I never should have came back and berdened you wit all dis. You don't even love me anymore. You're wit John and I'm just being an asshole. I know I am being an asshole and I keep doing it anyway. And I'm sorry."_

_"You don't think I love you?"_

_"No, I really don't. After everythin that I have put you through... I don't know how-"_

_"Remy LeBeau... get over here." I took a few steps toward her, nervous. I thought she might slap me. But somet'in came over me. Every time I am next to her I can't help myself. I kissed her. "Of course I love you. And I hate it! I hate that I am still in love with you, but-"_

_"Remy! What the hell!" John stormed out of the mansion. I braced myself for the punch. I deserved it._

_"John, stop it! Don't be an idiot!" De firey rage in John's eyes was unrecognizable. He stared down at me where I fell into the snow as a result of his blow. Sure can throw a punch. Crazy to think we used to be best friends. Den this girl came into our lives and we lost it. But I have nothing to lose... nothing to live for without her._

_"I am a freakin' idiot! Rogue we have been together months now and you still don't love me! I can't do anything to change that!"_

_I lifted myself of of the cold ground. Rogue was crying. "John, I do love you. I really do."_

_"No you don't. Or at least not as much as you love Remy. And that isn't good enough anymore. I was waiting. I was patient, but still I'm looking like a damn fool! Its ridiculous! I'm sick of it. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_"John... Remy and I-"_

_"Just don't. You need to figure this out. I'm not going to be your second choice. I'm not going to be your rebound from Remy anymore. I can't take it and I don't deserve it."_

_"I know you don't!" I should have been hitch hiking my way to New Orleans by now, but instead I just watched. Rogue was so sad. I have never seen her this broken up about anyt'in. She looked at me probably wonderin why my eyes were so big. Then she realized the tears streaming down her cheek and immediately brushed them off. "John, I never wanted to hurt you... I do love you."_

_"But you don't want to be with me."_

_"I do!"_

_"Then what the heck are you doing! You say you're with me but yet you spend all your time with Remy! You obviously aren't over him! What am I supposed to do with that?"_

_"Nothing! I don't know!"_

_"Its been months Rogue. I am not waiting around anymore."_

_"John! John..." He went back into de mansion. She went limp and fell into the snow. _

_"Rogue... are you okay?" I went to her side. I was always going to be here for her. I realize that now... That we are connected to each other for de rest of our lives. I don't know exactly in what way, but I guess I'd be happy just having her in my life. I was tryin to force her back with me, being my conivin Cajun self but that isn't what she needs. She does love John. I see that. Maybe she is supposed to be with him. _

_"Remy what are we doing..."_

_"I don't know chere."_

_"I don't know either."_

_"So..."_

_"Remy I think you should leave to New Orleans."_

_"What? Why...? If dere is any chance of us-"_

_"There isn't. Not now anyway. If you could just... leave. Leave me to think. I think I need to be alone right now."_

_"Thats really what you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How do I know..." I know I am supposed to be this strong guy. I rarely play out my emotions but with Rogue... I can't hide anyt'in from her. "How do I know you won't get back with John... or someone else... or no one else, but not me?"_

_"You don't. And I don't either. But I will call you alright? When I'm ready I will call you."_

_"Chere..."_

_"Remy, I love you."_

_"I love you too." More den you know._

That conversation took place over almost a week ago. Now I'm here at some drunken party in New Orleans tryin to pass de time. Tryin not to think of her. I was fine the first day. I was. Then more days past an I'm startin to feel dat she may never call me. I'm just some no good thievin' swamp rat, right? Now I am in some crappy bar in the bad part of town waiting for the new year. As if it would change anyt'in.

"Rem! Come do some shots with us!" I love that we all decide to speak perfect French when we are getting drunk.

"No, thanks bro."

"Come on! Don't tell me you're still thinking about that dumb broad? Though she did have a nice ass on her."

"Shut your mouth Henri or I will shut it for you."

"Ooo a bit testy eh?"

"I'm here aren't I? Consider me your designated driver or something."

"No no no. I invited you here to drink so drink! Come on its New Years Eve! Thats what Americans do."

"Fine." I will playcate the poor bastard. Bottoms up.

"See, this will help you forget about that damn woman."

"What woman?" Belladonna entered the bar. Well, this night just took a drastic turn down south.

"Bella... what are you doing here?"

"Heard you were back in town. Decided I would come see for myself."

"Well, I'm here. Now leave."

"Remy! Heard of being a gentleman?" Henri questioned.

"Not in the mood." When would I ever be in the mood to see my ex wife?

"Oh stop being such a sour puss. I'fm not here to cause any trouble. Just thought I'd join the fun and all." Bella took a seat on the bar stool next to me. Now I definetly need a shot. I am definetly not in the mood for this shit.

"Shots!" Henri and other bar occupants shouted.

...

I was completely shitfaced. Twelve shots of numerous liquors an I was about down for the count. I remember Henri laughin his ass of. What time was it? I remember Belladonna takin me home. I remember her putting me in my bed. Then it went black.

I woke up hours later with a ringing in my ear. I thought it was from the hangover... actually wit all the shots I had I was probably still drunk. The ringing was my phone. "Bon jour..." I slurred.

"Remy? Its Rogue."

"Rogue?" I shot up out of bed. Woah... too fast.

"You sound like you were sleeping... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you should have. I'm glad you did."

"I have had some time to think and... I still don't know what to do."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, why'd you call den?" Just to make me feel awful? Eh, what am I kidding? It was so nice to hear her voice.

"Its just that I... I miss you."

"You miss me? In the good kinda way or..."

"I don't know. I just want you next to me is all."

"Oh."

"Anyway... I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It wasn't a bother."

"Remy... you know I love you."

"You know I love you too?

"Yeah. Alright... well bye."

I didn't want to say it but, "Bye Ro."

She called me. She misses me? This is a good sign right? I have to get back to New York. I have to see Rogue. I have to be with her again. I have to... what the hell is Belladonna doing in my bed... NAKED!

"Mornin' baby," She said with a smile. This is not good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue:

_"What are you talking about?" Remy looked so confused. I was confused too._

_"It was me."_

_"It wasn't you..."_

_"Yes it was! When i went down there wit you tonight I started gettin' all dese images in my head. My episodes with Mesmero play out in my head like a movie. Its me. I see what is happenin' but I can't do anyt'ing about it. Now I have to live wit dese stupid... AHHHHH!" He brushed past me and out of the house. _

_"Remy!" I followed him out into the snowy night. It was dark and cold, but nothing else mattered. "It wasn't you okay?"_

_"It was me! You were right! I shouldn't have gone to Sinister. I knew it would end badly."_

_"Remy... it wasn't you. I know you and that wasn't you."_

_"Can you open your eyes! For one damn second!"_

_"My eyes are open." I know Remy is a thief. Prince of Thieves as he so affectionately reminds... but I know he wouldn't hurt anybody. Not like that. He is a new person. A different person. A better person. "And I see you. I see that you are sorry. I know that if it was really you the massacre wouldn't have happened."_

_"I never should have left you, but now I have to." He couldn't look me in the eyes._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I am leaving. Back to New Orleans. I never should have came back and burdened you wit all dis. You don't even love me anymore. You're wit John and I'm just being an asshole. I know I am being an asshole and I keep doing it anyway. And I'm sorry."_

_What an idiot... "You don't think I love you?"_

_"No, I really don't. After everythin that I have put you through... I don't know how-"_

_"Remy LeBeau... get over here." He took a few stides toward me, anxious. He kissed me and I kissed back. "Of course I love you. And I hate it! I hate that I am still in love with you, but-"_

_"Remy! What the hell!" John stormed out of the mansion. He bee lined right for Remy, throwing a punch._

_"John, stop it! Don't be an idiot!" There was a frightening rage in John's eyes. He was hurt. I could tell. He had every right to. I wish he would have punch me instead. I was the once that deserved it. _

_"I am a freakin' idiot! Rogue we have been together months now and you still don't love me! I can't do anything to change that!"_

_I was hurting but I hated hurting John most."John, I do love you. I really do."_

_"No you don't. Or at least not as much as you love Remy. And that isn't good enough anymore. I was waiting. I was patient, but still I'm looking like a damn fool! Its ridiculous! I'm sick of it. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_"John... Remy and I-"_

_"Just don't. You need to figure this out. I'm not going to be your second choice. I'm not going to be your rebound from Remy anymore. I can't take it and I don't deserve it."_

_"I know you don't!" What am I doing... John is right. I do need to figure this out on my own. I glanced at Remy who was looking at me with pitiful eyes. I realized there were tears streaming down my cheeks and immediately brushed them off. "John, I never wanted to hurt you... I do love you."_

_"But you don't want to be with me."_

_"I do!"_

_"Then what the heck are you doing! You say you're with me but yet you spend all your time with Remy! You obviously aren't over him! What am I supposed to do with that?"_

_"Nothing! I don't know!"_

_"Its been months Rogue. I am not waiting around anymore."_

_"John! John..." John turned his back to me and went back into the mansion. I went limp and fell into the snow. Remy sat next to me._

_"Rogue... are you okay?" He came to my side. _

_"Remy what are we doing..."_

_"I don't know chere."_

_"I don't know either."_

_"So..."_

_"Remy I think you should leave to New Orleans." Thats the only way. I just need some space. Some time to think... breathe._

_"What? Why...? If dere is any chance of us-"_

_"There isn't. Not now anyway. If you could just... leave. Leave me to think. I think I need to be alone right now."_

_"Thats really what you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How do I know... How do I know you won't get back with John... or someone else... or no one else, but not me?"_

_"You don't. And I don't either. But I will call you alright? When I'm ready I will call you."_

_"Chere..."_

_"Remy, I love you." More than you know. I know this is best for us now._

_"I love you too." _

That snowy night was days ago. Now I am in the mansion celebrating the new year. Not really celebrating... I'm just in my room trying to fall asleep. Which I do off and on. The noise from down stairs doesn't help any. I even swiped some of Logan's scotch, thinking it might help me fall asleep but it just gave me a headache.

You know what is sad? I am never going to have a New Years kiss in my whole life. I never thought about it before but since my powers have been appearing and disappearing I thought maybe this year, but now I have no one to have that kiss with. John or Remy. Remy or John. Remy and I seemed destined to be together for an enternity but the universe changed their minds and are doing everything in their power to keep us apart. My powers are active now. For a while there, before this John versus Remy crap, I was able to control it. Really control it. Just like the Professor said I would someday be able to... but now I'm too stressed. I lost my focus. I'm back to the lonely goth girl, but without the makeup which means I am just a lonely loser.

"Rogue! Hey everyone down there is about ready to join the count down! Its going to start in about a minute. I'm supposed to come up here and get you," Bobby explained.

"I don't want to go down there."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like celebrating anything."

"Aw come on..." He climbed on top of me and attempted to tickled me.

"Bobby, just leave me alone." I mumbled, "You are squishing me...!"

"Well, whats wrong with you? Is it John?"

"Kinda."

"Yeah... I miss him too."

"You just lost him as your roommate. I lost him as my boyfriend and one of my best friends."

"He was my friend too."

"Yeah okay."

"Rogue... he still loves you. He is hurt over this Remy sitch but he still loves you."

"That doesn't help me." I started crying. Tears just poured out. I couldn't stop them.

"Rogue... are you crying?" His face got really close to mine. "I know you and John are not anything right now, but-"

"I'm going to be alone forever..." I whined.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look at me!" I pushed him off of me. "I am a freak! No one can even touch me right now! I hate it! I hate what I am!" Why was I spilling out my guts to Bobby? I guess it could have been to anyone who walked in the room. I broke down.

"You were beginning to be able to control it-"

"Yeah, but now I am a total mess! I can't even have a simple New Year's kiss yah know? How messed up is that? I can't touch anyone! I can't even have a hug without someone dropping into a coma. I'm not going to be able to have children. I'm not going to be able to have a life. I can't even kiss anyone so how am I-" Bobby's lips pressed against mine. They were ice cold, shocking me out of my rant. "Bobby..."

"You can kiss me."

"I don't want to kiss you." Like I need another boy in my life right now.

"Well, I'm assuming you don't want to be sad either."

"Yeah, but I don't want to kiss you."

"You wanted a New Year's kiss and now you got one."

"Bobby..."

"Don't think I am in love with you or anything. It was just a kiss really."

"Yeah, a pity kiss."

"So what? Yes I feel bad for you because you are so stupid."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It isn't. I can't believe you would just give up. Hello! Who was that girl that defeated the Sentinal army all by herself?"

"I wasn't alone."

"Okay you're right. You aren't alone. I'm here, okay?"

"I'm just so tired Bobby."

"Okay then lets sleep. I will be here with you until you fall asleep."

"Kitty is going to be mad at you."

"So what."

I kinda like the idea of Kitty thinking Bobby cheated on her with me. "I'm just... tired."

"I know. So sleep."

...

I woke up to Bobby's face. I realized he wasn't the person I wanted laying in bed with me.

"Bon jour..."

"Remy? Its Rogue."

"Rogue?" Yeah Rogue. You know the supposed love of your life. Rogue. Me. Oh my gosh, I am an idiot.

"You sound like you were sleeping... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you should have. I'm glad you did." He is glad?

Honesty time. "I have had some time to think and... I still don't know what to do."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, why'd you call den?" Okay, I am obviously bothering him. Urgh, why did I call?

"Its just that I... I miss you." And why did I just say that?

"You miss me? In the good kinda way or..."

"I don't know. I just want you next to me is all."

"Oh."

"Anyway... I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It wasn't a bother."

"Remy... you know I love you." I wish you were here...

"You know I love you too?

Gosh just hang up. I shouldn't have called. Ugh how stupid am I? "Yeah. Alright... well bye."

"Bye Ro."

...

I was still laying in bed when someone knocked on my door. I swear if it was Bobby... Bobby was sweet last night and I know nothing is happening with either of us. It was just a kiss. It was just company. Who knew in one night, after years of knowing him, Bobby Drake just became my friend. I guess I could use more company.

"Come in."

"Hey chere."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Thanks to Chica, Rogueslove, AcidSunshine, and Rebelsrogue for the reviews. Updating frequently. I'm just on a roll haha

Long chap but repeats of conversation. Different view points this chapter. Not going to be a regular thing, but what did you think?

Thought it gave some insight as to what both of them feel and how confused they are. And it let you know how both of them spent their New Year's Eve.

Belladonna and Remy seemed to have one crazy sleepover... John is gone but Rogue kissed Bobby... What does that mean for Rogue and Remy?


	23. The Talks

"Rem... what are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"I came to see you."

"Okay..."

"As soon as I heard your voice on de phone I... I knew I had to come an' be wit you." I love how spending time in New Orleans thickens Remy's accent.

"Wow."

"You know I want to be with you Ro, but I know you ain't ready yet. I just feel better bein' here."

"I'm... I'm glad you're here. I did miss you. I woke up this morning wishing that you could be here laying next to me and now... you're here."

"Laying next to you huh?" He was standing by the door for the duration of the conversation, seemingly afraid to come near me, but now he cozied up to me. We were laying in my bed, his arms carefully wrapped around me. It was serene. "Can I ask you somet'ing? I don't want to ruin the moment here but..."

"What is it?"

"Where is John?"

"He uh... He left."

"Where...?"

"He sold his truck and used the money to rent out an apartment near NYU." I can't believe he sold his truck. He loved that truck. The Professor bought it for him, but technically John made the payments with chores and good grades. He loved that truck but sold it in a heartbeat just to get away from me.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." We laughed lightly. "But I know it hurts you."

"I loved John... no I still love John but I am in love with you. I never really let you go Remy. I never really moved on. It was wrong of me to drag John into all this. I don't regret being with him. I don't regret the time I spent with him. But... I do regret not supporting you. Maybe if I went with you to Sinister-"

"Rogue, nothin else matters now. I'm here an' you're here, right?"

"Yes."

"You really shocked me wit your honesty chere. I didn't t'ink you missed me."

"Its an acquired skill. I feel comfortable around you Rem."

"I feel comfortable around you too. The only person I have ever felt comfortable with really."

"Yeah I know what you mean... Remy I uh... in the spirit of honesty... I kissed Bobby last night. No this morning. Whatever. I don't know what we are right now and I know that this morning we weren't together but I wanted you to hear it from me instead of someone else. It didn't mean anything though. Really. I was feeling really crappy. It was New Year's Eve and that was it."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Thank you... for being honest wit me."

"If we could just take things slow for right now..."

"Dat sounds good to me cherie."

xxx

A week later, the mansion was in a flurry of excitement as we prepared for Rachel's fifth birthday. We hadn't celebrated a birthday in a long time. As we got older we stopped celebrating. Except for Kitty who always threw herself a party. Also alot of birthdays got skipped ever since the discovery of the Sentinals. Then the battle and the legal discussions of mutants... birthdays weren't exactly the highest priority. The legal aspect is still constantly debated in D.C where Beast and Jean have been flying back and forth to try and ease tensions and bring light to our plight, but now Rachel's birthday is the perfect excuse to relax.

Bobby made a snowy wonderland for Rachel and the rest of the kids to play in. We all bundled up to enjoy sleding, ice skating and ultimate snowball fights. (Ultimate because Bobby makes small forts and blockades. Its awesome.) The outdoor area was all decorated in red, Rachel's favorite color, and there were lots of games that brought out the kid in all of us. Not to mention the cake that gave us an instant sugar rush. I reached for another slice as Kitty was doing the same.

"No, go ahead and take it. Have Bobby and the stupid piece of cake. Are we even yet?" She pouted.

Great. Kitty is seriously going to start drama at a five year old's birthday party. "Kitty, this isn't some sort of game!"

"You kissed Bobby and he dumped me! You are trying to get back at me for Peter. I get it!"

"Kitty you are an idiot. You guys are always breaking up over and over again. It has nothing to do with me. AND for the record, me kissing Bobby isn't nearly as bad as you having sex with Peter!" Gosh can we just get over that? I don't even care about Peter anymore! That was a year ago, can't we just drop it! Ugh, I hate that it keeps haunting me.

"Whats sex?" Rachel asked as she tugged on my jeans.

"Uh... nothing."

"I will just go ask my mommy then."

"Yeah, you do that." Haha, of course I had to say the word sex in front of Rachel. Classic. I can't even imagine Jean trying to do the birds and the bees speech. She is so prim and proper. her having Rachel could have been immaculate conception. Hah.

"Rogue you can't-"

"Kitty! Just shut up, okay! Its over. I'm sorry you and Bobby broke up. Maybe he just realized how much of a pain in the ass you are and couldn't take it anymore."

"Rogue!" Kitty yammered on as I made my way into the house.

I don't know how I have lived here this long with her. She is crazy, right? I just can't believe it sometimes that-"J...John..." I stammered when I saw John standing in the living room. Chills ran through my body.

"Hey Rogue."

"What are you doing here?" I asked hopeful. Was he moving back in? I was so happy just thinking of the possibility. In what way? I don't know. I just want him to not hate me.

"Its Rachel's birthday."

"Oh... right." Duh! How could I be so stupid to think... oh forget it.

"What you think I came back to see you?"

John's harsh tone had me a bit taken. "I don't know... I wanted to see _you _though. I have been calling you and you don't answer."

"I didn't want to answer."

"I know, but I'm glad you're here."

"I... I did want to see you Rogue," He gave in. "But I also see that Remy is here." He nodded at the window behind us where everyone was enjoying the party. Remy was sleding with Leech down the powdered hills with a big grin on his face.

"I'm not back together with him. Don't just think I am going to run back into his arms-"

"I'd be suprised if you didn't."

"John, seriously. You were right. I need to figure this out on my own. I'm not with you or Remy right now. I wouldn't do that to you and I won't do it to myself until I have things figured out. Not that I even know if you would take me back if the occasion arose..."

"Rogue, why would you say something like that?"

"I never meant to hurt you John. You have to believe me. I love you. When I was with you I was in love with you. I really did fall in love with you. I loved being with you and I hate that I messed things up. I am still in love with you."

"How can you still be in love with me?"

"I was in love with you John!" And that was the problem. I was in love with two different guys. Two very different guys. Each special in their own ways and I just can't make up my mind. "That isn't just going to go away. I don't know whats wrong with me. I have no idea what my head or my heart is feeling and that you got stuck in the middle. I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, but that doesn't take the pain away."

"I'm sorry that I caused that pain."

"Its my fault really. I should have never stepped in. I knew you were still in love with Remy. You _told _me you were still in love with him. You and Remy are two planets that revolve around each other and I knew I could never inturrupt that. The forces holding you and Remy together are too powerful. I never believed in fate until you two. You are meant to be."

"I don't really believe that." Remy and I are a constant struggle. How can that be fate?

"Well, its true. One day I am going to find that other person. My other person."

"I wish that other person could be me." If Remy had never come back I would have stayed with John forever. We would get married and be happy because we loved each other. I truely believe that.

"I do too Rogue. I wish it could be us. Maybe in another lifetime."

"Maybe... John can't you stay here? Why don't you move back?"

"Rogue its too hard for me to be next to you." I felt the same way, but I still missed him.

"Okay," was all I could say. I let John go. I let him leave. I want him to be happy. In a way I was glad to talk to him. It was a certain level of closure.

xxx

The next week I was packing for a three day trip to California. Daz was helping her record label with one of their clients music videos. They needed models and she showed them a picture of me and the next thing I know I am flying to Los Angeles to film a music video. I don't really know where this modeling thing is taking me, but its easy money. I still plan on joining Beast for more archaeological expeditions when he gets more time. I am fascinated.

Logan accompanied me to L.A to check on the CA mansion perhaps to escape the NY mansion. Scott and Jean have been on the rocks lately and Logan was (un?)intentionally getting closer to Jean. Logan helped out with Rachel's birthday and but when Scott ended showing up at the festivites, Logan was a little disheartened. How can he still be pining over her? What is it about her that he can't seem to get over? She is a tease. There is something about Logan that she can't seem to ignore. Jean tests her limits and Logan keeps going back for more. It doesn't make any-

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked.

"Oh nothing..." We were in the Danger Room getting ready to test out some of the higher level practices. I was limbering up and staring off into space as I thought about his imaginary life with Jean. If Scott wasn't in the picture, would Jean and Logan get married? Would they have little babies of their own? Would-

"Hey I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Okay...?"

"Gambit is back in New York, does that mean you two are an item again?"

"No, I'm not with Gambit."

"And you aren't with John either?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Logan..."

"I like John. He is a good kid."

"I know he is a good kid and he deserves the best. He deserves to be happy. Which doesn't include me right now." I was kinda speaking about him too. He needs to forget about Jean. Its not fair to him. "I just need to be alone right now to figure things out. I doubt that John will take me back and I don't know if I want to be back with him."

"And Remy?"

"I love him, but I don't know..."

"I think you should be with John."

"Okay _DAD_. Jeez. Its not really up to you."

"You may not want to hear this but Gambit reminds me of... myself." Ew. "He is always making the wrong choices. Coming in and out of your life, of life in New York. I used to be that way until you and Kurt."

"Well, you are a good guy. Just because you made bad choices doesn't mean that you aren't a good guy."

"Gambit's whole life is a struggle. You really want to wait around and see if he is going to be a good guy?"

"He is a good guy now. I don't have to wait. I am his epiphany and he is really trying Logan."

"So you are going to start up a relationship with him again?"

"I don't know. I really have no clue Logan." Its like choosing from two different paths not knowing where each one leads. How will you know which is the right one? You just have to jump in. Pick on and move on. See where it leads.

"As long as your happy."

"You need happiness too, yah know."

"I know kid. I know," He said as he scratched at his stubbly chin. He knew that I knew.

xxx

As soon as I got back into New York the month seemed to pass at a snail's pace. The days inched their way into Valentine's Day. Remy and I were taking things slow and agreed not to celebrate Valentine's Day in any way, but I woke up on Febuary 14th with a single red rose on my night stand.

Even though Remy was just down the hall I called him on his cell. He answered, "Hey chere."

"I thought we said no V-day."

"Its just a rose. You deserve a rose at de very least for puttin' up wit me."

"I suppose..." I smiled as I pressed my nose against the rose's soft petals.

"I just wanted to say dat I love you. I always am always goin' to love you. I'm always goin' to wait for you. I know we are meant to be together. Not'in else matters. No one else matters. Just me an you. I know that I don't deserve you, but Ro... you bring out de best of me. De best part of me is you. I'm not goin' to lose you. I'm goin' to try as hard as I can to be a better man for you. I have said dat before, but things keep tryin to keep me down... keep us apart but dat isn't goin to happen anymore. All that matters is me an' you."

Wow. Remy LeBeau has left me speechless.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Inching closer to the Romy love, but Remy is convienently leaving out the fact that he spent the night with Bella. Not good.

Thanks to reviews: everwing, chica, acidsunshine, rebelsrogue, rogueslove!

Updating spontaneously. But going out of town and wont be updating until two weeks or less. Give some of you other reviewers to catch up!


	24. Consequences

When Kurt missed his Danger Room session this morning I knew something was up with him. I headed straight to his I walked into his room to find him laying on the bed in a slump.

"Whats wrong little brother?" I asked.

"Nothing," He mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on tell me!" I jumped on him WWF style.

"Ow! Get off of me! And your all sweaty!"

"Tell me whats wrong?" He teleported to the door, but I caught him just as he began to reach for the knob. "Hey! Kurt whats wrong?"

"Stupid Valentine's Day dance tonight."

"And? You aren't going?"

"No."

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Then what is wrong with you? What is the probem?"

"Stupid Kitty! Thats what is wrong with me! She is going to the dance with Bobby!"

"But they broke up?"

"Yeah, but she convinced him to go since they already bought the tickets."

"I could kiss Bobby again?" I finally got Kurt to smile.

"Hilarious, but no. I don't even know why I care about a stupid dance anyway."

"Do you already have a ticket?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to go with out a date! First Bobby and I were going to go scam on some chicks but now he has a date which happens to be my ex girlfriend so I don't want to go!"

I usually don't meddle in these types of things but it is for a good cause. "Why don't you ask Rahne?"

"Rahne?"

"Yeah, she'd probably love to go." With the all the drama going on Rahne hasn't been able to make any real friends besides me so it would be nice for her to go to her first highschool dance with my brother. And she did have a little crush on him a while ago. They'd be a good couple. I can't imagine how furry their babies would be but I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Like what as my date?"

"Well, yeah. She is cute right?"

"Yeah..." He was really picturing her in his head (her petite frame, spikey brown hair and emerald green eyes) asking himself why he never noticed her before. "You think I should ask her?"

"Yeah why not?"

"What if she says no?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because... she used to have a little crush on you."

"What? When!"

"A while ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were too wrapped up in your Kitty bubble!"

"Whatever..."

"Just go ask her."

"Fine. I will. So what are your plans for Valentine's Day?"

Last year I planned on spending Valentine's Day with Peter, then with Warren and ended up leaving with Magneto instead. I doubt this Valentine's Day will be any better especially considering my current romantic life. "Nothing."

"I doubt it. Remy doesn't have anything planned?"

"It doesn't matter if he does. We aren't together."

"But he wants to be."

"And that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what I want."

"Okay, okay."

"Go ask Rahne. Getting her flowers would help butter her up. Girls like flowers."

...

"Guess you're comin' in here to personally thank me for your rose dis mornin'?"

Remy was sprawled out comfortably on his bed as if he was waiting for me to come into his room. "Nope just came in to say I hope your having a good Valentine's Day. Danger Room Session in five minutes."

"I thought Logan cancelled it."

"He did, but then I graciously offered to start up your practice missions. Wouldn't want you falling behind now would we?" I smirked.

"Whats wit de evil grin?"

"Oh no reason... meet you down stairs in five minutes."

...

"ROGUE! YOU ARE MAKIN ME SWEAT BULLETS DOWN HERE! WE HAVE BEEN AT DIS FOR OVER AN HOUR!" Remy complained.

I pushed the speaker button to communicate with him from the top of my watch tower, "Its only been thirty five minutes you baby."

"And where is Rahne! She is supposed to be my partner in these things!"

"She is busy."

"WHAT THE HECK ROGUE? YOU COME DOWN HERE THEN!"

"No, that would be cheating."

"You are punishing me aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I told you I love you dis mornin' an' you try to kill me?"

Oh my gosh, hilarious. I laughed out loud, "I'm not trying to kill you!"

"Oh yeah. You are tryin'."

"Would you be whining like this if it were Logan?"

"Whining! Fine, fine. Set me up with the next level."

...

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" I handed him a towel as we met at the exit.

"Easy for you to say," He said as he wiped away the sweat

"Oh please. I had a harder session with Logan this morning."

"I'm going to take a shower," he said softly while brushing past me. Was he mad at me or something?

I followed him into the shower. "Hey, are you mad at me or something?"

"Rogue, what de heck are you doin in here!" He looked at me from his stall partially embarrassed. I could only see his head above the tile its not like I was blantantly watching him take a shower. "You are goin to get in trouble."

"Like I care."

"Get out! A lil privacy here?" Then he mumbled a bunch of things in French.

"Its not like I havent seen you naked before!"

"I just want to relax, please." He casually went on with his shower routine.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I woke up this mornin' thinkin that we still had a chance, but you are still punishin me for leavin'."

"I'm not punishing you."

"I just want to be wit you, but you keep fightin me."

"Maybe it is because you are a cocky asshole."

"You already knew that about me."

"Remy, things aren't just going to go back to normal. We can't just be back together that easy. I need time okay? I love you and I want to be with you, but I just need some more time."

"Fine, but can you at least try?" The water turned off. Remy walked out of the stall in his towel. He was all steamy and... okay think with your brain here Rogue.

"What do you want?"

"Lets go out on a date tonight. A real date."

"I don't feel like going out Rem." And be bombarded with all the Valentine's Day paraphenlia? Lets not.

"Fine, the roof then."

"The roof..."

"It will be romantic. Come on chere."

"Yeah okay."

He kissed me on my cheek.

...

"Okay... this _is _romantic." It was nearing midnight when we were on the roof laying underneath a blanket of stars. When you think of New York you think of sky scrapers and flashing bright lights, but not here in Bayville. You can actually see the stars. Its a humbling expierence.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Yes."

"Rogue..."

"What? I'm being honest." I cuddled closer to him. We were laying on a blanket with loads of fluffy pillows and wrapped in heavy blankets as it was still a bit wintery. I felt like a cloud. We just finished a spread of food and enlightening conversation. Remy made some gumbo which kept us warm while I brought some chocolate strawberries that Rachel and I made earlier. Oh and champagne. A sweet bubbly glass for each of us.

"I don't want you to doubt me."

"I can only try." I turned my head up at him. Something overwhelmed me as his ruby eyes looking lovingly into mine. I kissed him. He grabbed my legs, pulling me on top of him. But as my hair draped over us my white streak reappeared. "I'm sorry..." Of course. Just as I am allowing myself to get physically closer to Remy, my mutant abilities have to come in and ruin everything.

"Hey come here..." As he rolled on top of me we began to glow with his purple kinetic energy. Butterflies infiltrated my body as they fluttered around in odd patterns. I was so engrossed in the moment that I lost focus. I began sucking the life out of Remy and I couldn't stop. Memories attacked my mind. Memories of a druken New Years Eve. Blacking out but waking up to...Belladonna.

_"Bella... what are you doing here?"_

_"What do you mean what am I doing here?"_

_"Bella...did we..."_

_She frowned, "You don't remember what happened last night?"_

_"No, of course I don't. You know I was completely shit faced. Thats why you took me back here in the first place."_

_"Yeah but when you said you wanted to be with me-"_

_"What? What are you talking about?" Damn my head hurts._

_"You said that you should have never left me, never left Louisiana."_

_"I... Bella I was drunk." Did I really sleep with her? No, I couldn't have._

_"Remy! Thats really going to be your excuse? You made love to me last night..."_

I finally pushed him off of me. He was stunned but still conscious. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER?"

"Rogue..." Remy winced at the loudness of my voice. I know he was barely alive right now, but I can't believe this. Just another blow to our relationship.

I lost it for a moment. I slapped him. Hard. "I can't believe you."

"Rogue I'm-"

"The morning that I called you... the call that you said made you come back because you needed to be with me... that morning you woke up to Bella."

He clenched his forehead. "Rogue, I was wasted. I mean really wasted. I didn't know what was going on. Bella took me home and-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Your memories are permanently burned in my mind." Unfortunately. "You weren't even going to tell me!"

"I didn't know what... I didn't know how or if-"

"I told you about Bobby! Honesty isn't just one sided Remy! I told you the truth and you don't have the decency to do the same! You do not know how bad I want to push you off this roof right now!"

"Rogue I'm sorry-"

"JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT REMY!"

"But-"

"You made me feel like such a bitch earlier! I was so worried about hurting your stupid feelings, hurting our chances, and now I feel like an idiot!"

"Rogue-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok."

I was boiling with so many different emotions. I was enraged at Remy for lying to me. I was sad that I let myself be vunerable. I was confused to say the least because Remy is always saying how much he wants to be with me and love me but then he pulls shit like this! I know we weren't together but come on! I have a right to feel this way. I have a right to push Remy off of this roof even though I won't but I should. He is so frustrating!

At that moment my cell rang. It was Rahne. I needed a distraction. "Hello?"

"Rogue?" She sniffled.

"Rahne? Whats wrong?"

"We got into a car accident."

"What? Where? Are you okay? What about Kurt-"

"We were just leaving the dance...I'm fine. Kurt is pretty banged up but its Bobby... he is pinned under the car."

"Did you call 911?" If we could get Jean there she could help Bobby and this can all go on unnoticed. She is the only one of us that can move the car. Bobby and especially Kurt cannot go to the hospital. Its only just that I don't trust the outside world. I'd rather it be settled here at the mansion instead of a mutant mob surrounding the hospital.

"The other people we hit called. The ambulances are on their way."

"Damn it. Tell Kurt he can't go to the hospital." With his physical mutant appearance there is no telling what the outcome would be. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah..." She started to cry.

"Where are you?"

"I..."

"Rahne! You need to calm down okay? Where are you?"

"John and I are on the freeway. The one that leads into the city."

"What is John doing there?"

She was silent for a long time."Rogue, please hurry."

"Okay, okay. I am on my way."

"Whats wrong Rogue?" Remy asked when I hung up the phone.

"Don't talk to me."

...

"Logan we need to-" I walked into his room to find Logan and Jean, half naked, getting very hot and heavy. I ignored my disapproving thoughts and avoided the notion of permanent scarring. "Logan we need to go. Kurt is hurt."

"What?" Jean and Logan hurriedly put on their clothes, neither one of them looking me in the eyes.

"They got into an accident after leaving the dance and-"

"Okay, lets go."

...

The drive was silent. Besides the anticipation of who was hurt and how bad it was, Logan was obviously not going to b speaking about Jean. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

Logan and I arrived to a bloody scene. Rahne came running toward me. I wrapped my arms around her as she burst out into tears. "Logan, go get Kurt and take him back to the mansion. I will stay here. We will meet up at the hospital."

"Yeah..."

The ambulance had already arrived along with some firemen who were working to get Bobby out from under the car. Police officers were talking to the other victims in the crash and John was sitting on the road his head in between his knees. "Rahne, are you okay? Why don't you go with Logan back to the mansion?"

"Okay..." She said as she wiped her nose.

I walked over to John. With no emotion I asked, "What happened?"

"Rogue..."

"John, what happened?"

"I..."

"Tell me!"

"Rogue, please don't yell at me yet. Just please..."

"John."

"Bobby and Kitty got into a fight and she took the car they used to get to the dance. So they called me to pick them up. I was nearby and..."

"Why were you nearby?"

"I met up with Wanda at a bar and-"

Wanda? Well, that's already a bad sign. "You were drinking."

"Yeah."

"I know. I know. I swear I didn't even drink that much." He rubbed his head as if that would change anything. It didn't matter how much he had drunk. He was drinking and driving, underage. John... ugh what were you thinking?

"Okay and then?"

"I was going to head to a party back at NYU. I told Bobby, Kurt and Rahne that they could tag along. We were driving on the freeway and a car was about to hit me but I swerved to avoid it but I ended up hitting another car and we rolled down the freeway."

I took in a deep breath, but it was only a matter of seconds before I exploded. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? You put my brother in danger! Rahne and Bobby! John... I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID YOU ARE!"

"DON'T YOU KNOW I WISH THAT IT WAS ME UNDER THAT CAR? BOBBY IS MY BEST FRIEND-"

John and I turned when we heard a loud screeching, moaning like sound coming from the car. Bobby was freed from the hunk of junk and immediately thrown into the ambulance. "Wait! Can I come with him?" I asked.

The emt handling Bobby yelled out, "He is unconscious and losing a lot of blood! Hurry up and get in!" I didn't waste a second as I joined the emt and Bobby in the back of the vehicle. I held Bobby's hand. "This kid is really messed up. We have got to get him to a hospital. Hopefully he will last that long..."

"His name is Bobby." The man looked at me with sorrow. Everything was written all over his face. "Bobby, you're going to be alright. You have to be alright..."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Been a while since my last update! Hope you enjoyed this chap. :D

So alot happened:

Rogue found out about Bella. It was only a matter of time.

Logan is sleeping with Jean. Again.

And the car accident... :/

Shout out to chica, krazychick, rebelsrogue, acidsunshine! Thanks for the reviews. :D :D


	25. Silence of Death

Do you know what the stupidest thing in the world is? Fate. A chosen path that you have no other option but to follow helplessy unaware. We can sit here debating if God or some other higher force is silently guiding us through life. We can debate if everything really does happen for a reason or is everything just coincidental, having no connections?

Bobby went to the hospital and he was going to have a full recovery. Being mutants, we are a little stronger than the average human. We run a little faster, heal a little quicker. Bobby was going to be fine. He even went to school the next week even though he was hobbling on crutches. (Considering how bad the damage was, Bobby is lucky he isn't in the morgue. Crutches were like a god send.) Bobby was crossing the street from the school parking lot when some stupid highschool idiots who hate mutants ran him over. Purposefully. They knew Bobby was a mutant. He was one of the X-men that were identified after the Sentinal attack. The same kids that bullied Evan enough to hide with the Morlocks. To think that Bobby just escaped a near death experience after being pinned against a car and now he is dead anyway. What was the point of that? If there is a God and everything does really happen for a reason... why was fate so cruel to Bobby? Those idiots deserve so much more punishment than they were given.

The mansion is inconsolable. No Danger Room sessions. No school. We just sit around in the silence of death. You think we would just move on, but instead we are in suspense. We stopped living. We barely ate or slept. We barely talk. We just sit around in the silence of death.

We were all sitting in the living room so close as if we were huddling together for warmth. We had just come back from Bobby's funeral in Long Island. Everyone seemed to be there even the X-men from California. John was there too which suprised me. After the car accident I saw him at the hospital, but I refused to talk to him. I was still so mad at him for putting them in danger. Kurts injuries were minor and Bobby was going to be okay so I was over it. Days went by before I talked to him and when I finally did it was only to tell him that his best friend was in the hospital again. By the time he made it to Bayville Hospital Bobby was gone.

_John tried to peer in the window of the room, "He is in there? How is he? Who did this to him?"_

_"John..." I tried to bring him close to me thinking that maybe if I held him tight I could protect him from the pain but he brushed past me. I can't imagine losing a best friend. I can't... I don't know what to do for him. I know how close Bobby and John were. When John first moved here and became Bobby's roommate he struggled with feelings of belonging. Bobby was the first one to accept him because that is who Bobby is. He doesn't care who you were or what you are, he just wants to have a good time. _

_John walked in Bobby's room just as they were covering him with a sheet. "He is dead? He's dead." His calmness turned into hysteria. "BOBBY! No... this is all my fault. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"_

_"John..." I tried to grab him, but he starting flailing around pushing me in the process._

_After he punched a wall Remy subdued him. Remy held him even though John was fighting him. Remy seemed to be his strength. They were still friends in a way. John finally took in a deep breath._

I hadn't seen John until today at the funeral. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer. At the funeral I tried to be there for him but I didn't know what to do. I wish John did come home with us after the funeral. He has to know it isn't his fault. Everyone was hurting. We all need to be together during this time.

Kitty couldn't stop crying. She met his parents for the first time, it was heartwrenching under the circumstances. Kitty did love Bobby. It wasn't just a fling like Lance. She really loved him. Maybe thats why they kept coming back to each other all these years. At the cemetary, after they burried him, we had a group hug. Some cried.

I didn't cry. I couldn't. I still can't believe that Bobby is dead. Gone. Now we are here together trying to figure out how to continue our lives. The Professor tries to console us with optimistic words. Its nice to hear, but hardly believable. His words were sincere, but it seems impossible to live on.

Remy hasn't let go of my hand. After this whole thing with the car accident and Bobby's death, Belladonna hardly seems important. Its hard for me to ignore the fact that Remy slept with his ex wife considering that his memories are one with my own. I know what happened. I know that Remy was wasted beyond belief, but it still hurts. Storm and now Bella... I can't be thinking about that now. I need to have Bobby in my heart and mind. The Bella thing is being pushed to the back of my mind for now because being with Remy makes me feel better and that is what I really need right now.

Over twenty people were squished together in the living room. Kurt, Rahne, Remy, Jubliee, Daz and I were all piled on the couch when I saw John pull into the drive. I escaped from the pile to meet John at the entry.

I opened the door, but John made no motion to come inside. I hugged him. "Rogue, I..."

"Its okay John. You have to know that its not your fault."

John started crying as he pushed his head into my shoulder, "He wouldn't have been on crutches if it wasn't for me. He would have been more aware and would have avoided that car. I-"

"John, stop it. You can't even think like that! What would Bobby-"

"But its true! And I want to kill those guys Rogue. I'm going to kill them. I swear if I ever see them on the street..." He was sobbing but I knew he meant it.

"I know John. I know..." An angry part of me agreed with him. My old self was emerging. The old Rogue that was good at killing and hurting people. One touch and no regret.

"You're right John. We have to do something." Evan said as he and Kurt walked into the foyer.

My embrace with John ended. "Those guys are getting off easy. They being tried as minors! They are putting it off as an accident not that it matters. One less mutant in the world is how the judge will see it if they even go to a trial."

"We need to do something. It wasn't an accident," Kurt said.

"We are going to do something," I stated. "We aren't just going to sit here and do nothing. Bobby is dead. They killed him. They wanted him to die. He would do the same for us. We protect each other."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Bobby died. :/

How'd you like the chapter? A bit darker than usual.

Thanks for reviewing krazychick, chica, and acidsunshine.

and...

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ROGUESLOVE FOR REVIEWING THE LAST TWO CHAPS. you rock! :D haha


	26. Not So Sweet Revenge

"We have to," John echoed.

"Tonight. It has to be tonight," I decided.

"Tonight?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Kurt, if you aren't in this its okay." I said it and I meant it. If anything was to go wrong, if we were to get in trouble especially if I let something happen to Kurt I don't know if I would be able to forgive myself.

"No... I want to help," Kurt finally said.

"Well, Rogue is right. It has to be tonight," Evan agreed.

"Whats the plan?"

"What?" After Kurt's question was announced they all looked at me and I was baffled.

"You're the one that used to do Mystique's dirty work so if anyone is going to know how to get this done its you," John said.

I didn't have to think for more than a moment. "Okay, I have an idea but we got to get out of here. The Professor is still in Long Island but Jean is still here and the last thing we need is a telepath around our thoughts. Not that she doesn't have other things to preoccupy herself with..." Logan stayed in Long Island with the Professor. How convienent considering that Scott is here with Jean at the mansion. Problems for another day.

...

"Hey, you're Mark right?" Of course I find the assholes that killed Bobby on the outskirts of town near a shady liquor store waiting for someone to buy them beer. Kurt gave us the heads up from gossip around school. Plus there was a huge senior party that the two assholes will more than likely attend. Mark is the first one I see. I lean up against his car, chest out. I don't know if I can restrain myself from choking this guy to death. Instead my plan is to flirt with him if I don't vomit first.

Eyebrows raised, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Anna. You go to Bayville right?" Wow, I haven't said that name in a while. Well, I am a completely different person right now. A blonde wig and skin tight, barely there, clothes. I'm showing a lot of skin not that I care if either of them touch me. It'd make it easier, but I'd rather not have them swimming around in my head.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore." I was going to say freshman, maybe that would make me sound more vunerable and naiive, but in this getup I doubt I could pass as anything younger than twenty five.

"A sophmore?" Oh crap, he doesn't believe me? Woah, calm it down. "Trust me I would have seen you before if you go to Bayville."

"Well, I've seen you," I said as I batted my heavy lashes.

"Yeah? I'm flattered."

Before I could think of my next line his friend exits the liqour store. "Hey B, you got the stuff?" Mark asks.

B who I assume was short for Brandon (the other asshole) responded, "Yeah of course. Who are you?"

"That's Anna. She goes to Bayville. Sophomore." Mark explained eagerly.

"Sophomore huh? Want to crash a senior party with us Anna?" Wow, that was too easy.

"Yeah!" I hope I was a good enough actress to pull off such excitement. "Oh my gosh, like, that'd be so great!" I'm giving them my best Kitty personation, can you tell?

"Okay, lets go." Mark opened the door to the back seat for me.

"Maybe we could get a few party favors first? I have a few hook ups..."

...

"You know what is absolutely hilarious?" I threw off my blonde wig. "That you stupid humans think you can mess with mutants. I mean really? Why would you mess with someone who is obviously so much stronger and smarter than you are?" It was so easy to trick them into this abandoned ware house. Sad really. Anything for a pretty face and the promise of marijuana. The location was perfect. Run down, invisible enough, that no one would notice it burning to the ground. And the bodies? Trust me I have everything figured out. I know exactly what to do."And the fact that it was you two imbeciles... icing on the cake!" I didn't wait for their respond. The duct tape was strapped so tight around their mouths that they could barely mumble. "This is my friend John. He can manipulate fire." No point in hiding our identities. I don't plan on letting them live. Plus I wanted to scare them. "And behind you is Evan. He looks kinda scary huh? He can pull out bones from his body and use them as his weapons. Trust me. It hurts. Over in the corner is my brother, the one who jumped you and dropped you from the top of this building and into this room in a flash of a few seconds. And me? My name is Anna. One touch and you die. You feel the life being sucked out of you until its nothing but a hellish darkness that overwhelms you to death. If I choose not to kill you, you will wish you were dead. But I plan on killing you. Slowly and painfully and purposefully because that is how you killed our friend Bobby. You think it would just be a slap on the wrist for killing a mutant, but I'm here to give you much more severe consquences." I nodded to John who ripped off the duct tape from their faces. A red mark instantly appeared. "I had you taped up because I didn't want to hear you lie. I didn't want you to deny what you did. But now? I just want to hear you scream."

"No! PLEASE! WE'RE SORRY!"

They continued to rant when Remy burst in. They were silenced for a moment until they realized he wasn't here to save them. "Rogue, stop." Or maybe he was he to save them.

"You told him?" Kurt asked.

"No of course not! How did you even know we were here?" I demanded.

"I said I was never goin' to leave your side remember?"

John warned, "Gambit, if you aren't going to be a part of this then leave." He continued to flip open his lighter. I liked it. Ominous.

"John is right," I agreed. "Leave Remy."

"You t'ink Bobby would want this? What are you doin?"

What I was born to do. "These guys can't continue to walk around Bayville as if nothing!"

Mark and Brandon saw this as an opportunity to whine again, "No! We didn't know... We didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Evan punched them both hard in the face. It broke skin and left them in a fog.

"Rogue, Evan stop it! This has gone on far enough! You scared 'em. Now walk away," Remy advised.

"No," I argued.

"I know what dat anger feels like. I know what dat pain feels like... to lose someone you love by some act of idiotic act of violence an' hatred. This isn't de way."

"What do you know about anything? You are a thief and a liar. You are basically a horrible person and you decided to storm in here as if you know shit. As if you are all high and mighty-"

"I do know shit! I know dat dis isn't what should be happenin."

"You think god will punish them Remy? Is that what you think? Is that really what you believe? Because you know this world won't punish them-"

"But we will," Evan finished.

Remy began, "Bobby-"

"You don't know anything about Bobby!" John wailed, enraged.

"Trust me when I say I know dis isn't what he would want. He wouldn't have _wanted _to live to see dis darkness in all of you." My anger began to vanish.

"You don't know anything." John said.

"I just got a call from New Orleans. My brother was killed. Murdered... I know dat rage! I know dat I want to do everyt'in in my power to avenge him and that I could, but it doesn't mean I should. There are bigger things goin' on in dis world!"

"Nothing is more imporant than this," John noted.

"Well, since my speech didn't work but maybe dis will shock some sense into you fools...The California mansion was destroyed. Magneto knew de C.A base would be unprotected as we attended Bobby's funeral. He took advantage of de vacancy an' blew everyt'in to ashes."

"Beast was still there..." Kurt muttered.

"We haven't heard anyt'in from him. Jean, Scott and Ororo are flying de X-jet to find him an' see what happened."

"Remy..." Evan stepped closer to Mark and Brandon. "You were right when you said the speech didn't work." Evan pulled out a bone spear from his back and in one swoop he stabbed both of them through the chest. "Its done."

"Burn it to the ground John," I said. He nodded.

Whether or not we did the right thing, it was done. We can't go back and change anything. We couldn't save Bobby or Beast. Revenge is a funny thing. Not as sweet as I thought it would be.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Dark? Different. Like? Short ish ?

Thanks for reviewing my special followers: krazychick, rebelsrogue, chica, rogueslove and acidsunshine. :D

And a special shout out to Majerus for reviewing the last three chaps! Good catchin up! haha :D


	27. Giving Up

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"I am talkin' to you. I thought you weren't talkin' to me."

"I haven't forgotten about the Bella situation. You really hurt me Remy and I don't forget that kind of pain so easily, but you need me right now which is why I am here with you." We were thousands of feet in the air in a commercial airplane deciding, maybe just this once, we could follow the rules by not stealing the X-jet for a sudden trip to New Orleans. Henri's funeral was tomorrow and where ever Remy is going is where I am going to be. I'm not going to hold this Bella thing against him. But its nice to play around with him to let him know he doesn't have it so easy with me. I know we weren't together and everyone makes mistakes especially the two of us. Right now all that is important is family. The C.A mansion is completely destroyed making the N.Y mansion a complete zoo. Beast still hasn't been found and we assume Magento kidnapped him, but we don't know for what purpose. Remy's family is also torn apart. I know he didn't have the best relationship with Henri, neither did I for that matter, but he was still his brother. There is alot of royal decisions to be made and I know my place is right here next to him.

"I am glad you are here wit me." He spoke with such a formality that it scared me.

"Then why do you look like I am about to kill you?" He is so tense. I tried to snuggle up to him as we lifted off from JFK, but he shrugged off my advances.

"Honestly, dat whole bit about Bobby really scared me. I haven't seen dat side of you in a while."

"Its not always so dormant."

"I knew the old you rememeber? I helped you wash blood out of your hair an' clothes... I know how much you didn't want to be dat person. You changed into a better person when you went back to the X-men an' when you did I knew I had to change to. You helped me see. It took me a while, but it was always because of you."

"Oh please Rem! You still steal things every chance you get."

"Purely a reflex! Come on! You know I have down graded from what I used to steal."

"Stealing that man's peanuts is agreeably a down grade," we smiled as I nodded to the man sitting across the aisle from us.

"Seein' dat rage again... that evil in your eyes..."

"Rem, you are blowin this out of proportion."

"I just didn't like seein' you like dat chere."

"Remy, its over okay? Can't change the past. Those guys got what they deserved."

...

"Home sweet home," Remy said as he dropped our luggage near the door. Our late flight got in just before midnight and the limo picked us up per usual. I was wiped out. I didn't get to sleep on the plane and I nearly threw up on the landing. Weird considering the high flying manuevers Storm usually pulls in the X-jet. Which reminds me that I was supposed to call Logan when I got into the city, but I'm sure a simple text message will suffice.

"Its weird that your house is so empty."

"Yeah everyone is at my grandmother's house." Remy just stood at the foyer as if he was unsure if he could move.

"Is that where we are staying tonight?"

"No, I want de peace an' quiet for a lil bit. Tomorrow is goin' to be hell."

"What do you mean?"

"All the apologies... the hugs..."

"I've never lost anyone close to me before so I don't really know what you're going through. I'm sorry that I can't help."

"Hey..." He hugged me so tight I could feel some of the weight lifted away from him. "Chere, you bein' here means de world. Its everyt'in dat I need."

"Good."

Our hug seemed to last minutes. It was nice. Warm. But then it ended, "So you wanna get washed up or..."

"Too tired. I just want to crash."

"Yeah me too." Remy grabbed our bags and led me up the stair case. We got half way up the stairs when Remy started to kiss me.

"I thought you just wanted to crash..."

"Sudden change of heart."

Neither of us seemed to notice the bags tumbling down the stair case as we went into full make out mode. My powers have been gone since the warehouse the other week and Remy and I haven't gotten any time to spend alone together... "Wait, Remy... what are you doing?"

"Kissin you."

"I know, but your brother's funeral is in a few hours and you're kissing me-"

"Rogue, please."

"It just feels weird!"

"When I'm close to you I only feel you. I need that right now."

xxx

The funeral was depressing. I felt so awkward. I had know idea how to act or what to say or how to feel. All I did know was to be there holding Remy's hand. I have never lost anyone so close to me. I can't even imagine what Remy is going through. I can see him struggling through the procession. All of Louisiana seems to be here shaking Remy's hand, saying sympathetic words... I want to cry. Its so amazing to see strangers coming together, being decent. I haven't seen that in a long time. I want to cry, but I don't. Remy is nearing tears and if I cry he will cry.

The funeral went on and then we headed to Remy's grandmother's house where we were supposed to eat the myriad of food that was delivered from people all over the city but instead the family and friends that attended just slumped around. What were you _supposed _to do anyway? It was draining and bleak but that was good compared to the sudden change of mood after a visitor crashed the scene.

Julien walked in the house. Alongside him was a petite blonde who I know to be Belladonna. The images of her and Remy's drunken New Year's Eve night was burned into my mind. I think I am going to be sick.

She was pretty. I never imagined what she would look like, but I didn't think she would be soo pretty. She was a bit pale but that made her look porcelain, nearly perfect. Her blonde hair was straight and seemed managable unlike my curls that decide to flatten out into waves from time to time. Wow, I am comparing our hair. I can't help it. I picture her in a wedding dress. I picture her walking down the aisle with Remy at the end waiting for her as I look on from the sidelines. Remy says he didn't love her. He was too young and it didn't work out, but did she love him?

I couldn't think for long. Soon everyone in the house was armed with a weapon and ready to pounce on the intruders. Remy angrily growled, "GET OUT!"

"Please, Remy. Please listen to me."

"NO! GET OUT!"

I had no idea where this anger was coming from. I am obviously out of touch with the New Orlean gang politics. I didn't see the problem with Julien and Belladonna being here. I thought the Assasins and the Thieves were friends? Jean-Luc allowed Remy and Bella to get a divorce which caused a bit of a tension between the two groups but after Remy and I saved Julien from that rival gang I thought we were cool. "How dare you be here at a time like this. Bursting in like this? Members of the Assassins..." Jean-Luc said.

"Dis isn't de work of de Assassins! Dats what I came here to discuss! If you could please hear us out-"

"NO! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! GET OUT!" Woah, Remy failed to mention that.

"Remy I swear to you dat no members of de Assassins killed Henri. It looks like our doing, but I swear to you it wasn't us. De relationship between de Assassins an' de Thieves is strained but it was mendin'! Why would we risk our friendship? I was close to Henri... He was once my family."

"Dis is not de place, nor de time to be discussin' dis."

"I will do anyt'in to prove our innocence."

Jean-Luc interceded, "Fine. Another day. As for today, please grant us our time of mourning."

"Of course," Julien said as he placed on hand on his sister's back at an attempt to usher her out of the room but she stayed put.

"_Remy, could you walk us out? I need to talk to you about something privately_." I was suprised that Belladonna switched from English to French but even more suprised that I understood every word. I guess I have absorbed enough of Remy to be able to understand his language.

"Fine." He clenched my hand tighter as we followed Julien and Bella out of the house and onto the porch. "What is it? What do you want?"

"_Thats her isn't it? Rogue... You two look good with each other_."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"_No_."

"Well den say it. An' say it in English. Whatever you have to say Rogue can hear it."

"_No, I don't trust her and I doubt she would want to hear this_."

"_What is it_?" Now Remy unknowingly switched to French as well. When he realized he repeated the phrase again in English.

"_Remy, I'm late_."

"_What are you talking about_?"

"_I am supposed to start my period around the eigth of every month but I didn't start last month or this month. I'm really worried since we had sex... I might be pregnant_."

I felt like I was in a cartoon where a giant anvil dropped from the sky and smushed me flat, unfortunately I didn't get pummled. I stood there waiting for something, anything, to take me away. "_What? How is that even posible! God, I barely even remember that night__! This isn't happening..."_ Remy exclaimed.

"_I know. I was so drunk and _w_ell, we didn't use protection..."_

"_Have you been to a doctor_?"

"_No, I have an appointment in three days_."

"_This can't be happening_..."

I let go of Remy's hand. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel anything, but I knew that I was barely breathing. I ran.

...

"Cherie? Rogue..."

I ran all the way back to Remy's house. My head felt like a balloon, my heart was jumping out of my chest, and I felt like I was going to vomit any second. I rinsed my face with water. I just wanted to lay down, but I looked at Remy's bed and knew I didn't want to belong there. I don't belong there. Maybe we just aren't meant to be. We can't be... with all the struggles we have faced I can't imagine that fate actually wants us together. We just aren't meant to be. How many times have I said that to myself? Too many times. Too many times and I still haven't realized that maybe we should just give up. Stop fighting it. Just lay down and hope for the best. I fell asleep at the doorway when Remy came in calling my name.

"Please Remy just leave me alone," I begged.

"Did you understand everyt'in Bella said?" He asked, confused.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Does that really even matter right now?"

"No, I guess not." He slouched onto a spot on the floor next to me. "Maybe she isn't pregnant."

"And maybe she is." I was suprised I wasn't half way to New York by now. Sure I ran at first, but for whatever reason I stayed and we were talking like adults which wasn't necesarily a good thing. When I am serious I disconnect myself from the situation. I think logically about what is best for me, what is best for everyone, and I knew what was going to happen.

"She can't be. This can't be happenin'."

"Well, it is. Remy... I'm leaving back to New York tomorrow. You're gonna stay here and go to Bella's doctor appointment with her."

"What! No!"

"Its three days and you're gonna be here. You know that it is the right thing to do. We both know what it is like not to grow up without a father, our biological fathers anyway. You always said you probably wouldn't even be alive without Jean-Luc and I have Logan who put up with my shit for years and never stopped caring about me. You are going to be there for this kid."

"Rogue... what does it mean for us? I love you, dis don't change anyt'in."

"It changes everything. Remy... I like to picture us married sometimes. I can picture us having kids in the future." I couldn't help it. I tried to keep a level head as tears began to trickle down my cheeks. "But you were already married. And now you are starting your own family and I don't fit. It just isn't going to happen. I can't get over this. I want to experience things with you for the first time, but there isn't anything left."

"Rogue, how can you say dat?"

"I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning. I'm not waiting for you in the mean time. This is over. We are over."

"Rogue! She might not even be pregnant! Stop bein' crazy!"

"I'm not crazy Remy. I'm just tired. I'm tired of fighting this. I wish we could just be together, be happy, but we can't."

"Chere... I love you. I love _you_! I don't love Belladonna. Me an' you _are _meant to be."

"No we're not."

"ROGUE!" Remy was infuriated. He bolted up and not knowing what to do with himself he punch a wall. The whole house seemed to shake at the blow. "I'm not givin' up! All dat matters is me an' you remember? Every lil t'ing tries to drive us further an' further apart, but I love you. That is never goin' to change. I have said all dis before! We aren't over. I love you an' you love me, dats all dat matters!"

"No, Remy. I don't love you. I am not in love with you anymore."

"What... how can you..." His angry demeanor changed into something sad. It made me sad. It hurt to say those words. It hurt that I wanted them to be true and I knew someday they would.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sick of feeling like this. Hurt, betrayed, jealous, angry, sad... I don't want to feel like that anymore."

"Rogue, I'm not givin' up. I love you. I know you love me too or we wouldn't have even gotten dis far. I'm not givin' up on us."

"Well, I am."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Sorry, no spell check if that matters haha. So the Romy hits another speed bump. Ugh. What'd you think of the chap?

Thanks for reviewing the last chap: majerus, supergroverelmo (haha! i love elmo), rebelsrogue, acidsunshine, rogueslove and chica!


	28. Fogged Vision

"Rogue, what the hell are you doing?"

"Can we have a lil privacy here?" Lance asked.

"If you wanted privacy you wouldn't be making out on the front porch. Rogue, are you serious? Lance?"

"John, just leave me alone."

"No."

"John, girl said for you to leave."

"Shut the hell up Lance. I'm not talking to you. Rogue... you are totally smashed. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm totally _not _smashed. Just having a lil fun is all," I said.

"Come on lets go."

"I'm not going home."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Then come home with me."

"I think... I think I'm going to be sick." Lance stood up, leaned over the porch and hurled out his insides.

Well, there goes my makeout buddy. "Okay, lets go."

...

I got into John's new hunk of junk and was enjoying the silence, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Are you and Lance together now or something?"

"No."

"You seemed pretty-"

"We aren't together okay? You know you're not saving me. I'm fine. I know what I am doing."

"Do you? You look like a mess. How did this even start?"

"I don't know." A few days ago when I got home from New Orleans I tried to fall asleep. Thats all I wanted was to fall asleep and never wake up. But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes. So in the middle of the night I went for a walk. I passed by the Brotherhood boarding house and Lance was on the porch smoking pot. I asked for a hit and then I kissed him. Since then every night I go over there and Lance and I do whatever...

"I can't imagine you would enjoy being with Lance."

"I don't feel anything when I am with him. I need that right now."

"What's going on with you Rogue seriously? Three days ago you were in New Orleans with Remy and now you are making out with Lance?"

"Remy and I aren't together anymore."

"What? Why not? What happened?" I haven't told anyone. Its depressing and embarrassing. I got home and Daz had already left back to California. Her and Jubilee moved in with Jubilee's parents so Daz can get back to work and Jubilee can finish school. I couldn't talk to anybody else in the house. Everyone is constantly running around like chickens with their heads cut off. My problems with Remy seemed silly in comparison to Magneto's latest attack and the dsiplacement of our California branch's mutants. And what would I really say anyway? Its over. I'm done.

"Remy and Belladonna are having a baby." Blunt seemed to be the only way to go.

"WHAT!" He nearly swerved off the road.

"They are having a baby."

"I heard you! But I mean... how? What the hell? Belladonna. As in Remy's ex wife Belladonna?"

"You know another Belladonna?" I quipped.

"No of course not."

"Okay then."

"When did they... you know..."

"New Year's Eve."

"And she is pregnant for sure?"

"Yes."

"Rogue... dang. That really sucks. Are you okay?"

"Great."

We finally reached our destination. "That's why you're with Lance..." John parked the car and took the key out of the ignition.

"I'm not _with _Lance." I got out of the car abruptly and slammed the door.

John followed my lead but rushing out of the car and slamming the door. "Why are you even wasting time with that guy?"

"Why are you lecturing me?"

"Because I am your friend and I want to know what is going on with you. You don't seem like yourself right now."

"We aren't friends."

John shrugged, "Yes we are. Kinda."

"I hurt you."

"I know. And it still hurts. Especially... when I am still in love with you."

"John... I shouldn't have come with you. I should go."

"Just cuz I'm still in love with you and you aren't in love with me doesn't mean you can't come over."

"John I still have feelings for you. We didn't break up that long ago. I don't know how you think my feelings for you could just disappear."

John was frozen for a long time before finally saying, "You belong with Remy."

"Maybe I don't."

"Maybe you do."

"It doesn't matter because Remy and I can't be together. Not right now and not for a very long time."

"You love him."

"I can't love him."

"But you do."

"John, just shut up."

"Fine. I guess we should go in my apartment now."

...

John and I were laying in bed together. I don't know how it happened, but it did.

"Is it weird that I am in your bed right now?"

"Kinda. Its more weird that we just had sex don't you think?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" As he laughed I could hear it in his chest as my head pressed against him.

"I feel comfortable with you."

"Yeah, same here." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"And I do still have feelings for you. Maybe I shouldn't have ever been with Remy. Maybe it always should have been you."

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Its the truth."

"I know, but I don't want to hear that kind of stuff."

"Why not? Its the truth."

"You don't have feelings for me. You are confused about Remy and hurt and I'm here-"

"You think I'm not genuine."

"Right now? No."

"Well, I am. I always have been."

"Right."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Rogue, it will always be Remy. I know that. He knows that. You know that. I love having you here next to me, but its painful."

"You don't think we could be together."

"We _were _together and it was good."

"You don't want that back?"

"Rogue, you're hurt and upset. Remy is always going to be in your heart. You will both eventually find each other again."

"I doubt that me and Remy are going to be together. Ever. Why are you trying to push me toward him when you still love me?"

"Because I can't be with someone who is confused. You're mind is messed right now. Remy hurt you, but no one is perfect Rogue."

"You're pretty perfect."

"No, I'm not."

"I was glad you found me tonight."

"Me too. In a way."

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"Huh?"

"What were you doing at the Brotherhood mansion anyway?"

"Oh... I... I am working for them again."

"What?" Suddenly I felt like I was sleeping with the enemy. I started putting on my clothes. I felt vunerable for the first time with John.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Because Magneto kidnapped Beast and destroyed the mansion! What is wrong with you? For everything the Professor has done for you... what about school? What happened to your life?"

"Being an X-man doesn't pay that well. Come on don't leave."

"I can't believe you John."

"Its just petty stuff. Magneto isn't going to let me back in that easily and honestly I don't want to be doing his dirty work, but at least I get paid this way. I need money."

"Get a job! Get a job like a normal college kid!"

"Rogue-"

"I thought you had changed John? You became and X-man and you changed..."

"I'm not going to do the crazy shit I did before! I'm still going to school. I'm still on the path Rogue."

"It doesn't even matter I guess."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I'm leaving."

"Rogue... come on."

I was at the door when I asked, "Are you going to find out where Beast is?"

"Magneto doesn't have him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know! You don't trust me? Why would I lie?"

"Because I don't know whose side you're on anymore."

"I'm on my side."

Why did I care that John was part of the Brotherhood again? He isn't evil like Magneto I know that. I guess its because the Brotherhood is like a last resort. You go there because you don't know what else to do, who else to be, that joining the Brotherhood is the only way. John says he is going to stay in school but its a hard thing to manage when you're up late at night doing Mag's bidding.

Trust me I know. Personal experience and all. I was a confused kid, but John? It isn't even fair that such an evil exists. Magneto is the mutant Hitler. Maybe they are related or something because they sure do have the same mindset. Wanda and Pietro feel the same way, that mutants are superior. And perhaps we are but that doesn't mean humans should be punished. We are all just jealous of each other. As for me, I can't decide which I am. From day to day its a constant struggle between human and mutant. I can't control my powers anymore. Not even close. But I work around it.

John used to have that mindset. Being a complete pyro (hah, pun) he thought the world deserved the flames. He changed though. He found his way. Or at least I thought he did. I don't want to lose him. John can get really sadistic. I would hate him finding his old self again. Maybe he won't change. Maybe he will be alright. I guess I don't really have the right to judge.

xxxx

"What is all over your face?" Amara asked as she came into the bathroom.

"Its makeup from a modeling shoot last night." When I got in from the session early this morning I collapsed onto the bed forgetting all about it, but then I couldn't sleep. Now its five thirty in the morning and I can't do anything but stare at myself. My lips were a bright pink while my eye lids were painted a turqoise blue. My hair was a mess from being teased for hours. I was just staring at myself when Amara came in.

"What were you supposed to be?" She asked as we carried on our conversation through the mirror. Amara grabbed a brush and I attempted to get my makeup off from the night before.

"Don't ask me. I really don't get advertising. I was supposed to be a mermaid or something."

"Its March."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are mermaids in March."

"What was it for?"

"I don't know, some new clothing line or something."

"So you signed with that agency?"

"Yeah, for now." I don't want to be a model. I mean yeah sure its easy pay, but I was really getting into archeology... but Beast is still missing. "So where are you headed?"

"Danger Room Session with Scott. Then off to school." Amara was so pretty and continues to grow into her gorgeous potential. She seems to be varying shades of brown in her eyes, her hair and her skin. She was so young. I envied her.

"Have fun."

"Oh yeah! Fun. Right..."

"Hey how 'bout I take you to school?"

"Really? That'd be awesome! I hate taking the bus."

"Go tell Kurt, Rahne, and whoever else you want." I knew she would probably invite Roberto. They have a little thing going on. I can tell. They would make the most gorgeous Brazillian babies. "I will convince Scott to let you off a lil early and we can go get breakfast and then I will drop you off at Bayville."

"Oh gosh! You are awesome!"

"Yeah, I know."

...

After eating at McDonald's I drove Amara, Kurt, Rahne and Roberto to school. They were five minutes late and I told them to hurry. I had just parked the car when my phone rang. Remy's name appeared on my cell's screen.

For whatever reason, I answered. "Hello."

"Hi, Rogue? This is Belladonna Boudreaux."

She didn't really need her last name mentioned. I was instantly annoyed. "Yeah."

"Remy doesn't know dat I am callin' you and he'd be furious if he found out, but I just wanted to let you know that we are coming to New York this weekend. Remy says his life is over there now and he won't leave de X-men. We are tryin' to figure out our lives and how a baby fits into all of this but Rogue... he told me how he felt about you. He didn't have to tell me cuz I could see it in de way he looked at you. He never looked at me like that. It was one thing leavin' New Orleans and leavin' me but a whole other thing to get a divorce. But he did it cuz of you. He loves you Rogue and he is going to stay in New York. I want him to be happy. I just wanted you to t'ink about givin' him another chance. I know thats a crazy thing to ask especially comin' from me, but"

I watched Kurt and the gang run to the back of the school, hoping to sneak into their classes, but they were stopped by other students. Roberto was pushed, Kurt threw himself into it... "As much as I'd _love _to finish this conversation with you, an emergency just came to my attention."

I flung my phone and immediately ran for the group. "HEY!" I yelled out. The two boys that were harassing Kurt and Rob ran away. Kurt's human form morphed into his furry blue form. We all looked at his watch which was dead. "That one lasted pretty long."

"Yeah, guess I will have to ask Tony for another image inducer."

"Rob, Amara, and Rahne you guys should go to class. Kurt lets head back to the mansion."

...

"Your face is starting to bruise."

"Yeah, think Rahne will like it?" He asked jokingly.

"Hah, sure kid." We were making use of one of the infirmary rooms underground where Jean checked out Kurt for any internal injuries. When he was cleared Logan came in a offered, "Here is an ice pack for your face."

"Thanks," Kurt said as he grabbed the cool relief.

"So I have been thinking about moving. The three of us," Logan explained.

"Why would we move?" Kurt asked.

"Theres too much going on here. We need to be somewhere more... peaceful. Get away from everything."

"Or maybe you just want to get away from something in particular," I assumed. Logan gave me a dagger glare. Kurt never knew about his relationship with Jean and we didn't ever plan on telling him."

"All this mutant stuff is getting ridiculous. I think we could use a change of scenary."

"Like where?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I was thinking of... Japan."

"JAPAN?" Kurt and I exclaimed in unison.

"Its quiet there. I used to live there a long time ago."

"You know there are mutants in Japan," I reminded.

"Yeah, I know. But here in the states... this mutant problem is getting out of hand. Kurt is getting into fights and people are dying or going missing. I'd rather be away from all this crap." Logan always was a wanderer. I am suprised he stayed in New York this long.

"Would we ever come back?" I asked. I was a bit of a wanderer myself. With everything going on with Remy, it'd be nice to go somewhere new.

Kurt went into a fit, "What do you mean? What the heck are you talking about? We aren't leaving! This is our home!"

"I have some land in Japan. It'd be a new home."

"I want to graduate with all my friends! This isn't fair!"

"Calm down Kurt. We aren't on the jet way yet. I was just throwing it out there. I think it'd be good for all of us."

"We could be the X-men's Japan headquarters," I jested. Actually it wasn't that crazy of an idea...

"SHUT UP! This is stupid! I am not moving."

"I will give you guys a week to decide. We wouldn't actually move until after Kurt's junior year. But its something that needs to be decided soon. We will take it to a vote in a week."

"That seems fair," I concluded.

"No it doesn't!"

"Just think about it kid." Logan opened to the door revealing John's presence. I swear I barely blinked, but it all happened so fast. Logan flung John against the wall, claws stretched out threating to slice his jugular.

"Logan! What the heck are you doing! Its just John!"

"Its not John."

John's form morphed into our blue skinned mother. "I didn't think you would be here Logan."

"What are you doing here?" Logan snarled.

"I came to see my son. I heard he was hurt," she said calmly.

"You didn't come a few weeks ago when he was in a car accident," I remarked.

"I-"

Something boiled undernearth my skin. Pent up rage, betrayal, hurt... and I didn't know why. I knew a few of the reasons but I don't know why I blew up. "DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU CARE! JUST GET OUT!"

"Okay." Logan released his hold on her and she slunk out of the room.

"What is wrong with you guys? I called her! I called her to come over and she risked herself doing it, but I wanted to see her! She is my mother!"

"Kurt-"

"No! Just stop it! You aren't my sister!" Wow. That was really...sad. "And Logan isn't my dad! You guys always jump to protect me but I don't want you to!"

"You can say whatever you want about me, but don't say anything about Rogue. She is the only one that has been with you for your whole life. She-"

"Its fine Logan." I walked out of the room. The most painful blows come from family. I guess Kurt is right, we aren't really brother and sister. We aren't family. I know that...

...

Pay aka Berzerker knocked at my door. "Rogue, John is at the gates. He wants to talk to you."

"He can't come inside?"

"He doesn't want to. Or doesn't know if he should."

"Fine, fine." I left the safety of my room, headed down the stairs, out the front door and down the drive way. I opened the gates. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is really me."

"Mystique was here earlier disguised as you."

"Oh."

"Did you know about it?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Okay."

"She wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"She misses family. She misses you and Kurt."

"Are you her confidant or something?"

"Kinda. You should give her another chance."

"Another chance? More like the fifth chance. I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now. I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody. I'm going to-" I felt a hand come from behind and cover my mouth. The hand held a cloth that reeked of chloroform. I didn't have a chance to fight. I breathed in the stench, my vision fogged.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Thanks for the reviews cheerpanda, rogueslove, acidsunshine, chica, supergroverelmo! You rock! :D

Long chap?

So no Rem in this chapter. But remember this is a Romy of course :D

Lots happened like Rogue hooking up with Lance?

Logan, Kurt and Rogue possibly moving to Japan.

Belladonna being...nice.

And then John who has crossed over to the dark side.

And what happened to Rogue?

What'd you think?

Hope you like!


	29. Who Are You?

"Where am I?" My eyes were open but everything was still pitch black. I was barely standing as I leaned against a metalic ledge. Nothing reacted in the darkness until I repeated my question two more times. The darkness lit up. Too bright to see anything. Someone grabbed my forearm and I felt something I have never felt before in my life. All of my energy was being sucked out of me. My whole being seemed to be trasnferred into this unknown entity that held onto me with a vice like grip. Usually my mind is flooded with so many different personas. Everyone I have ever touched stays with me in my mind. Their memories, their powers, their attitudes... but now they were fading away. It wasn't a relief. The people in my head: Logan, Remy, Kurt, Evan and tons of others... they were violently being stripped from me. It felt like skin being peeled from my body. Layers and layers. The pain was unbearable. After a few seconds I passed out from the torture.

...

I woke up. I was being carried in John's arms. We went up a staircase and into the blinding sun of the desert. He laid me in the sand. He left me alone for a few minutes. Enough time to gather my strength. I looked around at my surroundings and had an epiphany. I was in Egypt at the pyramid. The obscure cavern, the diamond shaped object, the illuminating light... I had seen it all before. What was going on... what just happened... Nothing makes sense.

John walked up to where I stood dragging a statue. The statue had a familiar face on it. I was confused to recognize Mystique's face in the brown stone. I would ask about that later. Right now I was into throwing punches. My first right hook took John by suprise and he fell into the sandy dune. "What the heck just happened?"

"I don't know." He laid in the sand, not attempting to get up. "Rogue, I'm sor-"

"That mummy... who is he?"

"I... I don't know."

"He isn't a mummy anymore, is he?"

"No." I kicked him hard against his torso. "Rogue-" He tried to explain.

"NO! You shut the hell up! You let her take me! You let them USE me! You crossed over John. You aren't good anymore and whats worse is that you gave me up as if nothing! You're a liar! I don't get how you could do this to me... I HATE YOU. Never speak to me again! I mean it damnit. NEVER!"

We sat in the sand in silence for hours. The line between the sky and earth was blurred as dusk began to creep on the horizon. I didn't know how much longer until I was rescued. Did I need to be rescued? Maybe I could fly. Before I got a chance to attempt to fly, I saw the X-jet in the distance. It landed a few yards away creating its own small dust storm. The ramp to the plane opened up. Remy was the first one to make his way out of the plane. Something came over me and I ran. I ran to him. Remy threw open his arms and brought me in for a hug. He lifted me up off the ground and spun around. He kissed me. I kissed back. I had missed him. In that moment nothing else matter. I had missed him so much and I wanted to kiss him but I pushed him away after I felt flashes of him in my head. He felt it too, but didn't mention it. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Remy. I'm fine." I kept our bodies close.

John staggered up carrying Mystique's stone body. He stopped when he saw Remy. Remy exploded, "Don't think I am gonna let you on dis plane. As far as I'm concerned you don't even deserve to live. You could rot in dis sand for all I care."

xxxx

"Apples and peanut butter?"

"Yup." I was just minding my own business in the kitchen cutting a green apple into slices when Remy walks in to sour my mood.

"Are you goin to share?"

"Not with you."

"Oh, you don't like me anymore?" Remy came up behind me teasing me with the closeness. He formed a barrier around me with his arms as he placed his hands just beside mine on the counter.

"No, I don't."

"But you were so sweet wit me last night." Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his grin.

"Last night was... last night didn't happen."

"Choose what you want to believe cherie..."

I turned around in his barrier, "You think that Cajun charm will work on me Rem?"

"It couldn't hurt not'in." He leaned in closer to my face, ready to plant his lips.

"Remy LeBeau if you even dare to come a centimeter closer I will hurt you."

"Woah der cherie! Quite the tongue on you today. Last night you were wrapped up in my arms so peaceful an' you liked kissin me-"

"Oh, please-"

"No, no, no. Don't play fille. You kissed me. I'm just going wit de flow here. Its all I can do right now, but I like it." The tips of our noses touched as he was about to kiss me. I had warned him about getting any closer so I slapped him. "OW! Jeez! I didn't t'ink you'd actually-"

"Exactly you didn't think." I didn't know if I wanted to walk away in a huff or smile. Or even kiss him. I don't know what I want from Remy anymore and thats the truth. I am fighting all these different Rogues and I don't even know who I am right now. Sure that run in with the mummy drained a lot out of me and I feel more like myself but in a way I also feel empty. All those people are gone from my mind and I don't know what to do with all that vacant space. I feel like I don't have any memories of my own. I feel like I don't know who I am, who I ever was or who I will ever be. Last night I was the Rogue that wanted Remy, who believed we could be happy together. A storybook ending. He is right: I did kiss him. I was a damsel in distress and he saved me. But the other Rogue has never heard the word distressed. That Rogue was her own savior and didn't need anybody else especially some no good Cajun who keeps inturrupting my life. The one that didn't hide behind black makeup but rather embraced it just so I could avoid the annoyance of the rest of the populace. That Rogue didn't need or want anybody. But that Rogue wasn't exactly a functioning member of society. Joining the X-men made me open up a bit, but now I'm just confused. I'm getting older but I'm not getting any wiser.

"No I have been t'inkin alot lately. About us... I think we should date."

"Date."

"Yeah, date. We have been out on dates before but we didn't really date. I said I love you and then you slept with John then you were hurt then I was in a coma then you needed more time then we go to New Orleans and I get a divorce and-"

"Remy, shut up." Wow, I have never seen him ramble. He is always so suave. I didn't mind the rambling, but I did mind that it seemed to recap our whole tumultuous relationship. Something I'd rather not be reminded of.

"My point is: we didn't date. You deserved to be...wooed."

I giggled, "Wooed."

"Yeah, wooed. An' I'm gonna do it to. We are goin out on a date."

"I would not even consider dating you when your pregnant ex wife is down the street in some hotel right now! Its sick."

"Belladonna knows I am in love with you."

"Yeah, blah blah. She wants us to work it out."

"What? When did she tell you that?"

"I don't know. The other day she called me."

"She called you!"

"See, drama. I don't need drama and I don't want drama."

"You're right, you're right. I can't believe she said that... but even more of a reason of why we are going to date."

"You can't force me into a date Rem."

"Oh, but I can. Cuz you secretly want to. Cuz you love me chere. Its okay to admit it to Remy."

"Oh my gosh Remy. You're pulling out the Cajun charm, all the stops. As if I'm some newbie that doesn't know about all your tricks."

"No tricks. Just me an' you."

"OH, PUHLEEZ!" I couldn't contain my laughter. "You are hilarious Remy LeBeau. I don't know how you come up with this stuff."

"You know you like it."

xxxx

"I'm not going to vote."

"Rogue, its the end of the week. We agreed that we'd vote at the end of the week," Logan reminded.

"Apparently we aren't even a _real _family, according to Kurt, so I doubt he'd want to hear my vote. But I decline to vote at risk of further punishment from Kurt."

"We aren't over this already? Jeez..." Logan massaged the temples of his skull.

"No! Kurt doesn't even talk to me! Look even right now he is just slumped there trying to avoid looking at me!"

"You already know my vote. I don't want to move to Japan. I want to stay here in Bayville. I want to graduate with my friends." Kurt said calmy. Though I knew at any moment he would rupture a blood vessel. He was never one for confrontation.

"Rogue, this isn't fair. You have to vote. If you don't vote the decision is up to me and then Kurt will be mad at me."

"Better him be mad at you then at me."

"THIS IS STUPID! I DON'T CARE WHAT EITHER OF YOU SAY! I'M NOT MOVING!"

"You know what I don't get? Why you are even still mad at me! As if I did anything! All you were mad about was me sending Mystique away and then that very same night she kidnapped me and left me to die in an Egyptian pyramid! You don't even care about _that_?"

"Just leave me alone!" The goes the blood vessel. Kurt poofed out of the room.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Rogue, calm down. Let the kid breathe for a sec-"

"Oh no. No breathing room for him." I ran out of the briefing room and out into the grounds. I stormed over to his brooding spot near the gazibo that I only know of because everyone else knows but me. He was there of course hanging around Mystique's stupid statue.

"Just leave me alone Rogue."

"No. I'm not going to leave you alone because, whether you choose to believe it or not, I _am _your sister. Whatever this is, it SUCKS! I hate that you don't even tell me stuff anymore! Like two days ago you broke up with Rahne and now you are going out with Tabby? You know who I found that out from? Dani! Danielle doesn't even know half the gossip around here but she knew about you! I'm the last one to hear about anything that has been going on with you lately!"

"Rogue-"

"And I can't even believe you even have some allegiance to Mystique. You don't remember what it was like growing up with her. I was the only one that was ever there for you because she never was. I'm sick of you thinking she gives a shit or _ever _gave a shit."

"She is still my mother! Not yours! And you had no right to throw her out the other day!"

"You don't even care about her kidnapping me? You really just put all the horrible things she does to people, including you, in a vault in the back of your mind? Thats ridiculous! I don't know why you love her so much! What has she ever done for you? Look! Now she is here for you but she is stone. How fitting."

"Just shut up Rogue!"

"Oh you don't want to hear it? Fine. Action _is_ louder than words." With all the hate in my heart I pushed Mystiques statue off the gazibo. It toppled off the ledge and crashed into the shore below.

"ROGUE!"

xxxx

The days went by and Kurt still hated me. He was going to hate me for a while longer, but I didn't care. I knew I was right. And that was that. I just killed Mystique, but I didn't care about that either.

Remy left back for New Orleans, but came back the next weekend by himself this time. He was forced to sleep on the floor of Sunspot, Berzerker and Cannonball's room which was hilarious. Cannonball was always in the middle of the fights between Sunspot and Berzerker and it didn't help that Remy was using up more space in their room. Anyway, he called me Thursday night.

"So, you doin anyt'in tomorrow night? Around eight-ish."

"Are you asking me on a date...?" I played it coy.

"Yes."

"Aren't you upstairs?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Your point?"

"Nothing... its just funny. Where are you?" I was currently down stairs getting a bowl of cereal... Remy must be in his room. No, its too quiet.

"I'm... in de bathroom."

"You're in the bathroom! WOW! How romantic."

"No, I'm not _goin _to the bathroom! I am just in it. Its de only quiet place in dis whole house."

"True." I was looking for my own quiet place. The living room was packed with the television audience so I decided on the study.

"So how bout it?"

Was it with reluctance? "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't sound so desperate."

"Oh you're funny chere."

"Hah, I know."

"Hey Rogue?" Kitty said as she came into the study.

"Yeah?"

"Piotr is on the phone and he like... wants to talk to you."

"Kinda busy."

"He said its really... I don't know. Just here." She shoved the phone into my hand and phased out of the room.

Okay...Turning my attention to my conversation to Remy, "Hey... I guess I will talk to you later."

"Tomorrow. I'm gonna pick you up at eight."

"You're going to pick me up?"

"Yeah."

"You're so funny." Cute.

"Night, chere."

"Goodnight." I picked up the handheld with Russia on the other line. "Yeah?"

"Rogue? Hey..."

"Yeah. Hi." What did he want?"

"Is Kitty there?"

"No. I thought you wanted to talk to me?

"Oh okay good. Yeah, no, I do want to talk to you."

"You guys talk now or something? You and Kitty." I have noticed Kitty on the phone a lot more often. I mean she was always on the phone but ever since Bobby she has been in this depressive mood. I'm not really her friends so it isn't really my place, but when did she start talking to Peter?

"Yeah. We have been talking almost every other day. I think ever since Bobby's accident I'm the only one she can talk to."

"Glad you guys have each other." A bit of venom in that statement? Eh...

"Rogue..."

"Peter, I don't care. Why did you want to talk to me? Whatever it is, why can't you just tell Kitty?"

"Because... okay I know I am going to sound crazy. I do realize that, but I think you're the only one that would believe me or be able to do something or tell me I'm not crazy or I don't know..."

"Peter, spit it out."

"Okay... well I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't absolutely sure okay? This wasn't some mirage or-"

"Peter!"

"Okay! Okay! The other day... I saw... Bobby."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Longish chap. Leave you with the suspense. I try... :D Remy and Rogue are going to start dating and yes this is the official Romy happening here with less bumps along the road... besides Bella's bump. But anyway. Bobby? Hmm...? haha. And Rogue's rocky relationship with Kurt... :/

Thanks for the reviews for the last chap: queenith, chica, and rogueslove

And also a special shoutout to: Madame Morbid, Sweetcornbee and dabrain200 for adding Nothing Is Normal to your Fav Stories! also to lizzieturbo and Atlantis for adding me to ur story alerts! :D i feel special


	30. Familiar Faces

"What are you talking about?"

"I swear that I saw Bobby yesterday."

"Peter..."

"I'm not crazy okay? I swear that I saw him! I had to do a triple take! I was in town when I saw him and I freaked out! I didn't call out to him, because I felt like I was seeing a ghost. I followed him into a forest, but then he just disappeared. I swear it was him Rogue. I swear."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know! I'm gonna keep a look out, but you should come here. Bring a small team-"

"A team? You think there is going to be trouble?"

"Obviously some clone of Bobby popping up means trouble isn't far. A small team though. Don't let Kitty find out. I know what I saw, but she can't found out yet. We have to know whats going on."

"You saw Bobby."

"YES! HELLO! Thats what this whole conversation was about!"

"No, I know I know. Its just... how? This is crazy." Is this really happening?

xxx

"So much for our date. Now we are going half way round de world to visit your ex boyfriend in Russia."

Oh please, don't remind me that I dated him. "Oh hush. You're lucky you even get to hang out with me."

"And this is why I don't have a girl friend," Jamie added.

"Aren't you like twelve?" I snickered.

"No! I'm thirteen! I am going to be fourteen in a few months."

"Right..."

Remy was behind the wheel of the X-jet as well as Jean who seemed more quiet than usual. I did not assemble this team. Trust me. The Professor thought Jamie could use the experience if this is possibly a wild goose chase, but something made me feel like the Professor thought we actually would find something. I don't know why or how, but I could just see it in his expression. If he thought it was pointless he wouldn't send us out, right? Anyway. Then there is Jean who, first off, I just don't like. But I suppose a telepath could be useful if we do find the clone Bobby. She can find out who he is and where he came from. As for Remy? He refuses to leave my side since he feels I am too clumsy for my own good. Which I guess with my mission track record its fair. I can't seem to come back to New York without bleeding from an injury.

We arrived to Peter's house in record time. Peter and I gave an awkward acknowledgement to each other as if he hadn't asked me to come here even though everyone here knew he did. I'm over Peter. Really, I am. He made a mistake. I have made plenty myself. He made a mistake that ended us and maybe if it didn't happen we would have stayed together but it just wasn't meant to be.

Russia was cold. I assume its always cold. It was weird that I had never been here before. I planned visiting Peter in Russia when we were... dating... if thats really what it was... but never got around to it. Besides I never wanted to impose on his duties on the farm and taking care of his sister. That's all in the past now I suppose. Peter and I seem like ages ago.

We got settled in, not having packed much it only took a few minutes. We ate a light brunch and later on in the afternoon, the boys found an ice rink safe enough for them to play ice hockey on. Remy and Peter against Jamie. And as amusing as that was to see a thirteen year old kid beat two grown men (though he wasn't afraid to use a little extra help from his mutant ability) I much rather stay inside and relax a little. Jean started up the fire place and made some tea. She didn't say much. I wonder what she thinks _I_ think of her. Her and Logan I mean. I'm not in any position to judge though. Everytime something bad happens with Remy and I, I fall into the arms of someone else. I don't regret my life choices. I really don't. I can't take it back right? So what is the point. Remy and I are so much alike. He gets me and understands why it happens to both of us though thats one of the things we have to work on if we are really going to start "dating".

Does that seem silly? Remy and I dating? After everything we have been through it seems a little silly. But possibly cute. Its gonna work out this time. I mean it has to work out this time. I can't keep going through this wondering. We are either together or we aren't. This is our last chance because if it doesn't work out this time it never will.

But back to Jean... Remy and I make sense. Its just the way we are always running, but somehow us being together makes sense in a way. But Jean has Scott and a daughter. Maybe thats what it is. They really are too perfect. And they just broke.

Well, I wasn't going to sit in silence with Jean sipping on a cup of tea. I decided to watch the boys play but went to the bathroom first. I was heading toward what I thought was the bathroom when really it was Peter's sisters room, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I thought this was the bathroom."

"No, thats okay. I'm awake. I didn't know you were here already. Rogue right?"

"Yeah, how'd yah know?"

"The white streak." Oh, right. I guess if anyone was goin going to describe me it would be by my hair. The white streak goes along with my powers which have been continuously active since my run in Egypt. "Its really nice to meet you Rogue. Peter has told me alot about you."

He has told you alot about me? When we were dating you mean? Wonder what he has said... "Peter told me a lot about you too. I'm sorry we have to meet under these business circumstances. How are you feeling?" The Legacy virus was still effecting Illyana. For all our genetic superiority, mutants still get diseases like the rest of the world.

"I'm feeling a little better today, but not that much better. I'm not contagious or anything. You can come closer." I just realized I was still at the doorway. She patted the area of the bed next to her and I obliged. "I could use the company anyway. Peter can get a little boring to be the only one to talk to." Illyana was only fifteen but she seemed much older in the way she speaks.

"Peter is playing hockey outside with my friend Jamie and my..." Crap what was he? I guess he was my boyfriend. Then again we are only "dating". "My... _friend _Remy. Jean is here too. You have met her before right?"

"Yeah, her and the Professor were the first ones to come visit me after my diagnosis. That was so long ago."

"What does it feel like?" Is that okay to ask?

"It feels like... like I'm slowly dying. I know that I _am _slowly dying but to feel it in your body is a something different. I have good days and I have bad days. Just got to take it as it comes and wait. Lets stop talking about me. I'm boring. I think you're only asking because you don't want to talk about Peter. I know you two dated and I also know how it ended. Peter is such an idiot. You seem like a really good person."

"I don't mean to avoid Peter as a topic of discussion. Thought I'd rather not talk about him. I'm over Peter, trust me. I have even forgiven him."

"You know him and that girl... Kitty... might be getting together. They talk on the phone at all hours of the day and night. Is she nice?"

"She is..." What to say about Kitty Pryde... "She is a good person. Her and Peter made a mistake just like everyone else in the world but they are still good people."

"He is still worked up about that yah know. He hates that he hurt you."

"Its okay. I have been hurt before. I'm a tough girl."

"He should never have stayed here to take care of me. I can't believe you two were together as long as you were."

"With my mutant power, its hard to believe we even got together."

"Peter said you're powers became inactive?"

"They were for a while. Then on and off. But now they are on and I don't think they are going away."

"That must be awful."

"It is in a way."

"You know what it feels like to be in isolation," she confirmed.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Do you guys think you are really going to find Bobby?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

xxxx

"So this is as far as I followed him."

We were in a snowy forest scenery that literally seemed like the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't be able to find this place again if I had a map. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"An' he just disappeared?" Remy clarified.

"Yeah. I was trailing a bit behind so that he wouldn't see me. I followed him to this spot and by the time I caught up, he was gone."

"Okay." Remy picked up a rock and chucked it to the area in front of us. It hit an invisible wall. "Its a shield."

"Peter, you are an idiot." We walked toward the camoflauge sphere. "Maybe we could go under it?"

"Maybe..." Remy felt around the wall and found some sort of switch. Part of the camoflauge opened up and we ran inside. "I hate to say dis you guys, but its Sinister."

"How do you know?" Jean asked.

"I think... I think I have been here before."

"What's sinister?" Jamie innocently asked.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and knowing it wasn't any member of the group, I grabbed it and flipped the body it was connected to. "Bobby?" It was Bobby. But... how? It can't be him. Sinister is known for meddling with mutant DNA, is it possible that he cloned a human being? Obviously this one needed some more work in the conversation and appearance department considering his zombie like trance but it sure did look like him. I didn't know how to react but Bobby didn't give me a chance. He flung at me just as another familiar X-men was dropping from the ceiling. It was Beast. "Holy crap! What the hell is goin on here?"

"I don't know, but it looks like were in for a fight." Remy said as he grabbed a deck of cards from his inside coat pocket.

I dodged a few punches and Bobby did the same, but when Bobby finally touched my skin we both lost consciousness.

xxxx

I reached the door to the mission briefing room, but paused knowing a very important meeting was taking place behind the closed doors. I was only there a few seconds when the Professor sensed my arrival and gave me a mental message to come in.

I was suprised to see familiar faces. I knew it was an important meeting but I didn't know with who. How did the Fantastic Four make it past the gossip of the mansion? No one knew who the meeting was with, how is that possible?

Well they were here. The Fantastic Four took time out of their busy schedules to come talk to us lowly mutants. Okay, obviously youcan hear the disdain in my voice. I kinda hate them. Sue Storm is perfectly gorgeous and posseses invisibility something I desperately wanted in my goth teen years. They got smacked with cosmic rays in deep space and could easily be associated with mutants but no. Everyone praises them. Loves them. Humanity is a funny thing.

The Professor continued talking without missing a beat. Amazing how his mind can do so many things at once. "We just wanted you to be aware of this menace."

Reed Richards apologized, "I'm sorry. I don't really know what we can do at this time to help you. We are very busy in New York-"

"Yeah, Doctor Doom apparently never dies." Johnny Storm looked up at me and rushed over as the rest of the group continued their conversation. "Hey. My name is Johnny. Johnny Storm."

Wow. Did he really just pull a James Bond pick up line on me right now? "Sorry Johnny. I have already played with fire. Been there done that and trust me: it wasn't that great."

"Johnny, leave the poor girl alone." Sue advised. He smiled at me.

Reed declared his final thought on the matter, "I'm sorry Professor Xavier, but when you have more information maybe we can assess the situation further and consider our involvement."

"Well, thank you for your time." The Fantastic Four left the building. Johnny winked at me as he exited. WOW. Lol. Oh my gosh. I just said lol in my head instead of actually laughing out loud. Damn you Kitty.

"It sounds like they don't believe you about Apocalypse."

"It is quite difficult to comprehend."

"Did Beast find out anymore about this En Sabah Nur?"

"Yes, and what we are uncovering is very disturbing."

"Oh... so... how is Bobby?" While Beast was easily able to escape Sinister's mental hold, Bobby was a different story considering that he isn't the Bobby we buried all those weeks ago.

"He is relatively fine. Still stable. His mind has all of Bobby's memories, but I don't know who he will be when he wakes up from his comatose state."

"Thats good... So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Logan how nice of you to join us," the Professor greeted as Logan entered the room.

"Am I late?"

"No, perfectly on time."

"So?" I asked.

"Logan said you brought up the idea of a Japanese Headquarters if you were to move there."

"I guess." It was more of a joke really.

"Well, I think it is a marvelous idea."

...

Logan and I were walking down the coridor after our meeting. "So, you would really consider moving to Japan?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I have never been there before."

"I guess thats one way to think of it."

"What are you going to do about Kurt?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't really know either."

"I think maybe I should just let him stay here. Japan is a huge change-"

"Japan?" Remy exited the Danger Room and unfortunately over heard our conversation. "Who is going to Japan?"

"Logan and I are moving there in the next few month."

"JAPAN?"

"I'm outta here." Logan slithered off glad to avoid the ensuing fight.

"Yeah, Japan."

"Rogue! What the hell is wrong with you?"

* * *

Mysteryrogue: OVer due update. Been way too busy lately. Also I have this other Romy story in my head that I need to type. Maybe I will hav a new story for ya'll soon! :D

Fantastic Four cameo... like? Bobby possibly surviving. Remy finds out Rogue is moving to Japan. All very interesante haha.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chap: chica, supergroverelmo, and rogueslove!


	31. Loose Ends

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'?"

"Whats the problem."

"I thought we were gonna stop doing dis."

"Doing what?"

"Runnin' away."

"Remy, I made this decision before we decided to start up a relationship again. Honestly, I want to go."

"And what about us?"

"There can still be an us."

"How? You in JAPAN! Its one t'ing for me to commute here to New York from New Orleans and thats hard enought as it is, but Japan is a whole other country!"

"I'm sorry, but I need this. I really need a change of scenery."

"It feels like you need a change of scenery from me."

"No, its not like that."

"We get back from Russia an' I t'ink everyt'in is fine an' you pull this."

"A lot of people have long distance relationships."

"Not dis long."

"Rem..."

"I'm really tryin' here Rogue. You know dat."

"I know you are. And me moving to Japan is really going to test our relationship."

"We don't need anymore tests."

"Remy..."

"I hate being away from you chere and if you are all de way in Japan..."

"What does it matter? We can't be intimate anyway."

"Oh, so dats what dis is about."

"What are you talking about?"

"We get back from Russia, go on our date, and you're mad cuz you sucked up a lil of my energy. Who cares."

_"Tonight was fun, no?" Remy asked as he walked me to the door of my room._

_"Yes, tonight was fun. I'm surprised we actually went out on a date." We went out for italian in Little Italy where I stuffed myself on ravioli and bruschetta. After, we walked hand in hand down the streets which were still alive with excitement as the night winded down. It was fun. _

_"Yeah, I thought it would never happen with your ex boyfriend here an all..." Its been a few days since getting back from Russia and Peter decided to come with. His excuse was to see through Beast and Iceman's recovery but it was more so to see Kitty. In all sincerity: good for them._

_"Please stop bringing that up." Just a hiccup. Thats what my relationship with Peter was. A hiccup_

_"You're right." Remy leaned in for a kiss making sure to activate his magic trick (what we have affectionately called his kinetic energy force field) before our lips touched. My powers have constantly stayed active._

_Everything was going fine until I felt Remy's mind swirl into my own. He was imagining the kiss leading further but this fantasy would not come true. I immediately pulled back, "I'm sorry."_

_"No, its my fault. I wasn't paying attention."_

_"Wait... thats what you think about when you're kissing me? You think about trying not to die."_

_"No, I don't. I mean yeah I have to focus my magic trick-"_

_"Just go. Go back to your hotel room or where ever you are staying tonight."_

"I care."

"Rogue... it doesn't even matter." He grabbed my gloved hand and I knew he would try to pull me in an attempt to comfort me, but it wouldn't work.

"Yes it does! I don't like having you in my head!"

"Jeez chere, can't be that bad."

"Besides that! Remy you are having a kid. You are experiencing life and I'm left behind. I can't have kids. I don't want any anytime soon, but its not even an option. We can barely make out let alone have sex. I just... whats the point."

"I love you. Thats the point."

"Ugh."

"Stop wit all dis negativity."

"Its just reality! My powers are never going away. In a way, I don't want them to. I have accepted they are a part of me. I just wish I could turn it off and on yah know? Because with them on... we can't ever have a real relationship."

"This is a real relationship and somet'in is wrong wit you if you t'ink otherwise."

"Maybe something is wrong with me. I have always been the quiet girl in the corner reading a book that doesn't want to be disturbed, but the truth is that I want to be disturbed. I want to have a life. I want to have friends and a boyfriend. I wish I could just start over. Thats what Japan is. I thought I was moving forward from my goth stage but I don't think I will ever be rid of that part of me."

"I don't want you to start over. I want to be wit you an' I am sick of tryin to convince you."

"I know you want to be with me."

"So what, you don't know if you want to be wit me?"

"No, of course I do. Its just that... you're having a baby! I mean... come on! Maybe thats what this is about. You are having a baby... with your ex wife! I just... I don't know if I can deal with that. I don't know if I can deal with not being able to touch you like any other normal human being can. My mind is going crazy right now. I don't even know what brought this on..."

"Rogue, its okay to be confused. I'm confused to half de time. I just know dat I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then see? Everyt'in will be fine chere. Lets just take each day as it comes. Japan isn't for a while and when it comes we will deal with it."

xxxx

The first week of April sprung up and I was already starting the month off badly. I was supposed to study for another expedition with Beast to check out some ruins in Mexico but then I got swept up in this cold. It started out as a sore throat which I ignored, then blew up into a full on cold with headaches, mucous pouring out of my nose and a wicked cough. Kurt got it first then passed it on to Kitty and now I've got it.

"I hate you."

"Oh great you're sick too?" Kitty sniffled.

"Yes and now I am stuck in quarentine with you two idiots." I grabbed a tissue from Kitty. "Is it okay that I am in the same room as you Kurt?"

"Its fine."

"Oh crap. I forgot you guys were still fighting... I so don't want to be here right now. You guys are going to make my headache way worse. This totally-"

I ignored Kitty, "Oh... you're talking to me now?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you."

"You aren't mad anymore?"

"Oh I'm still mad. How can I not be mad? You killed my mom! You don't get it, do you? You don't have a mom and I do. Or did. But you decided to take that away from me and act like it didn't even matter!"

Wow. How insensitive am I? I never thought about it that way. Besides the fact that Mystique was a psycho... It was so easy for me to push the Mystique statue but it may have been a different story if it was a real person. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"No, I am really sorry."

"See? Rogue says shes sorry. Kurt accepts. Now we can all move on! Both of you need to like shut up so I can get some sleep and rest before spring break next week. Because I am not going to miss out!" Kitty yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Kurt and I said simultaneously.

xxxx

"Rogue..."

I was in a groggy haze. My ears felt like they had bubbles over them and my head felt like a watermelon. I couldn't breathe out my nose and coughed all night. I wasn't asleep, but I thought I was dreaming when Scott came in the room. "Scott? What are you doing?"

"You need to tell me again what happened when Sinister took Jean away."

"Scott... I already told you. I told everyone in the briefing room what happened in Russia."

"I need her back Rogue. How could you guys just let him take her? Maybe Jean was always the target. Maybe-"

"Scott. This isn't helping. We are going to find her but not right now in the middle of the night. I told you everything. I said I'm sorry that we couldn't protect her. We are doing everything possible to find her."

"No we aren't. We need-"

"What you need is to go take care of Rachel because she is scared shitless with her mom gone. Don't you dare try to pretend that you and Jean were this perfect couple and that you love her so much and you realize that now that she is gone. Just don't." That may have been a little harsh. "Now please get out of my room before you catch the germs."

"I'm going to find her. I have to find her."

"Scott..."

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Updating less frequently, but I had a major cold that made my head feel like a watermelon :/ not fun (which inspired me to write it in this chap) but finally made time for this chapter to get away from all the Apocalypse madness. Remy and Rogue still obviously have a lot to deal with besides Bella and the baby and I just wanted to use this chap to be reminded of all that bc we know that Rogue isn't the type of girl to just get over things and everything is all happy. Not that easy.

Kurt and Rogue are back to being okay :)

Oh and Jean has been kidnapped by Sinister.

Rogueslove, chica thanks for the reviews!

And to ms. jaicee lee and Xmen X for adding Nothing is Normal as one of their favstories/alerts


	32. Crazy To Think

I woke up early, extra early, to have enough time to eat breakfast (the last of the Rice Krispies) and get ready before everyone else before we left for the airport. First we have to fly to L.A where we are picking up Jubilee, Remy and Belladonna (who are flying in from New Orleans.) Yeah, Belladonna. I guess I had an epiphany that made me realize that Remy is in my life. He is going to be in my life forever and I might as well get used to it. This means that Belladonna is now a part of my life whether I like it or not. And I don't like it but I have to suck it up. I love him, right?

Besides Belladonna coming, which felt like drama in itself even though I invited her, I was really... excited. Once we are there it is non stop work in order to get our new head quarters set up. Everyone is still trying to decide if they want to be in Japan or stay in New York which is getting too crowded and too anti mutant crazed. Jubilee's parents thought it would be a good idea for Jubilee to live in Japan for cultural reasons not to mention the fact that they just can't handle her anymore. Without Danger Room sessions and training Jubilee's powers have been uncontrollable and they are at a loss of what to do besides sending her back to us.

Peter is also coming to Japan to help with the new mansion. He might also decide to move him and his sister to JH to escape the lonliness of Russia. Which would be awkward right? Its only awkward because he makes it like that. He barely speaks to me out of fear and when he does speak it is one word responses and phrases as if I don't deserve any better? I don't care that he cheated on me over a year ago! What does it even matter! And so what that him and Kitty are phone dating. They can do whatever they want! I am over it! Not that I neccesarily want him living with me. I move to another country, another continent, but it seems like I will never get my fresh start.

So far its three yes: Logan, Jubilee and myself. And four maybes: Peter/Illyana, Kitty, Rahne, and Danielle. No one seems to want to leave Bayville. I can't say I'd feel the same if I was still in Bayville. I hated highschool.

Before we even think about living situations we have to do something with the empty acres of land. We literally have to build the mansion so I swear if Magneto blows this one up I will kill him with my own two hands.

Speaking of unwanted people, Kitty comes in to ruin my breakfast. She literally phases her head through my bowl of cereal. "You're inviting a pregnant woman on a plane. To Japan. With us. For spring break. And she's pregnant."

"Correct. Now get the hell out of my food! Thats nasty."

She followed orders. I hoped she would just leave, it was way too early in the morning for this, but instead she took a seat next to me. "Yeah, I just lost my tooth brush in Beast. I should probably have told him huh? Its not like I want it now but-"

"Kitty! What do you want?"

"Oh, right. Why are you inviting the baby momma! I don't get it."

"And this is your business because...?"

"Because I am going on this trip! This is MY spring break!" It was so weird that it was spring break. Last year I was in high school. Last year I was in California where Remy came and told me about his past, his past with Belladonna. Its crazy to think that she is still keeping us apart in some ways. I agreed to go to Louisianna on a hopeful whim. A hopeful optimistic whim. Believing in a chance for happiness. I was happy those days. Completely and obliviously happy.

"Right... Well, Remy doesn't want to be away from me for two weeks but he can't go on the trip with out leaving Belladonna so I offered an invite."

"You invited a pregnant woman... on a our trip to Japan. On a very long plane ride? Isn't she going to get sick? Morning sickness and all that."

"Maybe Bella will get nauseous and have to stay to stay in the bathroom lavatory giving me and Remy some alone time on a plane. Whats wrong with that?"

"Isn't that like... mean?" Kitty pondered.

"...Maybe," I indulged.

"Oh! I see that smirk on your face! Wow! That is soooo evil! I love it! Thanks for letting me in on your little plan."

"Um.. okay?"

"I mean... I didn't know we were friends. Cuz you like said we weren't friends but now you are sharing secrets with me and its way cool. I thought you would be mad that Pete and I are kinda dating. Which is going kinda okay its just hard that Peter is in Russia, but you know that already cuz you dated him. And you probably don't want to hear any of this huh? Sometimes I think-"

"Kitty, just shut up. We aren't friends, exactly, but I'm not going to hold a grudge on you for the rest of my life."

"Thats... good. Thats like good right?"

xxxx

"I can't believe you guys just... go to Japan. Dis is crazy! I have only been out of New Orleans one time an' dat was to go visit you in New York! But Japan! Dis is just... crazy! You know dat was only my second trip on an airplane!" Bella exclaimed as she hugged me.

Please be quiet. Why does she have to be so sweet and nice? As if she isn't having my boyfriend's baby and that we could maybe be friends. She is so beautiful and doesn't have mutant skin like mine. Maybe Remy should just stay with her. I love him. Of course I do. I love him and I want to be with him, but maybe he'd be happier that way.

After arriving in Japan we drove out of the city and into a rural area. It was beautiful. The opposite of New York. Escape the tall buildings. Escape civilization. It felt like untapped land. It felt like no one had stepped foot here. There were trees. Lush, green, ubiquitous trees. The suns rays peered through the cloudy sky and it was... it was beatiful.

We reached Logan's house, which was more like a small shack, and I could tell our work was cut out for us. Lucky we had some helpful hands: Peter, Jamie, and Roberto were going to be very useful considering their mutant powers. I didn't stay there long enough to hear Logan bark one order though luckily. Beast flew in on the X-jet to pick Remy and I up for a little excursion in some Chinese ruins. Belladonna stayed with the gang as they got started on the groundwork for our new house. We'd be back in day to help out.

xxxx

"Way different then Egypt huh?"

"I don't miss de sand chere."

"I kinda do." I loved Egypt. I don't know why, but it just spoke to me. But being here, in a new place, and the idea of finding something that has been untouched for years... its just amazing don't you think?

"Here's dat brush you wanted."

"Thanks." I continued dusting a stone carved mural.

"Hey, Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Why?" I asked not looking away from my task.

"Just come here."

"Ugh." I place my tools carefully on a plastic mat on the stone groud. I walk over to Remy who puts his arm around me and pulls me in for a kiss. No magic trick. "What the heck? How did you just..."

"I don't know..." We kissed over and over again.

* * *

Mysteryrogue: Thanks to Anana, supergroverelmo and rogueslove for reviewing the last chap!

check out my new story pleez :D i couldnt get it out of my head! and now I am on a roll!

.net/s/6432083/1/I_Dont_Like_Sleeping_Alone

FINALLY UPDATED! Been a while I know... I have just been more focused on my other story. But haven't forgotten about this one. :)

Short chap, but interesting? Lemme know what you think.


End file.
